FUSIÓN
by nadja18
Summary: El destino de bulma es amar al rey del fuego pero ella no lo sabe. se dara cuenta que el es su amor? sera correspondida?
1. Chapter 1

Hola bueno este es mi 2° fanfic y el 1er capitulo es como una introducción de todo lo que está pasando. Describiré un planeta en especial, los demás los describiré a lo largo de la historia. Bueno trata sobre todo de el amor de nuestra pareja favorita. Bulma tiene 17 años y vegeta 22. Bulma es la princesa del agua. Vegeta el rey del fuego ya que su padre había muerto en la batalla contra el rey del viento. Este rey del viento era el ser mas despiedado que ha podido existir y hasta ahora el más poderoso. Pensaba adueñarse de los demás planetas. Aunque a vegeta no le agradaba mucho esa idea y sabia que algún día el acabaría con ese ser que tanto odia y así ser el más poderoso del universo. También estaba el rey de la tierra Radditz (tiene 20 años). Pero él era amigo de vegeta y se ayudaban mutuamente cuando lo necesitaban. Y así cada elemento tenía su propio planeta y su propio rey. El planeta de agua estaba rodeado de mares y océanos de agua cristalina que en sus profundidades abundaban las criaturas más extrañas pero inofensivas existentes. Cada ser que habitaba este planeta no tenia maldad en su corazón y el que lo tuviera tenía que pagar las consecuencias. Su rey y su reina vivían en el gran castillo en una de las tantas islas que abundaban en el planeta, esta isla tenía el nombre de Isla Fluvial era la más grande y hermosa que había. Este planeta aun era desconocido por estar a tan larga distancia de la galaxia en la que estaban el planeta de fuego y de tierra. Sus científicos habían intentado viajar hasta ella pero su tecnología no era muy avanzada lo suficiente para poder alcanzarla.

La princesa bulma se encontraba en su habitación aburrida y triste porque sus padres no la dejaban salir ni socializarse con nadie y según ellos era por su seguridad. De vez en cuando se daba unas escapaditas con su novio. Yamcha era hijo de una familia poderosa y con muy buena situación económica. Al igual que eran muy amigos desde hace bastantes años y por esta razón es que bulma y yamcha se conocen desde muy chiquitos y con el pasar del tiempo ellos se sentían mas atraídos uno por el otro y se hicieron novios a escondidas de sus padres. Bulma pensaba que ya estaba bastante mayorcita para que sus padres la quisieran tratando como a una niña de 5 años. Pronto cumpliría sus 18 años y quería independizarse para hacer lo que no pudo hacer lo que quiso hacer y no pudo. Pero para lograr esto debería casarse con yamcha.

En otra galaxia en un planeta cuya aura ardía casi como el sol. Un científico entro a un salón muy grande donde al pasar por la puerta se inclino ante su rey en forma de respeto y de seguido dijo -¨ señor, hemos descubierto una galaxia muy lejana de aquí donde se encuentra el planeta del agua ¨- El rey se sorprendió mucho al escuchar estas palabras. Pues sabía que algún día lo encontrarían pero no pensó que fuera tan rápido -¨muy bien… y dime quiénes son sus reyes ?¨- dijo el rey vegeta con una sonrisa casi diabólica -¨aun no hemos… tenido información sobre ello mi señor¨- -¨como?¨- vegeta se paro enchuquizado de su trono y con cara de muy enojado y con mirada de asesino miro al hombre y lo agarro del cuello alzándolo -¨señor, no se enoje por favor… sabemos de la princesa¨- hablo el hombre con bastante dificultas por la falta de aire. Vegeta abrió los ojos muy sorprendido y lo soltó -¨háblame más de ella¨- -¨ se llama bulma señor… es una jovencita de 17 años, no socializa casi con nadie porque los reyes la protegen mucho… las cámara ocultas han tomado algunas imágenes donde aparece saliendo de una de una ventana del castillo donde dedujimos que es su habitación… se encuentra con un joven llamado yamcha hijo de la familia amiga de los reyes¨- el hombre le entrego las imágenes al rey. Vegeta la tomo y las observo muy detalladamente. La primera fotografía era la que había descrito el científico, tenía puesto un hermoso vestido blando que llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas y unas sandalias romanas blancas. Tenía el cabello azulado suelto y bastante largo que hacia resaltar mas sus ojos azul cielo. -¨cuanta belleza en un cuerpo tan pequeño¨- comento el rey casi en susurro. La otra foto era en la que se daba un beso con su novio y la otra donde escapaban corriendo juntos cogidos de la mano. -¨quiero que la traigan, la usare para tener más información sobre ese planeta y sus reyes¨- -¨está bien señor, estará aquí en cinco días¨- -¨no quiero que la lastimen, la quiero sana porque será tratada como lo que es… una princesa¨- -¨como ordene mi señor¨- El científico se inclina otra vez ante su rey y se retira del gran salón.

Pasaron las horas y bulma estaba lista para verse con yamcha. Llevaba un vestido morado con sus sandalias negras. Él le tiraba una piedrita a la ventana para avisarle que ya estaba ahí, pero esta vez el no había dado señales -¨que raro… hace media hora debería de haber llegado ¨- De repente escucho un ruido entre los arbustos de jardín y se asomo. -¨yamcha eres tú ?... quien anda ahí ?¨- Al no obtener respuesta salió por la ventana pensando que era alguna ardilla o algo así. Se asomo a los arbustos… -¨ ¡AHORA!¨- Un hombre la golpeo muy fuerte en la cabeza no lo suficiente para matarla pero si para dejarla inconsciente.

Despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y no tenía ni idea de donde estaba. Se encontraba en una diminuta habitación donde sólo cabía la pequeña cama donde yacía y una mesita de noche con una lámpara encendida. Se levantó como pudo y todo le dio vueltas hasta que logro recuperarse y abrió la puerta deslizante y encontró a unos hombres con unas batas con cara de cocodrilos. Estaban sentados en una mesa devorando todo alimento que estaba sobre ella. -¨veo que están muy bien princesita¨- sonrió maliciosamente uno de ellos -¨ ¿dónde estoy?... ¿quiénes son ustedes?... ¿a donde me llevan?... y quien soy yo?¨- Todos los hombres abrieron los ojos como platos al escuchar la última pregunta. -¨la hemos cagado…¨- -¨ ¿la hemos o la has cagado?¨- -¨el rey se va a enfurecer¨- -¨eso no es lo peor nos va a matar…¨- dijeron los hombres con cara de haber visto la muerte. -¨POR QUE NO RESPONDEN QUIEN SOY?¨- Bulma hecho en llantos acurrucándose abrazando sus rodillas. -¨¨princesita estamos en una nave espacial, nos dirigimos al planeta del fuego donde te vas a ver con nuestro rey ¨- -¨ ¿soy una princesa?¨-¨no sé nada sobre ti así que no preguntes tonterías¨- Bulma estaba muy sorprendida, no se acordaba de nada todo estaba blanco, ni siquiera sabía su propio nombre y eso no era lo peor sino que había sido secuestrada por un rey que ni siquiera sabía de quien se trataba y que era eso del planeta fuego.


	2. Chapter 2

En los días que paso en la nave bulma solo salía de la habitación para ir al baño y comer algo a veces se le venían recuerdos borrosos a la mente, veía personas que no lograba acordarse de ellas. Uno de los científicos le había hablado un poco sobre su vida, como era ella y la vida que llevaba. Bulma se sentía muy triste al no poder recordar a sus padres ya que eran los únicos que él le había mencionado. ¿Que pasara con yamcha? ¿Se olvidara para siempre de el?

Al aterrizar en el planeta los científicos esposaron a bulma, no entendía porque debían hacerlo no tenía ninguna razón para cometer algún disparate y mucho menos sin saber quién era ella, pensó que tal vez ella seria la enemiga para aquel planeta. Pero pronto sus dudas serán aclaradas. Entraron a un enorme castillo que más bien parecía un enorme volcán. Caminaron por largos pasillos y subieron infinidades de escalones hasta llegar a una puerta enorme de acero con relieve de cabezas de leones a sus extremos. Tocaron la puerta y de seguido la abrieron. Bulma vio sentado a un hombre musculoso de buena estatura, tenía el cabello negro parado terminado en punta, llevaba un traje de licra negro muy ajustado a su cuerpo marcando a la perfección su atractivo cuerpo y sus perfectos músculos. Bulma se sonrojo un poco al verlo y no disimulaba para nada al observarlo, por poco y chorrea la baba, el rey se percato de eso y sonrió muy pícaro observándola. Los hombres se inclinaron y bulma hizo lo mismo. -¨señor, cumplimos con su orden¨- dijo el hombre con un poco de nerviosismo -¨más les vale que no la hayan lastimado¨- -¨de hecho… ella… nosotros… ummm… tuvimos un pequeño problema señor¨- -¨explícate¨- al rey ya se le estaba acabando la paciencia -¨al golpearla en la cabeza ella sufrió un estado de amnesia temporal ¨- el hombre estaba temblando de miedo -¨COMO PUEDEN SER TAN ANIMALES! Y COMO CARAJOS CREEN QUE VOY A LLEVAR A CABO Y PLAN? ¨- esta vez sí se había enfurecido. El rey no podía explicarse cómo podrían ser tan idiotas son unos buenos para nada. -¨señor le ruego mil disculpas, pero si ella toma los medicamentos necesarios en poco tiempo habrá recuperado la memoria totalmente, solo se necesita un poco de paciencia¨- -¨¿PACIENCIA… CREES QUE TENGO CARA DE TENER PACIENCIA?¨- -¨ mi señor le prometo que todo valdrá la pena¨- -¨está bien pero ahora LARGUENSE QUE NO LOS QUIERO VER¨- los hombres se inclinan de nuevo y salen corriendo del gran salón cerrando la puerta y dejando solos a bulma y al rey. Bulma estaba muy asustada de que este hombre tratara de lastimarla o gritarla. Ella miraba el piso evitando mirarlo para no volverse a sonrojar.

-¨entonces no te acuerdas de nada¨- dijo el rey muy antipáticamente. -¨no señor¨- bulma aun miraba el piso muy nerviosa. -¨no te preocupes princesita, te ayudaran para que recuperes la memoria y me seas útil¨- o sea que ahora solo era una buena para nada, este hombre era muy atrevido. El rey se acerco mucho a bulma quedando a pocos centímetros del cuerpo de ella. La tomo muy suavemente de su barbilla y la obligo a que lo mirara. Quedaron pocos segundos mirándose directo a los ojos. Bulma trataba de descifrar lo que sus ojos azabaches decían pero solo estaban llenos de oscuridad y maldad. -¨no seas tan tímida hermosa princesa ¨- bulma observo sus carnosos y deseables labios al pronunciar estas palabras, no pudo evitar sonrojarse al escuchar esto. -¨sabes, eres una princesa muy hermosa no sabía que existía tanta belleza en un ser, y menos un cabellos azulado, exótico y tan hermoso como el tuyo… te prometo que se te tratara como a una princesa¨- bulma se puso aun mas roja con estas palabras y su corazón latía a mil no sabía qué hacer. -¨acompáñame¨-. Caminaron por los largos pasillos del castillo hasta llegar a una puerta de madera muy grande y entraron en la habitación. Bulma caminaba con dificultad porque tenía cadenas en sus tobillos al igual que en sus muñecas. Al estar dentro de la habitación el rey llamo a una empleada para que abriera las cortinas. Al entrar la luz bulma quedo maravillada con lo que sus ojos veían. Era una habitación real con las paredes pintadas de color vino tinto y el suelo de cerámica blanca brillaba impresionantemente. La cama era de madera cubierta con un tendido de terciopelo rojo. La habitación tenía baño y un pequeño bar. Su vista desde el balcón era una enorme alberca definitivamente espectacular. -¨esta es mi habitación y también será la tuya hasta que terminen de arreglar la de enseguida que será para ti ¨- -¨está bien¨- no es que le desagradara mucho la idea de vivir con un hombre pero ¿Dónde iba a dormir? Pensó que lo mejor sería resolver después ese problema. -¨no podrás salir de le habitación sin mi autorización, afuera estarán unos guardias vigilando la puerta y una empleada se encargara de traerte las tres comidas del día, la ropa y se ocupara también del aseo de la habitación ¨- -¨¿y yo que hare?¨- -¨nada, eres mi esclava¨- -¨¿y hasta cuando lo seré?¨- -¨hasta que me aburra de ti y decida matarte porque dudo que recuperes tu memoria¨- -¨¿cómo es tu nombre?¨- -¨vegeta¨- dicho esto se giro para salir por la puerta -¨señor vegeta¨- se detuvo y se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre pero decidió tolerarlo de parte de ella. -¨podría usted quitarme estas cadenas por favor¨- -¨ven¨- bulma se acerco con miedo al vegeta. Pero antes de quedar frente a él tropezó con las cadenas de sus tobillos empujando a vegeta y este no pudo contener el equilibrio y cayeron al suelo quedando sus caras a pocos centímetros, cada uno podía sentir la respiración del otro. Quedaron mirándose por un tiempo…Bulma se sentía embriagada al percibir ese olor tan masculino, ese olor tan exótico que el tenia… vegeta la miraba muy confundido directo a los ojos se dio cuenta que estaba perdida pensando en otra cosa fuera del tema. Así que la interrumpió tosiendo un poco y ella al percatarse del ridículo que había hecho se sonrojo al igual que el. Intento ponerse de pie pero no pudo así que vegeta la ayudo. Bulma al estar parada en frente de él se puso roja como un tomate y su corazón latía a mil por hora pero solo se atrevía a mirar la cerámica tan brillante hasta que vegeta miro el reflejo de ella en la cerámica y sus miradas chocaron otra vez pero Bulma se adelanto para acabar con esta situación tan vergonzosa. -¨me podrías hacer el favor… de quitármelas¨- dijo enseñándole las cadenas. Vegeta actuó rápidamente y le quito las cadenas rompiéndolas con sus fuertes brazos. Bulma quedo impresionada por la fuerza del rey y él se sintió muy alagado por tanta impresión de la princesita. -¨nos vemos más tarde¨- -¨está bien¨-.

Bulma se paso toda la tarde sola y aburrida pues no sabía qué hacer encerrada entre cuatro paredes y mucho menos sin saber quién era y de donde venia. Trato de relajarse un poco para ver si podía acordarse de algo pero nada, ni siquiera imágenes borrosas. Llego la noche y tocaron la puerta, era una empleada que fue a llevarle la cena a Bulma. Comió con muchas ganas pues la comida era exquisita. Después de comer decidió acostarse un rato y se quedo dormida.

Vegeta entro a la habitación ya era muy tarde y todo estaba a oscuras. Las cortinas ya estaban cerradas y las abrió porque estaba haciendo demasiado calor, más que de costumbre. Encendió la luz y vio que Bulma estaba durmiendo en la cama. Se metió en el baño y se ducho con agua fría. Salió del baño con una toalla alrededor de su cintura y se fue al closet para ponerse unos bóxer. Bulma se despertó viendo borroso pero sus ojos se abrieron muy grandes a ver la imagen que estaba enfrente de sus narices. Vegeta estaba dándole la espalda y se había quitado la toalla.


	3. Chapter 3

¡Ella estaba viendo su trasero y él ni cuenta se había dado! Se acostó se voltio para el otro lado rápidamente cerrando los ojos fingiendo estar dormida, volvió a mirar y vegeta estaba entrando al baño. Decidió sentarse en la cama a esperarlo. Vegeta salió del baño y vio que Bulma estaba sentada en la cama y ella le pregunto -¨ ¿en dónde voy a dormir?¨- -¨donde lo hacías hace unos minutos ¨- -¨y tu¨- -¨también… y si no te gusta pues duerme en el suelo¨- -¨no me da miedo que se me suba algún bicho¨- -¨entonces decídete mujer¨- -¨vegeta no me llames mujer mi nombre es… Bulma¨- -¨pues yo te llamo como se me da la gana recuerda que soy un rey y tu eres mi esclava¨- no supo porque no le exigió que no lo llamara por su nombre. Pero lo dejo pasar. Bulma lo miro feo ante estas palabras pero lo mejor sería no hacerlo enojar para que la dejara dormir con él. -¨dormiré contigo entonces ¨- -¨jump¨-.

Bulma apago la luz y se fue al baño. Vegeta se acostó en la cama boca arriba con los brazos detrás de su nuca. Bulma salió del baño y se acostó al lado de vegeta dándole la espalda. -¨eres muy cruel¨- dijo ella casi llorando. -¨no digas tonterías mujer a demás estas con las mejores comodidades del castillo… por si no lo sabías estás en mi habitación durmiendo con migo el gran rey del fuego, cosa que muchas mujeres desean¨- -¨hui pero cuidadito te enciendes¨- dijo casi riéndose -¨ya cállate que no me dejas dormir¨- Bulma se voltio para poder mirarlo -¨lo siento… vegeta… yo soy tu enemiga verdad¨- -¨no, tu solo eres mi esclava y puedo hacer contigo lo que se me dé la gana- vegeta giro su cabeza para mirarla de los pies a la cabeza con una sonrisa muy picara -¨no pensaras en violarme o algo así¨- dijo Bulma con cara de horror -¨CLARO QUE NO MUJER, PARA ESO ESTAN LAS MUJERZUELAS, ADEMAS TU ERES UNA MOCOSA¨- se sonrojo un poco y miro para otro lado. Bulma se acostó boca abajo y se arrastro hasta quedar cerca a la cara de vegeta y le dijo -¨entonces nunca me harás daño… pensé que me ibas a violar o que sería tu esclava sexual ¨- -¨de donde sacaste eso¨- dijo el tratando de disimilar un poco. La verdad es que las esclavas que él se llevaba para su habitación eran para saciar sus necesidades y las tenía allí por varios días, solo que estas no recibían alimentos y al final se morían de hambre y a él no le importaba. -¨la empleada me lo advirtió… entonces no eres tan malo como pensaba… ¨- -¨no creas en esas tonterías mujer. Además por ahora no pienso eliminarte, si no recuperas la memoria te ira mal, así que solo preocúpate por eso¨- -¨ ¡gracias vegeta!¨- Bulma estaba tan feliz que le dio un beso a vegeta en la mejilla -¨estás loca mujer¨-. Por fin Bulma se quedo dormida y durmió como un bebe… bueno no hasta que se despertó a la madrugada asada del calor. Se levanto y fue hacia la ventana. Era el viento que soplaba muy fuerte pero este viento era de aire caliente. Ese planeta era como una sauna. No podía creer que la gente aguantara tanto calor. Cerró las ventanas y se fue al baño a ducharse olvidándose de ponerle el seguro a la puerta.

Vegeta se despertó sudando, noto que las ventanas estaban cerradas y el bochorno era horrible. Tal vez el volcán kimuri haya hecho erupción otra vez. Este volcán se encontraba en el otro polo del planeta y no afectaba nada ya que en el sitio no había gente ni ningún ser vivo. Entro al baño sabiendo que Bulma estaba allí no le importo para nada y se fue al lavamanos a echarse agua en la cara. Bulma lo escucho y se asomo por la cortina. -¨NO VES QUE ME ESTOY DUCHANDO, ESQUE QUIERES VERME DESNUDA O QUE?¨- -¨no seas tan histérica mujer solo vine a refrescarme un poco¨- dijo el muy tranquilo sin importarle mucho el estado de la mujer. -¨podrías hacerme el favor de salir¨- Bulma estaba irritada este hombre a veces era muy descarado -¨que te parece si nos duchamos juntos¨-dijo burlonamente -¨no digas disparates y sal del baño por favor¨- ya se estaba empezando a asustar -¨vamos, será muy divertido¨- -¨vegeta no por favor… si te acercas mas grito¨- Bulma estaba temblando de miedo, cogió la toalla se cubrió y abrió la cortina. -¨no seas tan ilusa mocosa, me fijo en mejores cosas que tu¨- -¨serás imbécil¨- dijo ella en susurro y salió del baño muy dolida por las palabras de vegeta pero el tenia razón, ella no era nada ni nadie. Es el peor ser ahora que no sabe quién es y no sabe nada de su vida. Lo había olvidado por unos momentos y él lo recalco otra vez. Se vistió con uno de los pijamas que había dejado la empleada mientras vegeta se duchaba. Se acostó y se quedo dormida.

A la mañana siguiente Bulma se despertó abrazando a vegeta. -¨yamcha…¨- estaba medio dormida y no se daba cuenta de nada -¨quién diablos es ese yamcha¨- -¨como¨- Bulma se levanto sobresaltada por la pregunta de vegeta. -¨no te hagas la tonta acabas de llamarme por ese ridículo nombre¨- estaba mosqueado -¨lo siento pero no sé quien es… tal vez estaba soñando con alguien que tenga ese nombre¨- -¨jump… y porque esas confianzas con migo¨- -¨de que estás hablando¨- Bulma se puso roja tratando de disimular -¨no te hagas la tonta… que no se vuelva a repetir, está haciendo demasiado calor como para que tú me abraces toda la noche tratando de ahogarme¨- -¨entonces ahora dormiré en el suelo¨-dijo ella harta de las incomodidades de vegeta -¨será lo mejor¨-. Vegeta se puso su traje y salió de la habitación. Bulma se ducho y se vistió con unos shorts y una blusa que dejaba a la vista toda su espalda debido al calor y unas sandalias. Al rato tocaron la puerta y era el guardia de la puerta -¨princesa, debe acompañarme¨- -¨a donde¨- -¨a ver al doctor¨-. El guardia la dirigió hasta la sala y se quedo esperándola allí -¨como ha estado?¨- -¨pues vera… a veces me duele mucho la cabeza y anoche soñé con un hombre que no recuerdo muy bien solo recuerdo su nombre… yamcha¨- -¨en más o menos 3 meses usted recobrara la memoria si toma los medicamentos como debe ser… tome estas pastillas después de cada comida y también cuando se levante y cuando tenga sueño¨- -¨está bien doctor muchas gracias ¨- bulma salió de la sala y se encontró de nuevo con el guardia, este no tenía cara de malo como la tenían los demás así que decidió hablarle durante el camino -¨tu perteneces a este planeta? ¨- -¨no claro que no, yo vengo del planeta de la tierra¨- -¨oh ya veo, y porque estás aquí?¨- -¨veras mi hermano mayor es el rey y me ordeno servirle al rey vegeta ya que ellos son muy buenos amigos, vegeta le pidió a mi hermano un guardia de confianza y pues aquí estoy¨- -¨tu eres muy simpático cómo te llamas?¨- -¨kacarotto¨- -¨yo soy…¨- kacarotto no la dejo terminar -¨ya sé quién eres, la princesa bulma¨- -¨la gente lo único que hace es hablar de ti, sobre todo las mujeres porque tienen envidia de que tú estás viviendo con el rey¨- -¨jajajaja que tonterías¨- llegaron a la habitación y se despidieron -¨adiós kacarotto no te vayas a quedar dormido eh¨- -¨jeje no te preocupes¨- dijo poniendo su mano detrás de la cabeza como de costumbre -¨oye bulma… si necesitas algo no dudes en decirme¨- -¨está bien, gracias adiós ¨-

Entro a la habitación y vio encima de una mesa el desayuno lo tomo y se sentó en la cama a comerlo. Después se tomo la pastilla que el doctor le dio y se acostó un rato y se quedo dormida. _Soñaba que estaba en un parque y se encontraba a una niña sentada en un columpio, era muy parecida a ella y al lado suyo en el otro columpio estaba sentado un señor de cabello blanco. -¨debes saber que cuando crezcas más te enamoraras del hombre que nunca pensaste en que ello fuera posible ¨- -¨es un príncipe como yo papi?¨- -¨no cariño será aun mas grande¨- -¨UN REY¨- los ojos de la niña se abrieron como platos de la impresión -¨así es cariño pero a causa de eso tu sufrirás mucho…. Hasta que llega el momento en que él se dé cuenta que tu eres muy importe en la vida de el… pero eso solo pasara si tu se lo demuestras¨- -¨como sabes eso papi?¨- -¨es algo que está escrito y no se podrá borrar hasta que tu decidas…¨- -¨hola mami, papi me está contando que cuando sea una niña grande me enamorare de UN REY MAMI, NO ES INCREIBLE ¨- -¨si bulma, si lo es¨- dijo su madre con cara de tristeza_. Bulma se despertó de golpe -¨PAPA, MAMA DONDE ESTAN?¨- bulma había recordado a sus padres y necesitaba encontrarlos. Se dirigió a la puerta y busco a kacarotto pero no estaba. Así que salió corriendo por los pasillos sin rumbo fijo. Corría tan rápido que casi no prestaba atención por donde iba y a veces se chocaba con las paredes. Corrió y corrió pero no encontró un salida solo habían puertas y mas puertas en los pasillos corrió aun mas rápido hasta que chocó con algo y cayó al suelo. Levanto la mirada y era vegeta. El la ayudó a levantarse -¨porque trataste de escapar mocosa?¨- -¨vegeta no hay tiempo tengo que buscar a mis padres¨- dijo ella desesperada -¨ya te acordaste tan rápido de ellos?¨- -¨si vegeta por favor necesito que me ayudes a encontrarlos no sé donde están y supongo que ellos tampoco saben dónde estoy¨- -¨te ayudare si tú me ayudas¨- la cogió de la mano y caminaron hasta la habitación. Ella se sentó en el borde de la cama y el enfrente de ella. -¨tu padre es el rey verdad?¨- empezó el con el interroga miento -¨si¨- -¨por lo cual es el de mayor autoridad y todo el planeta tiene que obedecerle¨- -¨aja¨- -¨es avanzada vuestra tecnología?¨- -¨lo siento vegeta pero solo me acuerdo de mi infancia con mis padres del resto no se¨- -¨mierda… no te preocupes no te presionare solo espero que recuperes pronto tu coco¨-dijo parándose de la cama -¨como te acordaste tan de repente de ellos? Tuviste una visión o algo así? ¨- -¨si… en el sueño yo era pequeña y mi padre me decía que cuando fuera mayor me enamoraría de un rey… pero no se a quien se refiere…¨- -¨bobadas…¨- -¨esto es muy importante para mi vegeta, solo espero que no seas tú¨- dijo con cara de asco -¨pues eso espero yo también, no soportaría a una mocosa rogándome por un beso¨- dijo divertido el burlándose de ella.

Vegeta recibió una llamada y contesto -¨hola vegeta¨- -¨me alegra saber de ti pensé que habías muerto en la conquista del planeta 67¨- -¨como crees vegeta esos seres son muy débiles ¨- -¨oye raditz tendré que devolverte a tu hermano porque no está haciendo muy bien su trabajo¨- -¨como que no… ese kacarotto se las verá con migo…¨- -¨la esclava de la que te hable intento escaparse pero por suerte la atrape¨- ``la atrape… estuvo de buenas porque tropecé con el´´ pensó bulma al escuchar las palabras de vegeta. -¨y como va tu plan?¨- -¨pues bien hoy ha recordado algo pero no es nada interesante para lo que necesito saber¨- -¨pero es un gran progreso en tan pocos días¨- -¨lo sé¨- -¨en estos días te volveré a llamar para el viaje de tonto de mi hermano¨- -¨ok¨-. Dejaron de hablar y vegeta se voltio para ver a bulma pero la encontró envuelta en una diminuta toalla con su cuerpo mojado. La miro muy impactado no pensó que la mocosa tuviera tan buenas curvas. Al principio pensaba que era muy hermosa pero no pensó que fuera tan sexy y provocativa. Como nuestro rey era tan seductor y coqueto se acerco a bulma peligrosamente y le susurro al oído -¨nos vemos más tarde… encanto¨- se separo de ella y le guiño un ojo. Bulma se quedo muy sorprendida por el acto tan repentino del rey. Al escuchar su voz tan seductora susurrándole en el oído su piel se puso de gallina y sus mejillas se pusieron rojas como dos tomates. Pensó que tal vez vegeta solo estaba jugando con ella y la quería ilusionar con sus susurritos seductores. No le prestó más atención a lo ocurrido y cambio de ropa a la que llevaba en la mañana ya que por el calor había sudado un poco. -¨dios mío si soy la princesa del agua… entonces me voy a evaporar, tendré que mantener húmeda para no sentirme débil ¨-

Cayo la noche y vegeta entro a la habitación encontrando a bulma leyendo un libro que había en la estantería. Ella estaba vestida con una bata de tirantes y muy corta, tenía el cabello recogido en una coleta. Estaba recostada sobre el espaldero de la cama y se sentó en el borde dejando el libro debajo de la almohada. Se paro con dificultad y camino muy despacio hasta donde se encontraba vegeta y al llegar a él se cayó pero vegeta alcanzo a cogerla. -¨que te pasa mujer?¨-


	4. Chapter 4

Notó que tenía la piel muy seca y sus labios estaban rajados y deshidratados, su anergia había disminuido -¨vegeta… me encuentro muy mal neces… ¨- no termino la frase ya que se desmayo en los brazos del rey. Vegeta la llevo corriendo hasta la sala de emergencias. Al llegar busco al doctor y este al verla en ese estado le dijo -¨está muy débil, los seres del planeta del agua necesitan demasiada agua en su cuerpo y necesitan beberla mucho o si no se podrían deshidratar muy fácilmente y morir… el clima de este planeta no le ayuda mucho¨- vegeta salió volando por la ventana con bulma en sus brazos. Voló lo más rápido posible hasta llegar a una enorme cascada de agua cristalina tal vez era la única del planeta ya que la mayoría de montañas solo eran volcanes. La acostó sobre una roca y rasgo su bata dejándola solo en ropa interior. Se quito la camiseta que llevaba dejando al aire sus perfectos músculos y se sumergió con ella en el lago. A él no le afectaba para nada el frio del agua. Esperó a que ella recuperara su color de siempre y su piel se encontrara hidratada otra vez. Abrió los ojos y puso sus manos alrededor del cuello de vegeta mirándolo a los ojos. -¨gracias por salvarme la vida vegeta¨- el noto que sus labios seguían igual. -¨tenía que hacerlo porque si no mi plan fracasaría¨- -¨no me importa las razones¨- dijo ella sonriéndole. Bulma empezaba a sentir algo extraño por vegeta, se sentía tan protegida y tan bien a su lado que lo demás no le importaba. Tal vez le estaba empezando a gustar. Se estaban mirando directo a los ojos y sus caras se fueron acercando lentamente hasta que sus labios se unieron en un tierno beso, primero fueron pequeñas succiones en los labios del uno al otro hasta que vegeta introdujo su lengua en la boca de ella, y ella hizo los mismo. Sus lenguas estaban en una lucha por saber cual se enredaba más en la otra. Hasta que bulma se separa de él y se sumerge en el agua y vegeta la persigue. Era como el juego del ladrón y el policía bulma nadaba muy veloz y vegeta se defendía lo suficientemente bien para no perderla de vista pero este no aguanto más la respiración y salió a la superficie y bulma detrás de él. -¨eres una tramposa tu eres la princesa del agua¨- dijo casi haciendo morros -¨no pensaba que aguantaras tanto¨- -¨ya te sientes mejor?¨- -¨si, todo gracias a ti¨- dijo ella acercándose a él con una sonrisa y le dio un beso. Fue leve porque al momento se separo de ella. -¨que pasa vegeta…no quieres?... no te gusto?¨- -¨no es eso bulma tu no entiendes¨- dijo muy serio -¨será mejor que nos vallamos¨- dijo cargándola otra vez en sus brazos.

Mientras volaban de nuevo a la habitación… -¨tendré que llevarte todos los días a la cascada para que no te debilites¨- bulma no le contesto ni siquiera lo miro. Por qué tenía que ser tan orgulloso? Ella había sido una tonta al demostrarle que le gustaba si el solo pensaba que era una mocosa. Jamás se fijaría en ella.

Ya se veía el castillo a lo lejos y entraron por el balcón a la habitación de vegeta. Bulma se cambio de ropa en el baño se lavó los dientes y se acostó. Vegeta hizo lo mismo. Habían pasado más de dos horas y ninguno de los dos podía dormirse. Esa noche no estaba tan calorosa como la anterior. -¨vegeta y por qué no ponen aire acondicionado¨- -¨eso es lo que le instalaran a tu habitación¨- -¨ah… y cuando estará lista?¨- -¨en una semana más o menos, aunque creo que tardaran mas porque están poniendo las cosas necesarias para que no tengas que molestarme cuando tengas calor¨- -¨mmmm te lo agradezco¨-. Por fin se quedaron dormidos aunque bulma abrazando a vegeta otra vez. Ella tiene esta costumbre ya que dormía con su enorme peluche y todas las noches lo abrazaba y ella en sueños creía que vegeta era él.

El día transcurrió normal y bulma salía de vez en cuando para hablar con kacarotto. Él le hablo mucho de su hermano mayor El Rey le hablo del parecido entre él y vegeta a excepción del cabello largo y este era más alto. Bulma se lo imaginó y en la imagen de su mente estaba aun más guapo que vegeta. También le hablo de las riquezas del planeta y de su tecnología que era un poco más avanzada que la del planeta de fuego.

Llego la noche y vegeta entro a la habitación encontrando a bulma en el balcón. Estaba con un traje de baño de dos piezas color fucsia. -¨bulma hoy no podre llevarte a la cascada estoy muy cansado¨- -¨lo sé ¨- -¨y si lo sabes por qué estás vestida así?¨- -¨por que voy a ir a la alberca con otra persona¨- -¨con quien?¨- -¨con kacarotto¨- -¨CON ESE IMBECIL… Y QUIEN TE HA DADO PERMISO¨- -¨si no voy moriré recuérdalo¨- dijo acercándose a él. -¨NO PERMITIRE QUE VALLAS CON ESE IMBECIL ¨- -¨y por qué no¨- -¨POR QUE TU ERES MIA, MIA Y DE NADIE MAS¨- -¨VEGETA YO SOY TUYA EN MI CUERPO NO ESTA ESCRITO TU NOMBRE¨- -¨NO DIGAS TONTERIAS… no vas y punto¨- -¨pero vegeta..¨- -¨que no¨-. Bulma se enfureció y salió de la habitación corriendo. El no era su padre para tener que estarle prohibiendo las cosas ``prohibir´´ bulma pensó en esta palabra y recordó que sus padres no la dejaban hacer las cosas que ella quería. Se detuvo en seco -¨no permitiré que nadie me prohíba las cosas¨- y salió corriendo de nuevo. Vegeta salió detrás hasta que la encontró y alzo el vuelo para cogerla. La cogió por los brazos y ella se intentaba zafar de él pero era inútil el esfuerzo. -¨NO VEGETA NO… NO ME HAGAS ESTO NO ME PROHIBAS LO QUE QUIERO HACER ¡NO LO HAGAS!¨- dijo ella gritando y llorando al mismo tiempo. -¨shhhhh… estas muy tensa¨- dijo el abrazándola contra su pecho. -¨no tenias que haber escapado¨- -¨no es justo… no¨- -¨debes entender que no puedo dejarte sola con alguien que no conozco bien… Y MUCHO MENOS CON ESE IDIOTA¨- -¨por qué?¨- -¨porque hay mucha gente que te busca y no puedo permitir que te roben¨- -¨quiero ir a la alberca¨- dijo ella como una niña chiquita haciendo pucheros y moqueando. -¨te he dicho que no¨- -¨bueno entonces que luego no vayas a tener que estar corriendo con migo¨- dijo ella caminando por el pasillo yendo hacia la habitación. -¨mujer¨- -¨no me hables vegeta¨- -¨mujer¨- el dejo escapar una risa tonta -¨que pasa?¨- -¨la habitación es hacia el otro lado¨- ``o/o´´ -¨si si ya me había dado cuenta¨- dijo ella disimilando y caminando en sentido contrario. Llegaron a la habitación y bulma cogió las cobijas y las puso en el suelo junto con dos almohadas. -¨qué diablos estás haciendo?¨- -¨una cama¨- -¨bien, pero pásame mi almohada ¨- -¨vegeta pareces un niño chiquito cuántos años tienes en realidad?¨- -¨eres una mujer muy vulgar no te metas con migo o sabrás lo que es bueno¨- -¨uii si mira que miedo me das¨-. El se empezó a cercar a ella con cara de malicia y la cogió de las caderas montándola en su hombro como su fuera un saco de patatas. -¨VEGETA SUELTAME EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE ¨- -¨no grites escandalosa¨-¨VEGETA POR FAVOR BAJAMEEEEEEEEEEEE¨- -¨debes jurarme que jamás volverás a faltarme el respeto y siempre harás lo que yo te diga¨- -¨ESTAS LOCO O QUE? JAMAS HARÉ ESO!¨- -¨tu te lo buscaste…¨-. Vegeta se fue hacia el balcón aun con ella en su hombro la cogió de los pies dejándola cabeza abajo en el aire. -¨ahora lo dirás… princesita?¨- -¨NOOO¨- él le soltó un pie sujetándola solo de uno. -¨vegeta… no seas tan tonto si me tiras me matare con el impacto y entonces tu plan fallará¨- ahora era ella la que estaba triunfando. -¨si mueres no tendré mas remedio que ir personalmente a tu planeta, matar a tus padres y eliminarlo del universo¨- -¨ESO JAMAS… SUBEME AHORA MISMO Y HARE LO QUE QUIERAS¨- -¨tan pronto cambiaste de opinión?¨- -¨VEGETA!¨- -¨de verdad harás los que yo te diga?¨- -¨si vegeta si súbeme ya¨- -¨lo que yo quiera?... mira que no quiero que luego te arrepientas¨- -¨no vegeta¨-. El la subió y la cargó en sus fuertes brazos y se fue volando. -¨a donde me llevas?¨- -¨no te preocupes por eso¨-

Vegeta la llevó a la cascada otra vez. La en el césped y él se acostó de lado al lado de ella apoyando su cabeza en su mano. El empezó a acariciar su cabello mientras se miraban a los ojos. -¨vegeta por qué eres así con migo?¨- -¨no lo sé solo hago lo que me apetece¨-. Empezó a bajar su mano tocando solo con su dedo índice hasta llegar a su ombligo. Arranco una pequeña flor y la empezó a sobar suavemente con el estomago de bulma propinándole cosquillas y haciendo que su piel se erizara. Luego la miro y se acerco a su rostro detallando su delicada y tersa piel. Era blanca como el algodón y limpia como la porcelana y sus ojos azul cielo eran como un laberinto en el que se perdía cada vez que los miraba. Se acerco lentamente al rostro de ella y le susurraba cosas extrañas en el oído. Ella solo se quedaba quieta tratando de entender los susurros. El la miro nuevamente y se acerco a sus labios para darle pequeños besos en sus labios. Bulma se sentía como en las nubes pero tenía que bajar así se chocara contra el suelo. -¨no juegues con migo…¨- dijo casi en susurro -¨no lo hago… te dije que hago lo que me apetece… y tus labios son muy apetitosos¨-


	5. Chapter 5

El estaba a punto de besarla pero bulma se sentó y se puso a llorar como una pobre magdalena. Vegeta no entendía porque lo hacía y la miraba como si ella fuera un bicho extraño. -¨QUE DIABLOS TE PASA AHORA MUJER?¨- -¨yo se que solo soy una diversión pero sabes que…¨- ella lo miro con los ojos aguados y llenos de rabia -¨no dejare que juegues con migo¨- salió corriendo y se metió al bosque. Sabía que era inútil correr porque vegeta la atraparía en cualquier momento. Vegeta empezó a tirar bolas de fuego a las ramas de los árboles para que bulma quedara encerrada. Al verse rodeada de fuego se asusto mucho. Pensó que vegeta la mataría quemándola o algo por el estilo. El humo se hizo presente y era muy intenso y respirando con dificultad busco una salida que no encontró, no aguató más y cayó al suelo. Vegeta la cogió y con mucha rabia la tiro al agua fue tan brusco que casi la golpea con una roca. Ella cayó con tanta velocidad que en el fondo se golpeo con una piedra y se rompió la cabeza y quedo de nuevo inconsciente. Vegeta aun en el aire, al ver que ella no salía se preocupo un poco pero su cara demostró mucha impresión al ver que el agua cristalina se volvía roja. -¨no puede ser¨- clavo y nado hasta el fondo y encontró a bulma con su cabello enredado en unas ramas, lo desenredó y salió con ella a la superficie. La puso sobre una roca y se dio cuenta que ella no estaba respirando y le dio respiración boca a boca pero ella no respiraba. Sangraba mucho su herida de la frente y el calentó su mano y la puso sobre la herida para cauterizar.

-¨soy un imbécil… debí controlarme¨- dijo el casi arrepintiéndose -¨pero que estoy haciendo… se supone que yo no tengo esos ridículos y cursis sentimientos, yo soy fuerte y no debo preocuparme por nadie… que ridiculez¨- pensó él en voz alta -¨tal vez Taylor tenía razón… tal vez era verdad lo que ella me dijo¨-

Bulma empezó decir cosas sin sentido. Y se sentó mirando a vegeta -¨vegeta…¨- -¨dime¨- -¨ESTAS LOCO O QUE, CASI ME MATAS ERES UN BRUTO ANIMAL Y SALVAGE¨- -¨NO PIENSAS DECIRME NADA?¨- -¨PUES VAYA, NO ME IMPRESIONAS PARA NADA… vegeta eres muy extraño cambias mucho de humor¨- pensó que tenía que buscar un modo de irse de ese planeta. Estaba enamorada de él y lo único que eso causaba es que el intente matarla, será lo mejor. Ella sabía una técnica para desaparecer y se convertía en gotas diminutas de agua y cuando ella quisiera podría volver a la normalidad. Vegeta solo la miraba y pensaba que para dejar de sentir esas cosas tan extrañas tenía que alejarla pero debía estar en un lugar seguro y ese lugar seguro seria el planeta de tierra. Esa era la mejor opción, le pediría el favor a raditz para que la tuviera allí mientras el aclaraba todo eso que le estaba pasando. La verdad es que el jamás en su vida se había comportado así, esa mujer era una bruja.

Bulma lo sacó de sus pensamientos -¨vegeta ya no te volveré a molestar¨- dijo ella en modo de despedida. -¨que estás diciendo bulma?¨- ella se acerco al rostro de el y le dio un beso muy tierno y el le correspondió. Se separaron y el la miraba muy atónito sin entender que era lo que estaba pasando. -¨adiós¨-. Al decir esto desapareció. Vegeta quedo shockeado al ver que ella desapareció en menos de un segundo y él ni cuenta se dio. -¨NO NO NO NO , POR QUE HACES ESTO? YO TE NECESITO PARA MI PLAN, ESPERA Y VERAS A QUE TE ENCUENTRE MALDITA ¨- vegeta ardió en fuego al decir estas palabras dejando salir su enojo -¨ME LAS ¨-empezó a tirar bolas de fuego por todas partes incendiando el bosque. Salió volando lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar al castillo.

Kacarotto estaba en su cuarto duchándose -¨sabia que vegeta no la dejaría ir jaja es un necio… acaba de llegar al castillo¨- dijo el sintiendo su ki -¨que rayos… no siento a bulma… no puede ser… vegeta no puede matarla¨- kacarotto salió del baño se vistió lo mas rápido que pudo y salió de la habitación rumbo a la del rey. Toco la puerta pero nadie respondió, volvió a tocar y vegeta salió con cara de muy pocos amigos. -¨que quieres imbécil?¨- -¨donde esta bulma?¨- -¨A TI ESO NO TE INTERESA Y VETE QUE ME MOLESTAS¨- -¨que le has hecho? Sabes que mi deber es protegerla¨- -¨pues tu misión ya terminó¨- -¨vegeta respóndeme¨- -¨NO ME FALTES AL RESPETO SOY EL REY Y NO TIENES NINGUN DERECHO A HABLARME ASI¨-

-¨por favor señor dígame donde está¨- dijo el resignado -¨no le se, desapareció de un momento a otro en la cascada… oye y tu como sabes que ella no está aquí… NI SE TE OCURRA ESTAR ESPIANDOME CON TUS TECNICAS RARAS, AHORA LARGATE¨-Azotó la puerta en su cara y kacarotto salió corriendo y luego salió disparado volando hacia la cascada.

Bulma al ver que vegeta se había ido volvió a su estado normal y apago el incendio del bosque luego se sentó en una roca a meditar. -¨no puedo creer que esto me este pasando a mi… vegeta te amo, te amo demasiado pero tu eso jamás lo entenderás… no sé por qué me enamore de ti en tan poco tiempo no me imagine que me enamoraría de una persona tan cruel y despiadada como tu¨-.

En otra galaxia muy lejana se encontraba la reina del agua buscando a bulma por todos los lados del castillo. -¨querido bulma no está por ninguna parte crees que…¨- -¨así es… su camino ya empezó… solo debemos tener esperanza de que ella estará bien y regresara pronto con alguien a su lado…¨- -¨pero él es muy malo… crees que pueda amarla¨- -¨claro que si de eso estoy muy seguro, bulma es una mujer que no se rinde tan fácilmente querida, eso lo sabes muy bien, ella no dejara de luchas hasta que el rey vegeta se rinda y acepte que la ama ¨- -¨y si no es así?¨- -¨nuestro planeta será destruido junto con nuestra bulma¨- a la reina se le encharcaron los ojos al escuchar estas palabras, temía que su hija corriera pero al lado de ese hombre pero ellos no podía hacer nada… ese era su destino.

Kacarotto llego a la cascada y vio a bulma. Se acerco y se sentó a su lado. -¨sabía que vendrías¨- -¨que ha pasado?¨- -¨no se qué hacer… necesito que me ayudes a aclarar una cosas goku… puedo llamarte así?¨- -¨si claro no hay problema jaja¨- dijo él con una gota de sudor en la frente. -¨veras… me di cuenta que estoy enamorada de vegeta pero el solo quiere usarme como un trapo sucio… y se ha comportado de un modo muy extraño… su humor cambia constantemente y hasta intento matarme¨- -¨eso explica tu herida en la frente¨- -¨así es¨- -¨sabes que si no vuelves con el, tu planeta y tu gente desaparecerá¨- -¨como sabes eso¨- -¨está dentro de los planes y si no vuelves me veré obligado a destruir tu planeta…¨- dijo el agachando la cabeza -¨NO TE CREO. TU ESTAS AQUÍ POR ESO GOKU? PARA QUE CUANDO EL PLAN DE VEGETA FRACASE TU DESTRUYAS MI PLANETA?¨- -¨es una orden, pero sabes que no quiero hacerlo y por eso tendré que llevarte al castillo¨- -¨no antes de que me digas lo que sabes¨- -¨bulma yo… está bien pero no le vayas a decir a vegeta que yo te lo dije¨- -¨de acuerdo¨- -¨vegeta si ve que no progresas tendrá que mandarte al planeta de tierra¨- -¨con tu hermano?¨- -¨así es¨- -¨allí la tecnología es más avanzada y recuperaras tu memoria en poco tiempo¨- -¨oh que bien esa idea si me gusta¨- -¨ahora nos vamos?¨-

Vegeta estaba acostado en la cama pensando en bulma. Sabía que el idiota de kacarotto la traería de vuelta pero ya se estaba tardando. Al rato tocaron la perta -¨siga¨- era bulma y ella entro muy tímidamente a la habitación. Vegeta se paró de la cama y fue hasta donde estaba ella. No pudo controlarse y la abrazó diciéndole -¨lo siento no era mi intención princesa… últimamente he estado muy raro tratando de evitar contacto contigo pero a veces me descontrolo y no sé lo que hago¨- bulma quedo muy sorprendida ante estas palabras, estaba borracho o qué. Pero no sintió ningún olor fuerte. Tal vez le estaba hablando con sinceridad. Ahora estaba entendiendo por que le había dicho que ella no entendería_**. `` -¨que pasa vegeta…no quieres?... no te gusto?¨- -¨no es eso bulma tu no entiendes¨- dijo muy serio -¨será mejor que nos vallamos¨- dijo cargándola otra vez en sus brazos´´**_

Ella también lo abrazó, sabía que estaba diciendo la verdad. Y al momento se empezaron a besar y acariciarse el uno al otro. Vegeta zafó el nudo de la parte de arriba de su traje de baño, ella al darse cuenta se separo de el sujetando la parte de arriba para que no se le viera nada. -¨vegeta yo no estoy preparada para esto¨- -¨está bien sé que pronto lo estarás… pero puedo besarte¨- la cargo y la acostó en la cama y empezó a besarla poniéndose sobre ella. Bajó por su cuello hasta llegar a su ombligo brindándole besos ``mojados´´. Luego sus brazos, sus piernas… hasta llegar a la punta de sus pies. Bulma tenía la piel toda erizada debido a las cosquillitas. Y se sentó frente a vegeta besándolo y haciéndole lo mismo que él le hizo. Después de terminar con el repartimiento de besos bajaron a la alberca y estuvieron abrazados y besándose todo el rato.

Vegeta se contuvo para que su mano no se pusiera de traviesa a tocar partes del cuerpo de bulma. Ella se sentía como en un sueño ahora sabía que vegeta estaba empezando a sentir algo por ella aunque a veces no lo quisiera admitir. El no estaba del todo seguro si ella le gustaba o simplemente le atraía sexualmente pero eso tenía que comprobarlo.

-¨mañana en la noche se hará una ceremonia en el castillo y vendrá mucha gente de otros planetas tanto habitantes importantes como también sus reyes¨- -¨oh que bueno… y dime, por motivo de qué?¨- -¨raditz vendrá a quedarse unos días al planeta para adelantar la tecnología y será de bienvenida y agradecimiento, y por supuesto tu estás invitada¨- -¨oh vaya pero no tengo vestidos ni maquillaje¨- -¨no te preocupes por eso conozco una persona que te solicitara todo lo que necesites¨- -¨gracias vegeta!¨- dijo ella muy contenta dándole un beso.


	6. Chapter 6

La nave había aterrizado y de ella bajaron varios hombres armados y de seguido el rey Raditz. Vegeta estaba enfrente de ellos y tras de el toda su tropa armada y con sus trajes de batalla, era la presentación de bienvenida.

-¨bienvenido al planeta de fuego¨- dijo vegeta inclinándose ante él y también su tropa.

-¨gracias vegeta, dime como va todo?¨-

-¨de mal en peor, después hablaremos esto en privado¨-

-¨como quieras¨-

Bulma se despertó asustada, había tenido una pesadilla con sus padres, se levantó y decidió no pensar en eso todo el día ya que era un día muy importante. Se aseó, desayunó y decidió salir a dar una vuelta por los pasillos aunque se perdiera como siempre. Kacarotto no estaba en la puerta vigilando como todos los días, tal vez ya habría llegado su hermano. Caminó un rato por los largos pasillos hasta encontrarse con la puerta de acero con las cabezas de los leones y recordó que esa fue la habitación donde vio por primera vez a vegeta.

Dentro de la habitación se escuchaban varias personas y abrió la puerta un poco para poder asomarse. El enorme salón estaba decorado con cortinas rojas y enormes mesas, pensó que de pronto allí se llevaría a cabo la gran ceremonia de bienvenida. Había mucha servidumbre corriendo de un lado a otro con jarrones, cortinas manteles y demás cosas.

Decidió volver a la habitación para ver si ya había llegado vegeta y solucionar su problema del vestido. Llegó a la habitación pero él no había llegado y se fue al balcón a pensar un poco sobre todo lo que estaba pasando con respecto a vegeta.

Vegeta y raditz estaban charlando en un salón mientras desayunaban.

-¨o sea que la princesita está enamorada de ti, jajajaja no puedo creerte vegeta tienes que quitártela de encima o tu también terminaras igual¨-

-¨si y eso es lo que aré, quería pedirte que te la llevaras contigo porque me está volviendo loco con sus cursilerías y ya se me está contagiando¨- dijo el un poco apenado

-¨claro que si, además mis científicos podrán hacer que recobre su memoria¨-

-¨te lo agradezco… y no trajiste a Taylor contigo?¨-

-¨no, se largo a otro planeta y desde entonces no he sabido nada de ella¨-

-¨cuando será que dejara la manía de irse y no decir nada? La necesito para algo importante¨-

-¨ya sabes que después que se valla no da señales de vida... cambiando de tema, debes saber que la semana pasada recibí un mensaje de freezer¨-

-¨amenazando como siempre?¨-

-¨no esta vez fue diferente solo era para desearte suerte con tu plan porque dudaba mucho que fuera a triunfar, también me dijo que las mujeres tenían que estar con él y no con nosotros que ellas le pertenecían¨-

-¨y cómo diablos supo el sobre mi plan? Y de cuales mujeres estará hablando?¨-

-¨lo más seguro es que tenga un espía entre tu gente de confianza¨-

-¨maldito desgraciado no veo la hora de matarlo con mis propias manos¨-

-¨se que debes vengarte por la muerte de tu padre vegeta pero…¨-

-¨si, debo estar en guardia con el planeta de agua, pueden llegar en cualquier momento para atacar… nos vemos luego¨- vegeta salió del salón y se fue a averiguar si Taylor había llegado.

Una nave aterrizo en el planeta y de ella salió una mujer muy bonita. Alta, rubia, ojos color miel, buen cuerpo, piel blanca y vestía un traje pegado al cuerpo color negro con sus botas. Llevaba el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo. Fue recibida amablemente por el jefe de las aerolíneas ya que esta nave pertenecía al planeta.

-¨bienvenida princesa Taylor ¨-

-¨hola nappa como estas?¨-

-¨muy bien señorita gracias… hace mucho tiempo que no venia usted por acá¨-

-¨es cierto he estado en el planeta tierra ¨-

-¨no he oído hablar de el¨-

-¨sus habitantes son los terrícolas, y tienen mejores secciones de belleza que los demás planetas¨-

-¨con todo respeto, está usted muy hermosa princesa ¨-

-¨gracias nappa, nos vemos luego¨-

Taylor fue a la habitación de vegeta y abrió la puerta sin tocar. Vio a una muchacha peli azul dándole la espalda que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que había entrado alguien a la habitación. Taylor se acerco a la muchacha.

-¨hola!¨-

Bulma se asustó tanto al escuchar la voz que casi se tira del balcón.

-¨hola… quien eres tú?¨-

Taylor al verla supo quién era. ``ya estás aquí´´ dijo ella mentalmente sonriendo.

-¨tu eres la princesa bulma no es cierto?¨-

-¨si… pero como sabes quién soy¨-

-¨bueno… es algo largo para explicar pero no importa, y dime, como has estado?¨-

-¨genial… la verdad muy bien¨-

-¨oh que bueno… me alegro por ti¨- dijo ella sonriendo

-¨conoces a vegeta?¨-

-¨claro que si, jaja oye nos vemos más tarde vale?¨-

-¨si está bien¨-

Taylor corrió por los pasillos hasta llegar al gran salón donde horas antes había estado bulma. Encontró a vegeta hablando con raditz. Corrió hasta él y lo abrazó por la espalda.

-¨hermanito!¨- grito ella muy emocionada

Vegeta se volteo para verla y la miro con cara de pocos amigos.

-¨no vayas a empezar con tus sermones… sonaría mejor un [hola hermana como estas que ha sido de tu vida te he extrañado] o algo así¨- dijo ella a regañadientes

Vegeta la abrazo por un momento y ella también. El era un poco más alto que ella y no se parecían para nada ni en lo físico ni en la forma de ser.

-¨no vuelvas a hacer lo que hiciste, por un momento pensé que esa lagartija {freezer} te había secuestrado¨-

-¨por si no lo sabías se cuidarme sola¨-

-¨tenemos que hablar en privado, pero ahora no tengo tiempo¨- le dijo a ella mirando a raditz. Ella miro a raditz con rabia y se fue.

-¨ahora entiendo porque se fue sin decirte nada¨- dijo vegeta casi burlonamente

-¨tendré que hablar con ella más tarde¨- dijo raditz resignado

La habitación de Taylor ya estaba arreglada especialmente para ella y una de las sirvientas la condujo a su habitación. Esta quedaba enfrente de la habitación de vegeta. Era casi tan elegante como la de vegeta pero con algunas cosas más femeninas junto con un enorme armario lleno de ropa y un tocador con todo tipo de maquillaje. Se aseo y se puso una minifalda con una blusa y unas sandalias, dejo su cabello suelto y fue a la habitación de su hermano encontrándolo allí

-¨para que me necesitabas?¨-

-¨quiero que arregles a bulma para la noche¨-

-¨ok, pero no habrá mucho que arreglar ella es muy hermosa¨-

-¨me da igual la quiero lista a las 8¨-

-¨ni un por favor ni un gracias?¨-

-¨gracias, donde has estado todo este tiempo?¨-

-¨en el planeta de los terrícolas, la tierra, he estado aprendiendo técnicas de belleza. No me ves distinta?¨-

-¨estas igual de fea que siempre¨- dijo él en broma

-¨eso no te lo crees ni tu¨-

-¨eres igual a nuestra madre. Siempre pendiente de la cosa a la que llaman belleza¨-

-¨se que está muy orgullosa de mi¨-

-¨eres una convencida… oye y porque ese cambio con raditz se que te vuelves como una psicópata cuando lo ves¨-

-¨no digas estupideces!¨- dijo ella roja como un tomate

-¨hasta donde recuerdo tu quisiste vivir en su planeta por que estabas aburrida de este… no habrá sido por otra cosa?¨-

-¨claro que no vegeta, y eso a ti no te importa¨-

-¨bueno y a mi que mas me da, arreglad vuestro problemas en la cama, jajajaja¨-

-¨¡vegeta eres un metiche!¨-

-¨crees que no me doy cuenta de lo que hacen los dos?¨-

-¨!eso no me importa y a ti no debe importarte lo que hago con el¡¨-

-¨jajajaja¨-

-¨ quieres un trago?¨- le dijo ella dirigiéndose al pequeño bar.

-¨no eso déjalo para la noche¨-

-¨como quieras yo me tomare el mío¨- en eso bulma entro a la habitación

-¨don estabas?¨- le pregunto vegeta enojado

-¨dando una vuelta… no te enojes no pienso escapar¨- bulma se puso un poco celosa a ver a Taylor y vegeta solos en la habitación.

-¨hola. Hey quieres un trago? ¨-

-¨esta bien¨-

-¨nos vemos en la noche¨- dijo vegeta saliendo de la habitación

-¨está bien hermano¨-

-¨eres la hermana de vegeta!¨-

-¨así es jajajaja te estabas poniendo celosa?¨-

-¨pues la verdad un poco si jejeje¨-

-¨y dime como has llegado aquí?¨-

Bulma le conto todo lo que había pasado menos las cosas vividas con vegeta.

-¨o sea que has perdido la memoria y solo recuerdas a tus padres¨-

-¨aja¨-

-¨puedes venir con migo al planeta de tierra y allí recuperarás la memoria más rápido¨-

-¨pero soy la esclava de vegeta y no creo…¨-

-¨no te preocupes por eso yo lo convenceré¨-

-¨está bien… y cuántos años tienes¨-

-¨18 y tú 17, cumplirás años en 3 semanas aproximadamente¨-

-¨pero como sabes eso?¨-

-¨no te lo puedo decir, si lo hago tu sufrirás las consecuencias¨-

-¨supongo que tendré que resignarme… ¨-

-¨supongo que no sabes cuantos tiene vegeta¨-

-¨no la verdad no¨-

-¨él nunca se lo dice a nadie solo yo sé cuantos tiene y ahora seremos las dos las que lo sabrá. Pero debes prometer que no se lo dirás a nadie¨-

-¨lo prometo¨-

-¨22¨-

-¨pensé que tenía menos¨-

-¨jaja no, ya está mayorcito ¨-

-¨y tu estarás en la fiesta de esta noche?¨-

-¨claro que si eso no me lo perdería, me encantan las fiestas¨-

-¨y que usaras?¨-

-¨un vestido muy elegante y tu usaras un vestido muy sexi¨- le guiño el ojo y fue salió de la habitación. Luego volvió con un vestido espectacular.

-¨ese será mi vestido?¨ -

-¨aja, te gusta?¨-

-¨que si me gusta? Me encanrta! ¨-

-¨bueno pues prepárate porque esta noche estarás tan radiante que robaras las miradas de todos los que estarán presentes¨-

-¨ok te lo agradezco mucho. Cual será tu acompañante?¨-

-¨oh ahora que lo pienso no tengo¨-

-¨por que no vas con kacarotto tu lo conoces verdad?¨-

-¨el ira con mi amiga chichi¨-

-¨entonces con quien iras?¨-

-¨ya lo tengo!, tenshian ¨-

-¨es un amigo tuyo?¨-

-¨si¨- ``prepárate para morirte de celos raditz´´ dijo ella con cara de malicia.


	7. Chapter 7

Raditz estaba en su habitación descansando un poco. Estaba tumbado sobre la cama con las manos de tras de su nuca. Pensaba en el momento que conoció a la chica tan atrevida que le robo su corazón. Si, si se lo robó aunque él no quiera admitirlo.

*** -¨TAYLOR ESTAS ACABANDO CON MI PACIENCIA, DEJA DE CORRER POR TODA LA HABITACIÓN Y SAL DE AQUI¨- vegeta tenía 14 años y su padre hacia poco murió. Trataba de pensar en cómo seguir adelante con el planeta ya que desde ese momento el se había convertido en el rey, y su hermana pequeña no le ayudaba para nada.

-¨papi no regresara?¨- se detuvo en seco dejando de correr. Y volvió a hacer la misma pregunta de todos los días.

-¨el… tuvo que ir muy lejos ¨- dijo él con mucha presión en su pecho a causa del dolor.

-¨pero no se despidió de mi¨- dijo la pequeña con mucha inocencia.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió.

-¨señor, ha llegado¨- dijo nappa inclinándose al entrar a la habitación.

-¨que entre¨-

Detrás de nappa apareció un niño un poco más alto que vegeta, tenía el pelo un poco largo y muy rebelde. Su cara de maldad era intimidante, con una mirada muy profunda, tal vez había visto cosas que un niño normal de su edad jamás habría visto.

-¨con que tu eres vegeta he?¨-

-¨no te creas tan rudo mocoso¨-

En eso la pequeña Taylor salió de la habitación llorando y empujo a raditz para que no estorbara en su camino

-¨quien te crees que eres mocosa!¨-

-¨a ti que te importa estúpido!¨- " ¡zas!" la palma de la mano de Taylor toco la mejilla de raditz dejándolo muy sorprendido por la acción tan repentina. La niña salió corriendo que el ni tuvo tiempo de corregirla***

-¨descarada… no sé cuando dejaras de ser así¨- una pequeña sonrisa e dibujo en sus labios.

"toc, toc" tocaron la puerta y alguien entro a la habitación de raditz.

-¨que haces aquí marron?¨- dijo el sentándose de golpe por la impresión.

-¨no te alegras de verme lindura?¨- era una muchacha…. Bueno no creo que haga falta describirla porque ya la deben conocer.

-¨claro que s… no, no me alegro para nada es más, porque eres tan atrevida?¨-

-¨oh vamos raditz, no me digas que has olvidado aquella noche tan excitante que tuvimos¨- dijo ella acercándose a el peligrosamente cerrando la puerta.

-¨no digas estupideces¨- dijo el tratando de disimular su mirada hacia ella. Caminaba tan sensualmente que casi no podía aguantarse las ganas de terminar lo que aquella noche tan lejana dejaron a medias…

-¨he venido a terminar lo que dejamos pendiente¨- se empezó a quitar la blusa quedando solo en su mini falda y brasier. Se puso frente a raditz y lo empujo para que se acostara.

Ella se puso sobre él con sus piernas a los lados de su cuerpo levantando su falda y se inclino hacia el para besarlo. Pero se detuvo a pocos centímetros de sus labios.

-¨yo quiero de ti… se que quieres de mi…¨-

-¨te estás equiv…¨- marron lo besó muy intensamente y el no la detuvo.

Empezó a desabrochar su brasier. Y en ese momento recordó que estaba haciendo lo mismo que aquella noche y fue en ese momento que Taylor los vio. Y por esa razón es que ella se había ido del planeta y obviamente odiaba a raditz por buscar con una perra lo que ella jamás le dio, lo intentó… pero jamás pudo.

El la tiro al suelo con mucha fuerza e ira. No quería que las cosas se volvieran a repetir.

-¨lárgate en este mismo instante antes de que acabe contigo, no quiero verte¨-

-¨ni se te ocurra buscarme cuando la zorrita de tu novia no quiera darte el placer que yo si te puedo dar¨-

-¨LARGATE!¨-

Ella salió de la habitación con su ropa en las manos. No le importaba que la vieran semidesnuda por los pasillos del castillo.

En otra parte del castillo horas más tarde…

-¨bien ha llegado la hora de arreglarte¨- dijo Taylor esperando a que bulma saliera del baño.

- ¨ya estoy lista¨- dijo ella saliendo del baño.

-¨ok, primero te maquillare y luego te vestirás¨-

Después de una hora bulma estaba lista.

-¨wow no puedo creer que esta sea yo, de verdad te lo agradezco mucho Taylor¨- le dijo ella con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

-¨no es para tanto hahaha, ahora sigo yo ¨- dijo ella saliendo de la habitación.

-¨está bien, nos vemos¨-

Al rato de que Taylor saliera entro vegeta. Bulma se estaba retocando algunas cosas, y vegeta quedó impactado al verla: su vestido era dorado, brillante y largo. Toda su espalda quedaba al descubierto y eso hacía que se viera muy sexi según vegeta. Su cabello estaba liso y crespo en las puntas, con un flequillo sobre su frente. Sus sandalias eran negras de correas y con un tacón más o menos grande que la hacían estar de la misma estatura de vegeta. Su maquillaje era impecable y no muy exagerado y su piel brillaba como si fuera toda una diosa.

-¨hola vegeta como me veo?¨-

-¨…estás… genial…¨- dijo el casi chorreando la baba

-¨gracias, tu también estas muy guapo¨- el tenía un traje de cuero pegado a su cuerpo color negro, con sus botas y capa roja. Se veía muy varonil y atractivo.

-¨tenemos que irnos¨- dijo el saliendo de la habitación y bulma siguiéndolo.

Fueron los primeros en llegar y el se sentó en su trono y sentó a bulma en sus piernas. Ella le resultaba un poco incomoda el estar sentada en el y tener que estar allí por casi toda la noche.

-¨la música está sonando… tu sabes bailar vegeta?¨-

-¨si no supiera no estaría aquí contigo¨-

Al rato llego raditz acompañado de una muchacha que vegeta nunca había visto en su vida pero le había hablado de ella.

El se sentó en el otro trono al lado de vegeta sentando a la muchacha en sus piernas. Empezaron a hablar de negocios y cosas así. Bulma estaba muy aburrida y quería salir un rato de allí.

-¨vegeta debo ir al baño¨-

-¨no me interrumpas mujer¨- dijo el algo molesto

-¨pero vegeta…¨-

-¨no te demores¨-

Bulma estaba un poco harta de que el la mandara como si fuera su esclava. Oh un momento lo había olvidado… ella era su esclava y no tenía más remedio que obedecer.

Salió del gran salón y se dirigió a los baños. Retoco su gloss en los labios y se acomodo un poco el vestido para que todo estuviera perfecto. Cuando volvió ya había llegado bastante gente y estaban sentados en las mesas charlando mientras escuchaban la música de los violinistas.

Le dio un poco de vergüenza al caminar hacia el trono ya que la gente le tiraba miradas fijas y murmuraban susurrando entre ellos. Logro escuchar que una mujer decía "mira es la princesa bulma, he oído que el rey del fuego la tiene como su esclava, pero me he dado cuenta que es más que eso…"

A bulma le salió una gota de sudor en la frente. Como podrían ser tan entrometidos en la vida de los demás?...

Llego a donde estaba vegeta y el la cogió de la cintura sentándola nuevamente en sus piernas. Todo mundo vio esta acción y ella se puso un poco roja.

Seguía llegando más y más gente y entre ellos Taylor y goku.

Taylor estaba enganchada de la mano de un hombre con un solo ojo. A bulma le pareció eso un poco extraño. Ella lucía un vestido muy bonito. Era verde oscuro y era tan largo que hasta se arrastraba. Se dividía casi en dos partes, pero la tira de tela que se enrollaba alrededor de su cintura conectaba la parte de arriba con la falda larga. Sus sandalias eran altas y tenía el cabello lacio con algunos accesorios y un flequillo hacia un lado que hacía ver su cara extraña ya que casi le tapaba un ojo.

Goku estaba muy guapo también con un smoking y la mujer que lo acompañaba ``chichi´´ tenía un vestido rosa muy bonito y el cabello suelto y ondulado.

Taylor le dijo a su acompañante que buscara mesa mientras iba a buscar a bulma. Ella se acerco hasta donde estaban ellos y vio que raditz estaba acompañado.

-"maldita zorra como se le ocurre aparecerse aquí, si supiera las ganas que tengo de darle su merecido a la guarra esa"- pensó Taylor mirándola con desprecio. Marron se paro y le dijo algo a raditz al oído.

Taylor aprovecho para hablarle y darle celos a esta.

-¨mi amor como estas de guapo no puedo creerlo! ¨- dijo ella casi gritando irónicamente y se acerco para darle un beso en la mejilla. Raditz sabía lo que ella tramaba y la sentó en sus piernas. Marron desde lo lejos los observaba.

-¨perra desgraciada me las pagaras¨- y se fue.

-¨sé lo que estas pensando hacer pero te agradecería que siguieras con tu plan porque yo a esa no me la aguanto¨-

-¨y entonces por qué rayos la trajiste raditz, explícame que es lo que está pasando con esa zorra¨-

-¨te vas un año a otro planeta sin decirme nada y ahora me haces reclamos?¨-

-¨no me provoques raditz dime ya lo que esta pasando¨-

-¨bien, si así es como te vas a calmar… ella es cómplice de freezer y me está obligando a hacer lo que ella quiera¨-

-¨y si no es así que?¨- Taylor ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia

-¨se comunicara con freezer para que mande soldados a destruir mi planeta y este y sabes muy bien que no estamos preparados para una guerra ahora¨-

-¨mmmm ya veo… bueno no te preocupes por eso, me encargare yo misma¨- dijo parándose pero raditz la detuvo tomándola del brazo y sentándola de nuevo.

-¨ni se te ocurra cometer una estupidez¨-

-¨no voy a permitir que te besuquees toda la noche con esa perra y si te pide otra cosa que?¨-

-¨no lo sé Taylor ¨-

-¨ya veo, eso es que yo ya no te importo verdad?¨-

-¨no digas idioteces, he estado pensando mucho en ti¨-

-¨ahh si y como hago para saber que eso es verdad?¨-

-¨solo debes creerme¨- dijo el mirándola con una sonrisa en sus labios

-¨no me convences mucho¨- dijo ella apartando la mirada de el

-¨sabes que es verdad. Lo que paso esa noche paso porque estaba en un momento de debilidad¨-

-¨es que ya no quiero que me sigas diciendo eso, tú no sabes lo que yo sentí en ese momento¨- dijo ella con los ojos encharcados mirándolo de nuevo

-¨bueno perdóname, yo no quería hacerte sentir mal¨- dijo el acariciando su cabello

-¨yo no quiero volver a pasar por lo mismo, quédate con ella porque sé que te podrá dar lo que tú quieres¨-

-¨no me digas eso… sabes que no es así¨-

-¨yo no puedo perdonarte raditz… sabes que te amo, pero debes saber que ya no soy aquella chiquita que se ilusionaba con tan solo una mirada… ¨-

-¨sabia que ya estabas más madura para demostrarte también lo que siento aunque a veces no me gustan las cursilerías… pero quería hacerte saber que yo también te ama… siento lo mismo¨-

-¨solo sé que lo nuestro fue como un sueño….¨-

-¨no, no me digas eso¨- el estaba dolido por todo lo que estaba pasando. Con el tiempo la aprendió a querer. MUCHO. Y ahora la quería más que nunca y no quería perderla.

-¨pero yo ya desperté¨- se paro con los ojos aguados y raditz la volvió a coger de la mano y le dijo que no moviendo la cabeza. Ella lo miro y se soltó.

-¨no quiero que me busques mas¨- y se fue hacia donde estaban bulma y vegeta.

Raditz se sentía muy culpable por todo. Y más por lo que había pasado horas antes en su habitación. Pero él no podía perderla había sufrido mucho cuando ella había desaparecido todo ese tiempo, pero ocultaba sus sentimientos de depresión y a veces lloraba del arrepentimiento. Si, si lo dije bien LLORABA. La verdad es que el también puede ser muy sensible pero solo cuando se trataba de Taylor. En tiempos pasados el no tenia corazón, no se interesaba por nadie y mecho menos por una mujer. Hasta que ella con su forma de ser tan, tan extravagante y cariñosa, le dio mucho apoyo en los problemas que el tenia, tanto familiares como la cuestión de rey y tener que mandar un planeta. Sus padres habían muerto cuando el tenia 12 años. Y desde entonces ya no le importaba nada. Solo vengarse.

-¨no creas que me rendiré tan fácilmente¨- dijo él con su mirada triste pero la cambio al ver que marron volvía. Actuó como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¨hola hermano hola bulma estas esplendida y radiante¨-

-¨todo es gracias a ti, como puedo agradecerte?¨-

-¨yendo con migo a la mesa para presentarte unos amigos¨-

-¨ni se te ocurra Taylor, sabes que odio esas sabandijas¨- dijo vegeta molesto.

-¨no seas aguafiestas vegeta, ahora te la traigo¨- dijo ella cogiéndola del brazo y se la llevo casi a rastras a la mesa.

-¨hola chicos ella es bulma¨- dijo ella a los que estaban sentados en la mesa.

-¨hola mucho gusto soy tenshian¨- dijo el parándose del asiento tomándola de la mano y dándole un cálido beso en ella. Bulma se quedo sorprendida ante esa caballerosa acción.

Vegeta los estaba observando y no le gusto para nada lo que el sujeto había hecho.

-¨maldito¨- dijo el casi echando chispas

-¨bueno pues ya conoces a kacarotto, y ella es chichi mi mejor amiga.¨-

-¨mucho gusto ¨-

-¨igual¨-

-¨bueno ya que nos conocemos todos, a brindar!¨-

Todos tomaron una copa con champan y brindaron. Bulma se quedo un rato en la mesa charlando con ellos. Y la estaban pasando bastante bien ya que goku los hacía reír mucho.

-¨espérenme un momento ahora vuelvo ¨- dijo Taylor parándose de la silla.

-¨ok¨- dijo bulma

Taylor salió del salón para irse al baño. Raditz al ver que ella salía decidió seguirla.

-¨ahora vuelvo¨- le dijo a vegeta ya que estaban charlando.

-¨quieres que te acompañe lindura?¨- dijo marron

-¨no, solo voy al baño¨-

-¨está bien, pero no te tardes¨-

-"maldita perra, como tiene de chantajeado al pobre raditz"- pensó vegeta mirándola con desprecio.

Raditz salió al pasillo y vio que Taylor se había metido al baño y el se fue detrás.

Ella se estaba mirando en el espejo, se dio cuenta que el baño estaba totalmente vacío y empezó a recordar lo que había pasado hace unos minutos con raditz. Tampoco quería perderlo pero no podía perdonarlo tan fácilmente. Debía tener orgullo para que el la respetara y la valorara.

El se acerco a ella cautelosamente para que no se diera cuenta ni lo viera por el espejo. La agarro de la cintura y la acerco a el. Ella se asusto un poco y al verlo se enojo.

-¨creo haberte dicho que no me siguieras¨-

-¨no seas así con migo amor, sabes que estoy arrepentido¨- le dijo el susurrándole al oído, poniéndose un poquito romántico.

-¨no raditz… no puedes jugar así con migo¨- le dijo ella intentando zafarse del agarre de él.

-¨por favor perdóname, en cuanto pueda librarme de ella te demostrare que es verdad lo que te estoy diciendo¨-

-¨y cuando será?... cuando raditz cuando?¨- dijo ella empezando a llorar amargamente

-¨cuando tenga la oportunidad, ya no llores por favor¨- dijo el abrazándola. Ella se tapaba la cara con sus manos no quería que él la viera llorar así.

-¨cuando ya todo mundo se burló de mi, cuando ya supieron que me cambiaste por una cualquiera, entonces te librarías de ella?¨-

-¨no yo no pretendía hacerte sentir así. Y yo no soy perfecto¨-

-¨lo sé pero si me quisieras no lo hubieras vuelto a hacerlo…¨-

-¨como supiste?¨-

-¨CREES QUE SOY UNA ESTUPIDA? YO NO NACI AYER ME DI CUENTA QUE TE LA VOLVISTE A TIRAR¨-

-¨pero…¨-

-¨NO ME TOQUES¨- dijo ella empujándolo

-¨Taylor, ella fue la que me beso y se desnudo, yo no hice nada, la rechacé y la eché de la habitación… tienes que creerme ¨-

-¨ … ¨-

-¨te estoy diciendo la verdad¨- dijo el acercándose nuevamente a ella

-¨no te acerques mas¨- dijo ella dejando de llorar.

-¨solo dame una oportunidad para demostrarte que es verdad¨-

-¨que es verdad que?¨-

-¨que… yo…te amo¨- dijo él con un poco de dificultad

Taylor quedo sorprendida. El jamás le había dicho estas palabras y se sintió muy contenta al escucharlo. Sabía que él jamás diría estas palabras simplemente por decirlas, ya que le causaba mucha dificultad tener que admitirlo.

El la abrazo y ella empezó a llorar de nuevo en su pecho. después de un largo rato de llorar decidió hablar.

-¨si te perdono¨- le dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos

-¨… no te arrepentirás ¨- y la beso tan apasionadamente que no supieron si pasaron segundos o minutos, pero la verdad no importaba.

El la agarro de las piernas y la sentó en el muro de los lavamanos. Besándola nuevamente y ella enredando sus dedos en su rebelde cabello se empezaron a excitar y el fue bajando con sus besos hasta el cuello. Ella se sentía en la quinta nube con las caricias que este le brindaba. Empezó a acariciar su espalda hasta llegar a sus glúteos y los empezó a apretar con ambas manos. Ella empezó a quitarle su capa negra y de seguido su camisa de cuero.

-¨quieres continuar con esto? Porque mira ya como me estas poniendo¨- dijo el poniendo su mano en su parte intima.

-¨tal vez mas tarde¨- le dijo ella pícaramente guiñándole un ojo.

-¨no me digas eso… ah y porque no nos vamos para la habitación bebe?¨-

-¨sabes que alguien te está esperando ahí afuera¨-

-¨tienes razón, no debemos correr riesgos¨-

-¨creo que ya se como quitártela de encima¨-

-¨¨ah sí y cómo?- le dijo el volviéndose a poner su camisa y la capa.

-¨he visto que mira mucho a tenshian, y él piensa que ella es muy atractiva¨- dijo ella con cara de maldad

-¨me encanta tu mente maligna¨- dijo el burlándose un poco

-¨ya veras¨-

-¨te espero en el salón¨- le dijo él y luego le dio un beso. Salió del baño y se fue al gran salón.

Taylor quedó en el baño maquillándose de nuevo.

-¨mi plan para hacerle dar celos a raditz fracasó, pero no pude resistirme al ver a esa zorra tan cerca de él…. Espero que todo esto valga la pena¨-

Salió del baño maquillada de nuevo y no se notaba para nada que había llorado. Se sentó en la mesa con sus amigos y le hablo a tenshian en el oído:

-¨marron me ha dicho que desea estar contigo lo más pronto posible¨-

-¨voy por ella¨- dijo el parándose de la silla y dirigiéndose hacia ella.

Taylor al ver que el se acercaba se paro y fue hacia el

-¨hola lindura como estas?¨- dijo ella muy coqueta

-¨venia a hacerte una invitación a mi planeta, que te parece?¨-

-¨oh me parece estupendo¨- `` raditz esta muy aburrido y no creo que la mosquita muerta se le acerque, me vendrían bien unas vacaciones´´ pensó ella muy convencida.

-¨te gustaría quedarte 1 mes?¨-

-¨me encantaría… cuando nos vamos?¨-

-¨ya mismo¨-

-¨oh esta bien, espérame un momento¨- fue y le dijo a raditz que tenia asuntos pendientes y no regresaría en un mes.

-¨ok ya podemos irnos¨- le dijo ella cogiéndolo de la mano.

-¨nos vemos chicos¨- le dijo el a sus amigos cuando paso cerca de ellos. Luego salieron del salón y se fueron.

-¨no puedo creer que hayas podido quitártela de encima¨- le dijo bulma a Taylor muy sorprendida.

-¨para mi nada es imposible hahahaha¨-

-¨o sea que ya te reconciliaste con raditz¨- le dijo ella sonriendo

-¨digamos que si… tenemos que bailar… cambiare la música¨-

-¨como?¨-

-¨ya lo veras¨-

Taylor salió un momento del salón y llego con hombres de la servidumbre que llevaban cargado en sus hombros 6 enormes bafles y un gran equipo de música. A la gente le pareció eso muy extraño porque jamás habían visto aparatos como esos aunque la tecnología en el planeta era bastante avanzada. Vegeta se sorprendió también, ya iba a cometer una locura de las suyas. Los mayordomos conectaron el sistema como Taylor les había explicado. Ella encendió el quipo a todo volumen y empezó a sonar una música muy movida. A la gente le gusto, se paro y empezaron a bailar al ritmo de la música. También habían instalado luces en el techo y ya todo parecía una discoteca y estaba todo a oscuras.

La música sonaba y retumbaba tan fuerte que no se escuchaba lo que la gente hablaba. Taylor se dirigió hasta vegeta y lo jalo de la mano para que se parara del trono.

-¨QUE TE PARECE HERMANO?¨-

-¨LA VERDAD ME SORPRENDES, ESTA BASTANTE BIEN LA MUSICA¨- dijo el empezando a mover su cuerpo al ritmo de la música. Al igual raditz y bulma que se acercaron a ellos.

Toda la fiesta estaba animada y la gente bailaba y bebía sin parar. Taylor estaba bailando con raditz y bulma con vegeta. Ellos bebían mucho alcohol y ya empezaban a sentirse un poco entonados.

Taylor y bulma aun no habían querido tomar. Querían disfrutar la fiesta al máximo… tal vez mas tarde empezarían a beber, pero no por ahora.

-¨ME ALEGRA QUE ESA ESTUPIDA SE FUE¨- le dijo Taylor a raditz

-¨AHORA TENEMOS UN MES PARA NOSOTROS SOLOS¨-

-¨NO OLVIDES LO QUE ME PROMETISTE ¨-

-¨CLARO QUE NO MI AMOR¨- tenían que gritar para poder escucharse.

-¨TENGO UN POCO DE CALOR¨-

-¨QUIERES QUE VALLAMOS AL BALCÓN?¨-

-¨SI POR FAVOR¨-

Fueron al balcón a tomar un poco de aire y las 4 lunas que rodeaban el planeta estaban más hermosas que nunca.

-¨que hiciste en este año¨- le dijo ella

-¨pues la verdad lo mismo de siempre, conquiste aproximadamente 60 planetas y saque provecho de su tecnología y culturas… que hiciste tu?¨-

-¨fui al planeta tierra y allí conocí muchas personas e hice amigas. Vivía con mi amiga Brenda, yo nunca le dije que provenía de otro planeta ni nada de eso, pero cuando vuelva se lo confesare, quedo muy triste cuando le dije que me tenía que ir ¨-

-¨vegeta me había dicho hace unos mese que vendrías¨-

-¨oh así que logro dominar el don de ver el futuro¨-

-¨aja, y la verdad me dijo que se había dado cuenta de todo lo que había pasado entre tú y yo… ¨-

-¨es un metiche!¨-

-¨solo se preocupa por ti¨-

-¨lo sé… aunque a veces el no quiera admitirlo me quiere mucho y sabe que sin mí no sería nada¨-

-¨y sabes lo que sería yo sin ti?¨-

-¨no…¨-

-¨seria como un agujero negro en la galaxia, oscuro vacio e infinito de dolor ¨-

-¨me encanta cuando te pones así de romántico¨- se empezaron a besar con mucha delicadeza y después entraron otra vez al enorme salón.


	8. Chapter 8

Bulma y vegeta estaban bailando y como estaban en lo más oscuro y nadie los veía vegeta decidió lanzarse quiera disfrutar de TODO esa noche.

-¨no puedo creer que estés tan hermosa hoy¨- dijo el empezando a besar su cuello.

-¨vegeta porque eres tan malo con migo?¨-

-¨tu me provocas mucho y no puedo evitarlo mujer¨- el le toco sus nalgas y las apretó y la acerco mucho a el.

-¨no quiero que vayas tan rápido¨- dijo ella quitando las manos de el de su trasero.

El empezó a besarla, primero fue un beso cálido y lento después fue más intenso y excitante. El la recostó sobre la pared y la cargo cogiéndola de las piernas. Bulma estaba bastante asustada, él quería fornicar con ella esa noche pero ella no estaba preparada. Y sabía que si no hacia lo que le pedía acabaría con su planeta y sus padres. Debía buscar una forma de que eso no pasara.

-¨vegeta…¨-

-¨que pasa bulma¨-

-¨tu me gustas mucho pero no quiero hacer esto¨- el aun la seguía besando

-¨no resulto de tu talla?¨- pregunto el burlonamente

-¨no es eso… ¨-

-¨vamos mujer… se que te gustara pero no quiero que lo hagamos aquí… por qué no vamos a la habitación¨-

-¨vegeta por favor no… vamos más tarde, cuando se acabe la fiesta¨- ella sabía que él se había tomado unos tragos de mas.

-¨jump¨- el la soltó y la cogió de la mano para que siguieran bailando.

Bailaron por un largo rato sin parar y bulma ya se estaba empezando a debilitar.

-¨vegeta… tengo mucho calor y estoy un poco mareada¨-

-¨quieres que hagamos el amor en la ducha?¨- dijo el empezando a darle pequeños besos en el cuello.

-¨nooooooooooo como se te ocurre solo quiero comer y beber algo¨-

-¨en la mesa hay todo tipo de comida, come todo lo que quieras mientras yo salgo un rato al balcón, allí te espero¨-

Vegeta fue hacia el balcón y encontró a raditz y a Taylor besándose. El tosió un poco para que ellos supieran que él estaba allí. Raditz se separo de Taylor y decidió disimular un poco.

-¨como andas vegeta?¨-

-¨pues bien… y ustedes qué tal?¨-

-¨tu qué crees?¨- pregunto Taylor irónicamente sonriendo

-¨oh esta bien…¨- dijo el sabiendo que interrumpía algo -¨pero les aconsejaría que fueran a una habitación¨- sonrió un poco y Taylor se puso furiosa

-¨metete en tus asuntos vegeta!¨-

-¨me largo¨- entro de nuevo al salón y vio a bulma bailando con un desconocido y este le decía cosas al oído y la tenía muy agarradita de la cintura.

-¨SE PUEDE SABER QUE HACES?¨- dijo el dirigiéndose al desconocido.

-¨lo siento mucho rey, por favor no me mate¨- dijo el hombre bastante asustado y temblando

-¨LARGATE DE AQUÍ Y NO QUIERO VERTE MAS¨- a el hombre solo le faltaban paticas para salir corriendo.

-¨se puede saber por qué empezaste a bailar con ese?¨- le pregunto muy confundido él a bulma.

-¨vegeta….. Estoy muy mareada¨- dijo ella tambaleándose y vegeta la agarro inmediatamente.

-¨que te sucede?¨- vegeta sintió un olor fuerte en ella. Ese insecto la había drogado! No lo podía creer

-¨tendrás que sentarte¨- dijo el cargando a bulma y llevándola a un asiento. El se dirigió a uno de los guardias y ordeno que buscaran al sujeto y lo mataran.

Le llevo un vaso con agua a bulma que ya empezaba a sonreír como una psicópata.

-¨mujer estás muy mal… debería llevarte a la habitación¨-

-¨no quiero ir a ninguna parte yamcha!¨- dijo ella gritando.

-¨como me has llamado?¨-

-¨yamcha cariño ven aquí… te he extrañado mucho¨-

-¨estás loca! Otra vez llamándome por ese nombre?¨-

-¨yam… que te pasa? Es que ya no me quieres?¨- dijo ella empezando a llorar

-¨no llores mujer… vas a llamar la atención¨-

-¨no me importa… por qué no me das un besito mi amor?¨-

-¨que!¨-

-¨ven aquí…¨- dijo ella parándose de la silla y camino hacia vegeta temblándole las piernas y cayó en el apoyando sus manos en el cuello.

-¨bulma deberías….¨- no termino la frase porque ella se había quedado profundamente dormida. Vegeta quedó muy sorprendido por tal acto y se sentó en la silla con ella acostada en sus brazos durmiendo como un bebe.

Raditz y Taylor no se habían dado cuenta de lo que había pasado ya que todavía seguían en el balcón hablando. Goku estaba borracho perdido bailando y los demás estaban igual. Aunque la fiesta no seguía tan animada.

-¨ya son las 5 de la madrugada¨- dijo vegeta al ver que bulma empezaba a despertarse.

-¨que ha pasado vegeta?¨-

-¨prefiero no hablar de eso¨-

-¨vegeta… quiero que…¨-

-¨que quieres?¨-

Ella no pudo decir nada porque sus labios se acercaron a los de el y se besaron muy apasionadamente y vegeta la pegó más a su cuerpo. Ella lo estaba provocando mucho y ya no aguantaría más.

-¨vámonos¨- dijo el cargándola en sus brazos saliendo del salón.

-¨no por favor quedémonos¨- dijo ella suplicante

-¨ya no aguanto más… vamos¨-

-¨no vegeta nos iremos más tarde¨-

-¨muy bien muy bien nos iremos en 1 hora¨-

-¨gracias vegeta¨-

-¨como digas¨- dijo el enojado

Ya la gente se empezaba a ir y quedaban solo los borrachos. Taylor y raditz decidieron ir a dormir.

-¨nos vemos mañana amor¨- le dijo ella a raditz acercándose a él para darle un beso.

-¨no vas a dormir con migo?¨-

-¨mmmm no, aun no te lo tienes merecido¨-

-¨me dijiste que…¨-

-¨solo dije tal vez, nada mas… pero la verdad¨-

-¨si lo sé no estás preparada, pero yo no te presionare¨-

-¨quería quedarme un rato pero solo para dormir, nada mas¨-

-¨estaría encantadísimo que te quedaras conmigo esta noche¨-

Entraron a la habitación y raditz cerró la puerta con pestillo. Taylor solo quería jugar un rato con raditz para cobrarle lo que él le había hecho. Y esperaba con mucha ansia que diera resultado. Ella lo quiere mucho incluso lo ama y hasta daría la vida por él. Pero el que la hace la paga, y ella no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados.

-¨tengo un poco de calor… ¨- dijo Taylor, empezando a quitarse el vestido. Y raditz se quedo parado mirándola casi chorreando la baba cuando ella se quitaba el vestido. Quedando solo en ropa interior se acostó en la cama.

-¨acuéstate¨- raditz se empezó a quitar la ropa quedando solo en bóxers y acostándose al lado de ella.

-¨hoy no bebiste nada…¨- dijo el extrañado

-¨no soy una alcohólica… pero hoy no me apeteció¨- claro porque eso era parte del plan. -¨pero tú si bebiste demasiado…¨-

-¨lo sé¨- el estaba con los ojos rojos del sueño y el cansancio y hablaba un poco enredado. El plan estaba saliendo perfecto.

-¨raditz… he estado pensando en lo que paso en el baño y…¨-

-¨dime que pensaste¨-

-¨te gustaría… seguir?¨-

El no dijo ninguna palabra y con un movimiento muy rápido se acostó encima de ella comenzando a besarla y a tocarle todo el cuerpo. Taylor se asusto un poco por esta acción tan inesperada y se separó un poco de el.

-¨muy rápido?¨- pregunto el preocupado

-¨si… ¨-

-¨prefieres que no lo hagamos ¨-

-¨si… si quiero pero estoy un poco asustada¨-

-¨si no quieres no seguimos porqu…¨- Taylor no lo dejo terminar porque lo cayó con un beso tomando ella la iniciativa…

En el gran salón…

Bulma y vegeta estaban en el balcón pero ninguno pronunciaba palabras. Ella estaba pensando en cómo librarse de vegeta y la verdad es que ella no sabía si era virgen o no, tampoco sabía si en ese momento tenia novio, y si tuvo relaciones sexuales con alguien en el pasado? Si eso era cierto no le dolería si lo hiciera, y decidió arriesgarse… igual vegeta la atraía mucho y pensó que tal vez sería buena la experiencia.

-¨vegeta vámonos para tu habitación estoy muy cansada¨-

-¨hasta que por fin quisiste¨- dijo él con una sonrisa en sus labios

En el salón no había nadie y vegeta le ordeno a un mayordomo que apagara la música y ordenaran todo. Fueron a la habitación, llegaron y vegeta cerró la puerta. Bulma se encerró en el baño para cambiarse.

-¨no entiendo porque es tan vergonzosa… supongo que ella ya tuvo relaciones con el insecto de su novio¨- pensó vegeta en voz alta

-¨ya estoy lista¨- dijo bulma saliendo del baño vestida con un pequeño camisón de seda color rojo tranparente que dejaba ver sus pechos y sus tangas negras. Vegeta estaba chorreando la baba y algo allí abajo se estaba despertando notablemente. Se empezó a quitar la ropa quedando en bóxers.

-¨porque no hacemos el amor? Tu estas muy sexi y…¨- dijo el acercándose a ella peligrosamente.

-¨vegeta… yo no sé si soy virgen o no… dime, yo tengo novio? Sé que lo sabes dímelo¨-

Vegeta paro de caminar hacia ella y le dijo muy enojado

-¨por qué quieres saber eso ahora?¨-

-¨pues no se… si yo tengo una relación con alguien ahora supongo que no debo ser virgen… o sí?¨-

-¨eso no importa ahora mujer¨- dijo el acercándose de nuevo

-¨tengo miedo vegeta yo no recuerdo haber tenido este tipo de relaciones¨-

-¨bueno pues será una buena experiencia…¨- dijo el besándola salvajemente y tocando todo su cuerpo. Ella se dejo llevar y empozo a acariciar sus pectorales y espalda. Vegeta estaba demasiado excitado y quito su bóxer con un movimiento rápido. Bulma quedo muy impresionada por lo que sus ojos veían y se sonrojó mucho al ver el miembro del rey pero decidió no seguir mirando porque le daba un poco de no sé qué. Él le quito el camisón dejando al descubierto sus pechos y los tomo con sus dos manos para empezar a lamerlos. Después de esto la llevo hasta la cama donde la desnudó por completo y se echó encima de ella besándola de nuevo.

Bulma estaba muy incómoda por esto y se estaba empezando a arrepentir de lo que estaba haciendo y rezaba para que alguien la salvara de la situación en que estaba.

En la habitación de raditz…

Taylor estaba encima de raditz aun en ropa interior al igual que el. Ella se empezó a mover con movimientos lentos pero excitantes al mismo tiempo que lo besaba. Raditz estaba completamente excitado y con un movimiento quedo el encima de ella.

-¨ahora si no podrás escapar¨- dijo el empezando a desabrochar su sostén (el sostén se desbrocha por la parte de adelante)

-¨eso es lo que tu crees¨- dijo ella con una gran sonrisa y en ese momento sonó la alarma en todo el castillo.

-¨oh no, ahora no¨- dijeron raditz y vegeta al mismo tiempo.

-¨que es eso vegeta?¨- pregunto bulma un poco asustada y poniéndose la ropa de nuevo al igual que vegeta.

-¨nos están indicando que hay una emergencia… tengo que irme¨- dijo el y le dio un beso a ella en los labios

-¨te salvaste por estas vez¨- le dijo en susurro al oído y se fue.

Lo mismo hizo raditz y se encontró en el pasillo con vegeta.

-¨que crees que sea vegeta?¨-

-¨más vale que no sea ninguna estupidez porque estaba en un asunto muy importante ¨- dijo el furioso

-¨igual yo¨- dijo raditz con una gota de sudor en la frente

Llegaron al cuartel y se encontraron con nappa

-¨que ha pasado nappa?¨-

-¨parece que algún intruso esta en el planeta 340 que conquistamos hace 3 años mi señor¨-

-¨quienes son los intrusos?¨-

-¨son soldados de freezer¨-

-¨maldito… prepara las naves, partiremos en media hora¨-

-¨como usted ordene mi señor¨-

-¨tendremos que preparar las cosas que necesitaremos, no vemos luego¨- dijo raditz yéndose para la habitación.

Taylor ya se había vestido con su pijama y se fue a la habitación de vegeta encontrando a bulma medio dormida.

-¨jajajaja esos dos se lo merecían¨-

-¨has sido tu la causante de todo este alboroto Taylor?¨-

-¨si, yo solita¨-

-¨pues te agradezco no sabes de la que me salvaste¨-

-¨que ha ocurrido¨-

-¨vegeta y yo íbamos a… ya sabes, eso… pero yo no estoy preparada¨-

-¨oh ya entiendo… mi hermano es un cabeza hueca. Como se le ocurre pedirte eso tan pronto?¨-

-¨lo sé pero debes saber que también es culpa mía¨-

-¨entiendo… pero no bueno ya paso todo¨-

-¨que has hecho?¨-

-¨envié unos robots al planeta 340 con un localizador igual al de freezer¨-

-¨entonces ellos tendrán que irse?¨-

-¨aja, pero es por una razón¨-

-¨cual?¨-

-¨raditz cree que yo dejo que se burlen de mi pero está muy equivocado y vegeta… lo único que ha querido hoy es acostarse contigo y eso no es justo bulma el tiene que apreciarte y respetarte porque eso es lo que hace un hombre decente y más que todo un rey ¨-

-¨tienes razón Taylor te agradezco mucho lo que hiciste¨-

-¨por nada, pero debes saber que ellos odian tener que ir de misiones matando robots y seres inútiles, pero les he mandado bastantes para que se tomen unas buenas vacaciones jajajaja¨-

-¨jajajaja esa si fue una buena idea Taylor¨-

-¨lo se, oye bulma por casualidad no te gustaría ir conmigo al planeta tierra¨-

-¨ese es el de raditz?¨-

-¨no, es el de los terrícolas, es espectacular deberías venir conmigo¨-

-¨esta bien por que no, cuando nos vamos?¨-

-¨hoy en la noche¨-

-¨estupendo prepararé mi maleta¨-

-¨ok me voy a dormir… son las 7 de la mañana y no he dormido nada¨-

-¨está bien que descanses¨-

Al momento de que Taylor se fuera a su habitación vegeta llego muy enojado. Tomo una maleta del closet y empezó a empacar armaduras, ropa y cosas así.

-¨vegeta a donde te vas?¨- dijo ella muy inocente de la situación

-¨tengo que irme por 2 meses, y no puedes venir con migo, es una misión¨-

-¨oh ya veo, bueno que tengas suerte¨-

Vegeta volteo a ver a bulma muy extrañado pensó que le pediría que la llevara con él o algo así. Pero no, ella estaba un poco sospechosa de la situación.

Llego la hora de irse y vegeta se fue a despedirse de bulma pero ella estaba dormida y le dio un cálido beso en los labios, muy suave para que ella no se despertara.

Taylor aun seguía despierta mirando muy divertida a raditz furioso.

-¨maldita sea, porque tiene que suceder una emergencia en este momento, no he dormido nada ahhhhhhhhhhhh! TE ODIO FREEZER!¨-

-¨tú no estás obligado a irte… por qué no te quedas aquí con migo?¨-

-¨no puedo Taylor sabes que vegeta es mi amigo y le debo muchas¨-

-¨está bien vete con el cabeza hueca de mi hermano… yo te esperare aquí¨-

-¨nos vemos…¨- dijo el acercándose a ella abrazándola con un brazo y dándole un beso. Después salió por la puerta.

-¨mi amor… espero que esto te sirva de lección…. que conmigo no se juega¨- pensó Taylor en voz alta.

Ese mismo día bulma se despertó a las 5 de la tarde y se preparo para el viaje que tendría con Taylor. Cerca de la 8 Taylor fue a la habitación de ella y vio que estaba lista.

-¨nos vamos?¨-

-¨si… pero lo que me preocupa es que no tengo bastante ropa para llevar¨-

-¨no te preocupes cuando lleguemos iremos de shopping ok?¨-

-¨fantástico!¨-

Fueron hasta la nave que ya estaba preparada para el viaje. Esta era bastante grande. Casi como una casa porque tenía de todo. Cada una se instalo en una habitación y emprendieron el viaje. El viaje era un poco largo duraba 3 días pero en las pocas horas que llevaban de viaje Taylor recibió una llamada.

-¨PRINCESA TENEMOS UNA EMERGENCIA, LAS NAVES ESTAN ESTROPEDAS…! ¨-


	9. Chapter 9

-¨ENTRAMOS A UNA LLUVIA DE ASTEROIDES Y GOLPEARON LAS NAVES… LA MISION SERÁ CANCELADA DEBEMOS VOLVER AL PLANETA¨-

-¨QUE ME ESTAS CONTANDO NAPPA, ESTAN HERIDOS?

-¨por suerte no princesa…. ¨- dijo nappa un poco mas calmado

-¨oh no mi plan fracasa otra vez…¨- pensó Taylor en susurro.

-¨princesa tendremos que regresar al planeta de fuego y esperar que reparen las naves… pero si no lo hacen a tiempo, daremos por perdido el planeta 340¨-

-¨nappa tengo que irme… en un momento llamare a vegeta¨-

-¨adiós¨-

-¨¡BULMA!¨-

-¨que pasa Taylor porque tanto alboroto?¨- dijo bulma saliendo de la habitación medio dormida

-¨ha fallado, mi plan ha fallado, las naves están destrozadas y tendrán que regresar… ¨-

-¨que mala suerte… entonces que harás?¨-

-¨destruiré los robots con un solo botón… diré que fui contigo hasta el planeta 340 y que destruimos los robots¨-

-¨nosotras dos solas?¨-¨pregunto bulma no muy convencida

-¨es ridículo… no me lo creo ni yo¨- dijo Taylor con una gota de sudor

-¨por qué no los destruyes pero no dices nada?¨-

-¨vegeta no parara hasta saber quien los acabó¨-

-¨no tienes más ideas?¨-

-¨no… bah no importa será una de mis travesuras… como dije ellos se lo merecen¨-

-¨tarde o temprano se darán cuenta…¨-

-¨no importa amiga¨- dijo ella hundiendo un botón de un control remoto.

-¨ya está?¨-

-¨si… ¡ahora disfrutemos de nuestras vacaciones!¨-

Taylor llamo a vegeta desde la nave, desde ella se podían comunicar y ver por medio de la gigantesca pantalla. Le dijo que se dirigía al planeta tierra y que no llegaría en tres meses.

-¨por qué demonios te vas?¨-

-¨vegeta no te enojes… son solo unas vacaciones¨-

-¨y que me dices del tiempo que pasaste allí? ¨-

-¨también eran vacaciones…¨- dijo ella intentando juntar las puntas de sus dedos índices.

-¨¡¿PIENSAS PASARTE LA VIDA DE VACACIONES?¨-

-¨yo puedo hacer con mi vida lo que se me dé la gana… y para que lo sepas estoy llevando a cabo unos estudios¨-

-¨pero que dices, si tu tuviste una buena educación¨-

-¨pero esto es distinto vegeta… tu no lo entenderías¨-

-¨y dime… que es lo que estudias eh¨-

-¨pues son cosas de belleza… son planes para el futuro de nuestro planeta¨-

-¨pues eso me tranquiliza mas… espero que todo sea para bien¨-

-¨claro vegeta!¨-

-¨bueno, le dijiste a bulma que te ibas?¨-

-¨claro, quedó muy triste pero pronto volveré¨-

-¨por casualidad no la tendrás ahí contigo?¨- dijo vegeta sospechoso de una travesura de Taylor

-¨pues… no… como se te ocurre?¨- en ese momento bulma se vio detrás de Taylor. Se dirigía a la cocina por un vaso de agua.

-¨y quién es esa?¨- dijo el haciéndose el inocente

-¨es una compañera que…¨-

-¨CREES QUE SOY ESTÚPIDO? POR QUE TE LA LLEVASTE? SABES QUE ELLA ES MI ESCLAVA¨-

-¨VEGETA NO SEAS EGOISTA ELLA SE MORIRIA ENCERRADA EN UNA HABITACION DIA Y NOCHE… ANTES NO SE COMO TE SOPORTO TANTO TIEMPO¨-

-¨cuando las naves estén arregladas iré por las dos¨-

-¨ni se te ocurra vegeta¨- en ese momento vegeta corto la comunicación.

-¨idiota¨-

Durante el viaje de Taylor y bulma, vegeta llamaba constantemente para pelear con Taylor. El ya estaba con raditz en el planeta y los demás soldados. Recibieron la información de que la presencia de los robots y soldados había desaparecido. En ese momento vegeta supo de quien era la culpa, pero por el momento lo dejaría pasar.

Raditz estaba un poco molesto por lo que Taylor le había hecho. Lo calentó, lo mando a una supuesta misión y ella se largo. Era justo pero exagerado.

-¨mi hermosa princesa… sé que me extrañaras¨- dijo él con una sonrisa en sus labios.

La nave había aterrizado en un lugar desértico muy lejos de la población. De ella salió Taylor muy feliz y de seguido bulma que observaba todo a su alrededor.

-¨wow es increíble Taylor…. Pero aquí no hay nadie¨-

-¨no te preocupes, es porque estamos lejos de la gente¨-

-¨y que harás con la nave?¨-

-¨la guardare en mi capsula¨-

-¨que es eso?¨-

-¨son unas pequeñas capsulas en las que puedes guardar de todo, son muy útiles para estos casos¨-

-¨oh que bueno¨-

-¨por hoy nos quedaremos aquí porque te enseñaré a volar¨-

-¨queeee!¨-

-¨si ya lo escuchaste, debes aprender a volar para llegar a la ciudad, yo no pienso cargar con todo¨-

-¨cuando empezaremos?¨-

-¨son las 7 de la mañana…. A las 9 cuando desayunemos y nos preparemos¨-

-¨perfecto!¨-

Las dos se fueron a asear y desayunar. A las 9 ya estaban listas. Taylor le enseño a como concentrar su energía y todo el rollo hasta que por fin puedo levantar el vuelo.( es lo mismo que cuando gohan le enseño a videl)

-¨lo estás haciendo muy bien! Creí que tardaríamos todo el día¨-

-¨yo también tengo poderes y mi capacidad para aprender este tipo de cosas es muy rápido¨-

-¨y tu como lo sabes¨-

-¨no lo sé… pero lo presiento¨-

-¨y que sabes hacer?¨-

-¨solo recuerdo unas pocas técnicas. Puedo transformarme en agua, puedo hacer llover y que caiga una tormenta. También puedo mover el agua con mis manos, no importa la cantidad¨-

-¨vaya eso es muy poderoso¨-

-¨cuales son los tuyos¨-

-¨pues yo soy muy distinta a vegeta… el solo puede jugar con sus llamitas de cerillas… yo en cambio puedo manipular los rayos, los vientos y la nieve¨-

-¨oh es espectacular pero… no deberías ser igual a vegeta?¨-

-¨mi padre es descendiente del planeta de fuego, pero mi madre es del planeta de la tierra. Supongo que al haberse unido los dos poderes nacieron los míos, mientras vegeta solo capto los de papa ¨-

-¨y tu eres más poderosa que vegeta?¨-

-¨no, somos casi iguales, el me gana por 100 unidades¨-

-¨vegeta es el más poderoso de todos¨-

-¨en eso te equivocas, el más poderoso el freezer, es la lagartija mas asquerosa del universo¨-

-¨se que algún día vegeta podrá vencerlo¨-

Bulma siguió con las clases hasta que por fin pudo volar a gran velocidad y muy alto.

-¨estupendo bulma! Es hora de cenar¨-

-¨vaya pensé que tardaría más en alcanzarte en velocidad¨-

-¨eres muy poderosa bulma¨- dijo ella sonriéndole

-¨gracias!¨-

Al día siguiente se levantaron temprano, guardaron todo en las capsulas y volaron hasta la ciudad. Llegaron a un edificio y entraron en el. Los apartamentos eran demasiados en el edificio. Subieron 10 pisos en el ascensor hasta que llegaron al 11.

-¨aquí vive mi amiga… nos quedaremos aquí en nuestra estadía, ella es muy buena y sé que se llevaran muy bien las dos¨-

-¨eso espero¨- dijo bulma un poco nerviosa por todo

Taylor fue al apartamento numero 108 y toco el timbre. En un momento abrieron la puerta encontrándose con su amiga.

-¨¡VIDEL!¨-

-¨TAYLOR AMIGA TE EXTRAÑE MUCHO¨- dijo videl abrazando a su amiga y saludando a su compañera.

-¨mucho gusto soy bulma¨-

-¨hola, soy videl, ya verás que la pasaremos muy bien las tres, bienvenida a mi apartamento¨-

-¨muchas gracias videl¨-

-¨vamos bulma entremos¨-

Entraron al apartamento y era bastante grande y bonito. Los muebles eran muy modernos con colores que llamaban la atención. Estaba dividido en 2 habitaciones, 3 baños 2 en cada habitación y uno particular. También estaba la cocina y el balcón que daba una vista preciosa a la ciudad.

-¨es muy bonito tu apartamento te felicito¨- le dijo bulma a videl

-¨gracias desde ahora será tu casa, compartirás la habitación con Taylor¨-

-¨te agradezco mucho videl¨-

Taylor y bulma se instalaron en la habitación y cada una tenía su cama y su closet. Después de esto las tres fueron de shopping por todas las tiendas de la ciudad cargando en las capsulas toneladas de ropa.

-¨ Taylor de donde sacaste tantos papeles verdes?¨-

-¨se llama dinero bulma… y son el cambio que me dieron en mi estadía pasada por gran cantidad de oro que encontré en un planeta no muy lejano de este¨-

-¨y te quedan suficientes¨-

-¨tengo millones de ellos, no te preocupes yo te daré cuando necesites¨-

-¨ok¨-

Las tres regresaron al apartamento con las toneladas de ropa.

-¨wow realmente estamos chifladas!¨- dijo videl muy divertida

-¨somos chicas, jóvenes y guapísimas… debemos darnos gustos aunque sea exagerando jejeje¨- dijo Taylor.

En la noche las 3 amigas se fueron al gran centro comercial Axion. Donde comieron hamburguesa, papas a la francesa, helado de chocolate y nachos con queso.

-¨vaya…. Estoy llenísima… creo que voy a vomitar¨- dijo bulma con la cara morada.

-¨vamos bulma no seas exagerada jajajaja¨- dijo Taylor

-¨oigan chicas porque no vamos a ver una película de miedo el cine?¨- dijo videl con mucho entusiasmo

-¨estupendo!¨- dijo bulma aliviándose de repente.

Las 3 fueron a la taquilla a ver qué películas daban esa noche.

Cine 1: El aro

Cine 2: Alvin y las ardillas

Cine 3: este cuerpo no es mío

-¨yo voto por la de comedia¨- dijo Taylor

-¨yo por la de miedo¨- dijo videl mirando a bulma

-¨y tu por cual votas?¨- le pregunto Taylor a bulma

-¨por… la del medio?¨- dijo ella muy tímida

-¨ok, veremos la que caiga… tin marín de dos pingüe cuca la maca títere fue este cochino marrano fue con la barita de san jo… se¨- videl empezó a cantar algo raro para bulma.

-¨ok veremos la de comedia¨- dijo Taylor muy triunfante.

Compraron los tickets para entrar a la sala. Compraron una coca gigante de palomitas con 3 basados llenos de gaseosa. Se sentaron en los asientos de clase alta que eran más cómodos. Durante toda la película estuvieron riéndose sin parar. La sala estaba a tope a pesar de que era gigantesca. Detrás de ella estaban sentados unos muchachos que solo querían llamar la atención de ellas. Al terminar la película las 3 salieron de la sala y caminaron por el largo pasillo que dirigía a la salida del cine. Caminaban charlando tranquilamente hasta que los muchachos se acercaron a ellas.

-¨hola mucho gusto soy gohan¨- dijo el chico acercándose a videl.

-¨soy krilin¨- dijo cercándose a bulma

-¨me llamo goten¨- dijo el ultimo acercándose a Taylor

-¨hola chicos, nosotras somos videl bulma y yo, Taylor ¨-

-¨hola bueno pues nosotros las vimos en la sala, de hecho estábamos sentados de tras de ustedes jeje… y nos parecieron unas chicas muy guapas y divertidas…¨- hablo gohan un poco tímido.

-¨mmmm ya veo…¨- dijo videl muy desinteresada.

-¨les gustaría ir a la sala de bolos?¨- pregunto krilin intentando animarlas

-¨ok¨- dijo Taylor un poco animada.

-¨que son los bolos?¨- pregunto bulma muy ingenua

-¨no sabes lo que es?... yo te enseñare todo acerca de ellos … la verdad es que soy un experto en este juego¨- le dijo krilin a bulma tomándola de la mano para que lo siguiera y adelantándose a los demás.

Los 6 fueron a la sala de bolos y jugaron un buen rato. Bulma había demostrado que era una principiante con suerte ya que jugaba de maravilla. Gohan y videl casi no jugaron por estar hablando para que se conocieran mejor, entre ellos había mucha química y se habían dado cuenta de eso.

-¨vaya vaya parece que hemos perdido a videl, bulma¨- dijo Taylor en voz alta y sacarísticamente para que videl la escuchara.

-¨no hables tan alto Taylor, te he oído¨-

-¨de eso se trata precisamente¨- dijo Taylor con una gota de sudor.

Ya era casi media noche y las chicas decidieron irse al apartamento. Se despidieron de los chicos y videl se quedo hablando a solas con gohan apartados de los demás.

-¨me encantaría volverte a ver… dame tu numero¨- dijo el sacando el móvil. Videl le dio el numero y se despidió de el con un beso en la mejilla.

Llegaron al apartamento a dormir ya que estaban muy cansadas. La conversación la dejarían para el desayuno.

-¨QUÉ?¨- dijo raditz muy sorprendido

-¨así es raditz, todo lo que paso es obra de Taylor, se volvió a largar a ese planeta de los terrícolas y se llevo a bulma con ella¨-

-¨grrrrrrr cuando dejara de hacer eso?…. Y lo peor es que no tienes naves para buscarlas y traerlas de vuelta¨-

-¨por qué no mandas una de las tuyas?¨-

-¨la verdad no se me había ocurrido….ordenare que la traigan de inmediato¨-

Al cabo de unas 10 horas la nave llego al planeta de fuego. Esta era bastante grande y espaciosa. Raditz y vegeta ya habían despegado rumbo al planeta tierra.

A la mañana siguiente las chicas ya estaban desayunando y platicando acerca de los chicos que habían conocido la noche anterior.

-¨bueno pues la verdad estaban simpáticos¨- dijo bulma

-¨si, a mi me cayeron bien¨- opino Taylor

-¨pues yo pienso que gohan es encantador, además de guapo muy caballeroso y( bla bla bla) ¨- dijo videl con una lucecita en los ojos

-¨jajajaja… y dime te volverás a ver con él?¨-

-¨pues ha dicho que me llamaría¨-

-¨mmmm ya veo¨- dijo bulma sonriendo

-¨y ustedes qué tal?¨- le pregunto videl a sus amigas

-¨pues la verdad nada… solo fue una noche divertida con chicos desconocidos¨- dijo Taylor

-¨si… no quedamos de vernos otra vez ni nada¨- dijo bulma

-¨chicas tengo que prepararme para las clases… las veo en la tarde¨- Taylor se metió en la habitación.

-¨oh es verdad no recordaba que Taylor está realizando los estudios de belleza¨-

-¨wow a mi también me gustaría aprender… pero no tengo la capacidad para eso ahora¨- dijo bulma un poco triste

-¨y eso porque?¨-

-¨verás yo… vengo de otro pl… otra ciudad y bueno no sé cómo llegue hasta Taylor quien me ayudo mucho al decirle que no sabía quién era y que por alguna razón había perdido la memoria… ahora solo debo preocuparme en recuperar mi memoria y saber mi vida¨- dijo ella con los ojos encharcados y haciendo fuerzas para no llorar.

-¨y no te acuerdas de nadie?¨- pregunto videl un poco triste por la situación de su compañera

-¨solo recuerdo a mis padres… pero en lo que fue mi niñez…. No sé cómo están ellos ahora ni que pasara conmigo cuando los vuelva a ver ¨-

-¨y por qué no vas a tu ciudad y los buscas?¨-

-¨yo no puedo hacer eso… porque no recuerdo que ciudad era… y este planeta es muy grande¨-

-¨espero que te recuperes pronto bulma… se que podras encontrar a tus padres… ya lo veras¨- dijo videl animando un poco a su amiga

-¨gracias videl¨-

-¨oye, que te parece si vamos por las tiendas de la ciudad y hacemos unas compras?¨-

-¨genial, iré a cambiarme¨-

-¨acompañaremos a Taylor a la escuela y de allí vamos al centro de la ciudad¨- dijo videl entrando a su habitación.

Las tres chicas fueron hasta la escuela donde se quedo Taylor. Bulma y videl fueron al centro de la ciudad donde entraron de tienda en tienda comprando de todo. Ya después de recorrer varias calles del centro entraron a una tienda de mascotas bastante grande donde se podían ver todo tipo de animales como, peces, loros, perros, gatos, tortugas, etc.

-¨ohhhh mira que hermosos cachorros¨- dijo videl mirando a través del vidrio a los encantadores cachorros.

Eran 3 cachorritos de más o menos 1 mes de nacido, eran muy peluditos y juguetones. Al ver que videl pego su cara en el vidrio los tres cachorritos se pusieron a lamer el vidrio moviendo de un lado a otro sus colitas cortadas.

-¨que raza son?¨- le pregunto videl al muchacho encargado de la tienda.

-¨son schnauzer medianos, son 1 macho y 2 hembras¨-

-¨son un encanto… ¡me los llevo¡¨-

-¨a los tres?¨- pregunto el muchacho un poco sorprendido

-¨si por favor¨-

-¨señorita si le gusta le mostrare algunos artículos esenciales para sus cachorros¨-

-¨me gustaría ver camas, ropa, juguetes demás cosas¨-

-¨adelante señorita¨- dijo el muchacho mientras conducía a videl al segundo piso para enseñarle todas las cosas que podía comprar.

Después de casi una hora salieron videl y bulma con los tres cachorros dentro de una jaula (esta jaula es como las que utiliza la gente para viajar en avión con sus mascotas) y lo demás eran como 5 enormes bolsas con infinidad de cosas para los cachorros.

Tomaron un taxi para ir de vuelta al apartamento.

Al llegar sacaron a los cachorros de la jaula. Enseguida ellos comenzaron a caminar por toda la casa, incluyendo algunas caquitas y pis.

-¨ahiii son divinos parecen angelitos¨- dijo bulma tomando uno en brazos.

-¨quédate con el que quieras¨-

-¨enserio?¨-

-¨claro yo sola no puedo tener 3 perros… uno será para mí y el otro para Taylor¨-

-¨bueno pues yo me quedo con el macho… oh es este¨- dijo bulma abrazando (casi estripando) al cachorro que tenía en sus manos

-¨como lo vas a llamar?¨-

-¨mmmm no se… que te parece kenoske? ¨-

-¨es muy original¨-

-¨y la tuya?¨-

-¨sasha¨-

-¨que lindo nombre¨-

Las 2 acomodaron todo lo que habían comprado para los cachorros: 3 camas, infinidad de juguetes , toneladas de comida, ropa, collares, etc.

Después de un rato llego Taylor y toco el timbre. Videl corrió a abrirle con una de las cachorras en sus manos.

-¨sorpresa ¡¨-

-¨ohhhh videl es encantador! Donde la conseguiste?¨- pregunto Taylor entrando en la casa y tomando la cachorra.

-¨bulma y yo entramos a una tienda de mascotas y me parecieron preciosos¨-

-¨no crees que exageraste un poco¨- dijo Taylor con una gota de sudor, mirando alrededor de la casa y vio a bulma que la saludaba con la mano con un cachorro durmiendo en sus piernas.

-¨no para nada!... la tuya es una hembra igual que la mía… como la vas a llamar?¨-

-¨pues…mizumi ¨-

-¨pues la mía se llama sasha y el de bulma kenoske ¨-

-¨jajajaja eres una exagerada, como compraste este poco de cosas para 3 perros?¨-

-¨bueno ellos necesitan jugar y divertirse¨-

-¨gracias amiga¨-

Las tres estaban tan encantadas con sus cachorros, que hasta durmieron con ellos.

Al día siguiente en la nave:

-¨en una hora aterrizaremos en el planeta¨- dijo vegeta

-¨genial…. Las buscaremos en cuanto lleguemos¨-

-¨espera raditz no seas tan impaciente…. Las espiaremos por unos días para saber que tanto hacen¨-

-¨crees que un hombre este pretendiendo a la esclava?¨-

-¨eso es lo que voy a averiguar¨-

-¨estas chiflado vegeta¨- dijo raditz riéndose un poco

Taylor fue a sus clases de maquillaje y bulma se quedo con videl en el apartamento.

-¨oye videl… y tu donde consigue billetes?¨-

-¨pues mi padre es el que me paga todo y me da mucho dinero cuando yo se lo pido… por si no lo sabes el es el mejor luchador de las artes marciales… pero yo no soporto vivir con el¨-

-¨mmmm y que has sabido de gohan¨- en ese instante videl se enojo mucho y su cara se puso roja.

-¨ese imbécil prometió llamarme ayer pero solo es un faltón¨-

-¨bueno pues ya encontraras uno mejor¨-

-¨LO ODIO!¨- dijo ella pegando el grito en el cielo.

Vegeta y raditz habían aterrizado en el planeta y se dispusieron a buscar sus mujeres. Se separaron y buscaron hasta encontrar el ki de ellas.

-¨bulma está en este edificio… noto otra presencia pero es muy débil… terrícolas debiluchos¨-

Vegeta se acerco al edificio y se asomo por el balcón buscando a bulma.

-¨ahí estas¨- dijo vegeta asomándose un poco por uno de los cristales.

Bulma estaba recostada en un sofá con un kenoske durmiendo encima de ella.

-¨que es esa extraña criatura?¨- dijo vegeta mirando a kenoske muy extraño. -¨parece una bola de pelo¨-

Se quedo observándola por un rato….

En otra parte de la ciudad:

Raditz volaba a toda velocidad ya que Taylor se encontraba muy lejos.

-¨por fin te encontré!¨-

Bajo a tierra y se asomo muy cuidadoso por una de las ventanas.

Taylor estaba en un salón de clases sentada en su puesto escribiendo lo que el profesor dictaba acerca de cómo maquillar los ojos.

-¨mira ese tipo tan extraño en la ventana¨- dijo la muchacha que se sentaba detrás de Taylor.

-¨tonterías¨-dijo ella muy desinteresada

-¨es verdad míralo!¨- dijo de nuevo la muchacha señalando la ventana

Raditz no se había dado cuenta que lo habían descubierto hasta que escucho un grito.

-¨RADITZ!¨-


	10. Chapter 10

-¨mierda!¨- el salió volando enseguida a toda velocidad.

-¨tu lo conoces?¨-

-¨eh?... no… se me pareció a alguien¨-

Al terminar las clases Taylor fue volando hasta el apartamento y entro por la ventana.

-¨están aquí¨- dijo ella

-¨t…t…tay..lor¨-

-¨que pasa videl porque estas tan asustada?¨-

-¨HAS ENTRADO POR LA VENTANA!¨- grito videl histérica

-¨¡oops!¨-

-¨quienes están aquí?¨- pregunto bulma saliendo de la habitación

-¨vegeta y raditz… esos idiotas quieren llevarnos de vuelta con ellos¨-

-¨Taylor de quienes estás hablando… explícame que está pasando¨-

-¨videl tranquilízate… veras, no te quería contar nada porque pensé que me rechazarías o no me dejarías vivir contigo¨-

-¨se lo vas decir?¨- preguntó bulma

-¨tengo que arriesgarme¨-

-¨que pasa Taylor?¨-

-¨videl yo… vengo de otro planeta¨-

-¨QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?¨-

-¨vengo del planeta de fuego que está a unos 3 días de este planeta… tengo un hermano mayor que se llama vegeta y nos está buscando, el es el rey y yo soy la princesa… los habitantes de mi planeta son más poderosos que los humanos y las tropas de mi hermano están conformadas por los hombres más fuertes del planeta… poseemos una tecnología muy avanzada y todos tenemos poderes y uno de ellos es volar… ¨-

-¨e…e…es… INCREIBLE TAYLOR PORQUE NO ME LO HABIAS DICHO? TIENES QUE ENSEÑARME A VOLAR¨-

-¨vaya pensé que te lo ibas a tomar bastante mal¨-

-¨y tu bulma… también tienes algo que ocultar?¨-

-¨yo soy la princesa del planeta del agua… ¨-

-¨es todo?¨-

-¨pues es verdad lo que te conté acerca de mi pérdida de memoria… todo fue culpa de vegeta el hermano de Taylor, yo vivía muy feliz en mi planeta hasta que el mando a secuestrarme porque tiene pensado adueñarse de mi planeta…me tiene como su esclava y permanecía día y noche encerrada en la habitación de el… pero hubo algo que las cosas no parecieran tan malas…¨-

-¨que fue lo que paso?¨-

-¨él empezó a mostrarse cariñoso con migo y con el tiempo me enamore de el… aunque él no quiera admitirlo sé que me quiere aunque solo sea un poquito en lo más profundo de su corazón¨-

-¨la princesa del agua y el rey del fuego… que romántico¨-

-¨jajajaja ¨-

-¨y quien es el otro hombre?¨-

-¨es el novio de Taylor y es el rey del planeta de tierra¨- dijo bulma

-¨el ya no es mi novio… ¨-

-¨vamos Taylor admítelo… tu lo extrañas¨-

-¨es cierto a quien engaño… cuando lo vi sentí una punzada en mi pecho… ¨-

-¨no puedo creer que ustedes dos sean una extraterrestres… algún día tendrán que llevarme a sus planetas… será todo una aventura¨-

Taylor empezó a contarle todo acerca de su planeta a videl y también sobre todas las personas que ella conocía, etc.

Pasaron los días, Taylor y bulma actuaban normal como si no supieran que vegeta y raditz estaban espiándolas, de vez en cuando iban con videl de compras, comían helado, hamburguesa y cosas así en plan de amigas.

Sábado por la tarde:

Sono el móvil de videl y contesto.

-¨hola¨-

-¨hola preciosa como estas?¨-

-¨gohan… como puedes ser tan atrevido de llamarme después de no saber nada de ti en 1 semana?¨-

-¨lo siento videl, he estado muy liado con los exámenes de la universidad, espero que entiendas¨-

-¨está bien, y a que se debe tu llamada?¨-

-¨goten quiere hablar con Taylor¨-

-¨Taylor goten quiere hablarte¨-

-¨hola?¨-

-¨hola Taylor preciosa como estas¨-

-¨bien… y tu como estas?¨-

-¨genial, baby esta noche tengo un concierto y quiero que vayas con tus amigas, serán invitadas de honor, ah y tendrán que ir con blusa blanca¨-

-¨concierto de que?¨-

-¨soy DJ¨-

-¨oh genial, allí estaremos dame la dirección¨-

Goten le dio la dirección a Taylor se despidieron y colgaron.

-¨que te ha dicho?¨-

-¨chicas a arreglarse… esta noche nos vamos de fiesta!¨- dijo Taylor muy emocionada

-¨oh que bien iré a bañarme¨- dijo bulma metiéndose en el baño.

-¨videl… mañana es el cumpleaños de bulma¨-

-¨que! Y ella porque no ha dicho nada?¨-

-¨es porque no lo sabe!¨-

-¨y tu porque si?¨-

-¨yo veo el futuro¨-

-¨y no vamos a comprarle pastel?¨-

-¨si, pero eso lo haremos tarde¨-

-¨está bien¨-

Las tres se arreglaron se maquillaron y se pusieron la ropa: la blusa de bulma era cortica y muy sexi que dejaba mostrar su ombligo, se puso unos jeans pegados al cuerpo con unas sandalias, dejo su cabello suelto un poco ondulado en las puntas.

Taylor se puso una blusa pegada al cuerpo con una sola manga, unos shorts y sandalias y se hizo una trenza riñón.

Videl se puso una blusa en especie de chaleco con sierre, era corta como la de bulma, se puso una mini falda y unas sandalias altas de tacón.

Se maquillaron para la ocasión, salieron de la casa y tomaron un taxi.

Llegaron al gran estadio y fueron acompañadas por unos guardias hasta una de las primeras filas. La luz fluorescente hacia que brillara la prenda blanca de las millones de persona que se encontraban allí.

-¨esto esta genial chicas!¨- dijo bulma mirando a su alrededor

-¨iré por una bebidas¨- dijo Taylor alejándose del lugar.

Al rato de que Taylor se fuera llegaron gohan y krilin.

-¨hola!¨- saludaron los dos al mismo tiempo

-¨hola…¨- saludo bulma al ver al enano calvo

-¨como estas videl? Que hermosa estas¨-

-¨gracias¨- al decirle esto ella se acerco a él para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Al rato llego Taylor con unas cervezas y se pusieron a charlar entre ellos.

-¨SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES, ESTA A PUNTO DE COMENZAR EL MEJOR CONCIERTO DEL AÑOOOOO¨- sonaron las sirenas y empezó a caer confeti y la gente empezó a gritar, entre el humo artificial apareció goten de espaldas y cuando el foco lo iluminó se giro hacia el publico y empezó a sonar la electrónica retumbando todo el lugar.

La gente gritaba más más y más al mismo tiempo que saltaban y alzaban las manos al ritmo de la música.

-¨ESTO ES INCREIBLE!¨- grito bulma muy feliz

-¨LO SE, AHORA ENTIENDES PORQUE ME GUSTA TANTO ESTE PLANETA?¨-

-¨SI, OJALA VEGETA ESTUVIERA AQUI¨-

En ese momento la frase que dijo bulma, se repetía como eco en su mente _-¨SI, OJALA VEGETA ESTUVIERA AQUI¨- -¨SI, OJALA VEGETA ESTUVIERA AQUI¨- -¨SI, OJALA VEGETA ESTUVIERA AQUI¨- _

Giro su cabeza y miro hacia atrás. ¡ALLI ESTABA EL CON RADITZ! Tal como lo esperaba.

-¨BULMA… MIRA HACIA ATRÁS DISIMULADAMENTE¨- le dijo taylor a bulma en el oído.

Ella obedeció y miro hacia atrás, pero no los vio.

-¨creo que los estas confundiendo con otros¨-

-¨estaban allí hace un momento¨- taylor volvió a mirar hacia atrás y los buscaba entre la multitud de la gente para ver si se habían movido del lugar.

-¨ya vuelvo voy al baño¨- dijo bulma entregando la cerveza a taylor

El camino hacia el baño no fue tan fácil de recorrer, pues la gente la empujaba mucho y hubo muchos comentarios morbosos entre los hombres que se encontraban allí. Por fin llego al baño y entro a uno de ellos, al salir se lavo las manos y se arreglo un poco el cabello. Iba saliendo cuando de repente las luces se apagaron, ella se asusto mucho porque era la única que había en el baño. Corrió hacia la puerta pero esta estaba cerrada. Desesperada empezó a pegarle puños a la puerta con la esperanza de que alguien la escuchara pero fue inútil. Escucho unos pasos aproximándose a ella, y una voz.

-¨hola bomboncito… estas requetebuena… no veo la hora de agarrarte y hacerte lo que me plazca…¨-

-¨AUXILIOOOOOOOOOOOO!¨-

-¨nadie te escuchara…. ¨- dijo el hombre cogiéndola por los brazos muy brusco.

-¨AYUDENME POR FAVORRRRRRRRRRRR, TAYLORRRRRRRRRRR¨-

Por suerte no todos tenían los oídos sensibles de vegeta y raditz.

-¨has oído eso vegeta?¨-

-¨parece que viene de los baños…. Es bulma¨-

Ellos estaban cerca de los baños y fueron a ver qué pasaba.

Vegeta de un solo golpe con la mano tumbo la puerta, raditz encendió las luces y los dos vieron una escena espantosa.

El hombre que no era un hombre mayor, era un adolescente tipo drogadicto que vestía con las peores prendas y tenía un cigarrillo en la boca, aparte de que sus ojos hacían notar que era víctima de algún alucinógeno. Tenía a bulma acorralada en un rincón mientras él la manoseaba y ella trataba de alejarlo pero era inútil, lo único que podía hacer era gritar y llorar. Vegeta al ver tal escena se enfureció como nunca y su aura empezó arder en llamas.

-¨SUELTALA ASQUEROSO INSECTO… NO SABES CON QUIEN TE HAS METIDO… TU FIN HA LLEGADOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!¨- en ese momento el drogadicto se separo de bulma y fue hacia vegeta pero no pudo ni dar tres pasos porque vegeta le había tirado llamas de fuego que salían de sus manos…. El drogadicto estaba más muerto que vivo, su cuerpo ardía tirado en el suelo. Vegeta para recontra matar le tiro una llama gigante que lo extermino… lo dejo en cenizas.

-¨VEGETA¨- bulma corrió a los brazos del rey llorando histéricamente.

-¨estas bien bulma? No te hizo nada ese insecto?¨-

-¨no… no me hizo nada… ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh¨- empezó a llorar otra vez

-¨raditz busca a taylor, nos iremos antes de que se den cuenta¨-

Raditz fue a en busca de taylor y la encontró con una mujer y otro hombre.

-¨taylor vámonos¨- dijo el cogiéndola del brazo y mirando los que la acompañaban.

-¨que pasa raditz, porque tanta prisa?¨-

-¨le ha ocurrido algo a la mujer y nos tenemos que ir inmediatamente¨-

Taylor se despidió de videl y de gohan y se fue con raditz a la salida donde los esperaban bulma y vegeta.

-¨QUE TE HA PASADO BULMA?¨-

-¨TODO ESTO ES CULPA TUYA, NO DEBISTE HABERLA DEJADO SOLA… UN INSECTO INTENTO VIOLARLA, POR SUERTE YO ESTABA ALLI Y ESCUCHE SUS GRITOS… DAME LAS GRACIAS POR QUE SI YO NO HUBIERA ESTADO AHÍ LA HUBIERAN MATADO¨-

-¨yo… lo siento mucho bulma… nunca pensé que algo así podría pasar¨- dijo taylor muy dolida por el estado de su amiga.

-¨VAMONOS¨- dijo vegeta tomando a bulma en sus brazos.

Raditz miro a taylor de reojo y salió volando. Ella lo siguió.

-¨que ha pasado con tu noviecita? No sabes nada de ella?¨- le pregunto taylor irónicamente a raditz.

-¨no se dé quien rayos me estás hablando¨- respondió el muy serio.

-¨de marron, no te ha llamado?¨-

-¨taylor deja ya de pensar en esa zorra, a mi no me interesa¨-

-¨lo sé… es solo que aun me tienes con rabia y me estoy desquitando¨-

-¨en la nave hablamos¨- dijo el aumentando la velocidad y taylor hizo lo mismo.

Llegaron a la nave y vegeta llevó a bulma a una habitación.

-¨como estas mujer?¨-

-¨muchas gracias vegeta, me salvaste la vida¨- vegeta al escuchar eso giro la cabeza mirando hacia otro punto que no fuera la cara de bulma, estaba un poco ruborizado y no quería que lo viera en ese estado.

-¨jump!¨-

-¨eso fue muy lindo de tu parte… la verdad es que pensé que estaba perdida… ese mugroso me toco…. Y¨- se le encharcaron los ojos y luchaba para que las lágrimas no salieran, pero no ganó. Sus lágrimas empezaron a caer por su suave y hermoso rostro.

-¨ya pasó todo mujer¨- le dijo vegeta limpiándole las lagrimas con su dedo al igual que acomodaba su pelo detrás de la oreja. Se quedaron mirándose a los ojos fijamente perdiéndose cada uno en los del otro.

"Por qué no puedo evitar su mirada? Es tan profunda y misteriosa… su rostro su cuerpo… es tan varonil, oh y sus labios, tan carnosos y rojos, me provoca probarlos para saborear su dulce miel… ¡bulma qué estas pensando! El jamás podrá sentir lo mismo que tú… eres una ilusa al pensar que el podr… " Su pensamiento fue interrumpido al ver que vegeta se acercaba a su rostro para besarla… pero un impulso de ella hizo que lo rechazara.

-¨que pasa mujer?¨- pregunto vegeta extrañado

-¨vegeta tú no me quieres… no quiero que me hagas daño ¨-

-¨no digas estupideces mujer! ¨-

-¨por qué quieres besarme?¨-

-¨ … ¨-

-¨vegeta… si tú crees que quieres estar conmigo para siempre hazlo… pero si no es así, entonces vete y haz de cuenta que nunca existí, que nunca supiste nada de mi planeta y olvídate mas… de lo que ha pasado entre los dos¨-

-¨no se mujer… cada que estoy junto a ti…¨- "dilo vegeta… dilo… deja el orgullo"- vegeta luchaba para poder decir lo que sentía.

-¨que?¨-

-¨siento que… siento¨-

-¨HOLA MUCHACHOS!¨- taylor interrumpió el momento de gloria para bulma. Traía con ella a kenoske y mizumi que enseguida saltaron a la cama para gruñirle a vegeta.

-¨QUITA ESAS BOLAS DE PELO DE MI VISTA¨- los cachorros estaban jalando la ropa de vegeta… tal vez era porque no lo conocían y era de muy mala leche.

-¨vegeta no los llames así! Son cachorros y nuestras mascotas… ahora viviremos con ellos¨-

-¨YO NO PIENSO VIVIR CON ESAS COSAS, ME MOLESTAN¨-

-¨eso es porque no eres amables con ellos¨- dijo taylor sentándose en un borde de la cama donde yacía bulma.

-¨como te encuentras Bulma?¨-

-¨estoy bien, gracias¨-

-¨bueno, ahora nos iremos a mi planeta… he traído todas tus cosas¨- le entrego una capsula.

-¨y Videl?¨-

-¨mañana la llamare¨-

-¨la voy a extrañar¨-

-¨yo también… pero no podemos estar en este planeta con mi hermano espiándonos¨-

-¨bah!¨- respondió vegeta ante este comentario.

-¨me ducharé¨- dijo bulma metiéndose al baño

Taylor salió de la habitación y vegeta se quedo allí esperando a bulma.

-¨es hora de que vuelva a mi planeta¨- le dijo raditz a Taylor.

-¨ah, bueno pues que te vaya bien¨-

-¨no tendré mas remedio que aguantarme a la zorrita de Marron¨-

-¨COMO PUEDES CAER TAN BAJO RADITZ! VAS A DEJAR QUE ESA IDIOTA TE DE ORDENES POR EL RESTO DE VIDA?¨-

-¨solo lo dije porque quería hacerte enojar… te ves hermosa cuando te pones así¨- le dijo él con una sonrisa y cogiéndola de la cintura. Taylor estaba seria y molesta, se cruzo de brazos y volteaba la cara para no ver la de Raditz.

-¨yo no estoy enojado contigo por lo que hiciste… pero ¿tú por qué si?¨-

-¨tu me engañaste con esa arpía… no sé si pueda volver a confiar en ti raditz… ¨-

-¨sabes que no lo volveré a hacer jamás¨- le dijo el muy serio

-¨eso es lo que tú dices¨- ella se separo del agarre de él.

-¨pero me diste una oportunidad… no he hecho nada para romperla¨-

-¨¨lo sé… y mas te vale que sigas así- ella cambio su rostro serio por una sonrisa picara.

-¨a dónde vas?¨ -

-¨a ducharme… es tarde¨-

Mientras en la habitación donde se encontraba bulma y vegeta…

Bulma aun no había salido del baño, vegeta estaba recostado muy cómodo porque había bajado a "las bolas de pelo" de la cama y se habían quedado dormidos en el suelo.

-¨ya son las 12:15¨- dijo el mirando el reloj que estaba en la mesita de noche. Saco una caja roja que se encontraba dentro de unos de los cajones. Bulma salió del baño.

-¨no sabía que estabas aquí vegeta¨-

-¨mmmm¨-

-¨vegeta me voy a cambiar¨-

-¨¿y?¨-

-¨pues que salgas de la habitación¨-

-¨y si no quiero?¨-

-¨vegeta por favor¨-

-¨no te tardes¨-

-¨ok¨-

Vegeta salió de la habitación y se sentó en uno de los sofás a esperar que bulma abriera la puerta. Después de unos minutos ella abrió la puerta y el entro. Ella se vistió con un pijama rosa lleno de conejitos y a vegeta le pareció gracioso verla así, pensó que parecía una fenómeno.

-¨querías algo vegeta?¨-

-¨pues si¨- dijo el sentándose en la cama al igual que ella.

-¨te he traído algo… quiero que me des la espalda y cierres los ojos¨-

Bulma obedeció y vegeta saco una cadena de oro muy preciosa de la caja que había cogido antes. Se la puso y luego le dio un pequeño beso en el cuello y bulma se erizó al sentir sus labios besarla.

-¨por qué me das esto vegeta¨- le dijo ella volteándose un poco ruborizada y confundida.

-¨es… por tu…¨-

-¨¿qué?¨-

-¨feliz-… cumpleaños¨- le costó bastante trabajo decir estas palabras

-¨ES MI CUMPLAÑOS? ¨-

-¨así es mujer¨-

Bulma se puso tan contenta que se tiro a los brazos de vegeta y le dio el abrazo de oso.

-¨gracias vegeta me encanta el regalo que me diste!¨- ella lo apretó aun mas.

-¨no es… nada mujer¨-

-¨FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!¨- taylor entro a la habitación con muchas cajas de regalos.

-¨gracias taylor!¨-

-¨que cumplas muchos más¨- le dijo raditz con una sonrisa, había entrado también a la habitación con un enorme pastel en las manos que tenia 18 velas prendidas.

-¨GRACIAS CHICOS!¨-

-¨VAMOS A LA SALA PARA QUE DESTAPES TUS REGALOS¨-

-¨OK¨-

Fueron a la sala y bulma empezó a abrir una caja.

-¨oh me encanta¨- la caja estaba llena de todo tipo de maquillaje, perfumes, joyas… etc.

Abrió la segunda caja:

-¨es hermoso!¨- ok, este era un vestido japonés con sus accesorios.

-¨lo utilizaras cuando lleguemos al planeta de raditz…¨-

-¨organizare una ceremonia por tu cumpleaños… ese es mi regalo¨- le dijo raditz. La verdad es que taylor le pidió que lo hiciera.

-¨y que hay en la otra caja?¨- pregunto bulma

-¨no lo sé… no recuerdo haberte comprado algo mas¨-

Bulma tomo la caja y la abrió. Dentro había un sobre negro y lo abrió, era un papel negro también y en él decía con letras diabólicas: ``BIENVENIDA A MI MUNDO PRINCESA´´.

En ese momento bulma empezó a desaparecer , taylor y vegeta se aferraron a ella y también empezaron a ponerse borrosos, raditz al verlos se lanzó a ellos y los cuatro… ¡DESAPARECIERON!


	11. Chapter 11

En otro lado de la galaxia:

-¨sus ordenes han sido cumplidas Lord Freezer¨- Dijo un soldado entrando a una sala donde se encontraba freezer mirando a través de un gran ventanal su planeta, el planeta del aire.

-¨cuando llegue la princesa deben informarme de inmediato¨-

-¨como ordene su señoría¨-

-¨ ¡ahora lárgate y déjame solo!¨-

El hombre no dijo nada y salió casi corriendo de allí. Freezer estaba bastante molesto desde hace días, no encontraba la forma de quitarle a vegeta la esclava que él consideraba tan importante. Tenía en su retorcida mente desde hace mucho tiempo conquistar el planeta del elemento Agua porque estaba entre los más hermosos del universo era el perfecto para restablecer la economía del planeta.

Bulma, Taylor, Vegeta y Raditz aparecieron en una celda lo suficientemente grande para que cupieran los 4. También había más celdas ya que era una especie de calabozo y era un largo pasillo como una cárcel que al parecer eran los únicos que estaban allí. La celda estaba hecha una porquería: las paredes estaban cubiertas de moho, en cada rincón se escondían las telarañas y olía a mil demonios, sin la excepción de algunos huesos y calaveras de hombres que posiblemente hayan muerto en tiempos pasados.

-¨ ¡MALDITA SEAAAAAAAAAAA!¨- Vegeta estaba furioso

-¨si mis sospechas son ciertas estamos…¨-

-¨en el maldito planeta del aire¨- Lo interrumpió Vegeta pegándole un puñetazo a la pared.

-¨maldito Freezer… ¨-

-¨chicos cálmense, después de todo no creo que sea tan malo¨- dijo Taylor con una sonrisa falsa intentando animarlos

-¨lo siento mucho… todo esto es por mi culpa¨- Bulma estaba dándoles la espalda muy apenada por lo que les hacía pasar.

-¨no te culpes Bulma… todo esto no es culpa de nadie simplemente tenía que pasar ¿VERDAD?¨- La última palabra la recalco mirando fulminantemente a Raditz y a Vegeta,

-¨wau wau wau¨-

Todos voltearon a mirar de donde provenía ese ruido.

-¨¡ Kenoske!¨-

-¨! Mizumi ¡¨-

-¨Ayyyy lo que nos faltaba¨- comentó Vegeta con cara de fastidio.

-¨Parece que también viajaron con nosotros… jejeje¨- Taylor tomo a mizumi entre sus brazos y comenzó a darle besos por todas partes.

-¨siii que bien, no me podría ni imaginar lo que sería de ellos si no hubieran venido con nosotros…¨-

-¨ ¡!¨-

Vegeta al ver a Taylor tuvo que contener la risa. La "bola de pelo" había regado su orina en la ropa de ella.

-¨no es muy agradecida después de todo¨- comentó Raditz con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-¨¿oye Taylor tú tienes las capsulas no?¨-

-¨es cierto Bulma, gracias por acordarme¨- Taylor sacó las capsulas de su bolsillo y empezó a sacar a sacar ropa de la maleta.

-¨no pensarás quedarte con ese ridículo disfraz¨- dijo Vegeta dirigiéndose a Bulma. Ella al escuchar el comentario puso cara de enojo y le regaló una mirada de odio. Enseguida se puso a buscar ropa en su maleta.

-¨bueno pues ya pueden darnos la espalda¨- dijo Taylor.

Ellos obedecieron y esperaron a que ellas se cambiaran.

-¨ya está¨-

-¨¿cuánto tiempo estaremos aquí encerrados?¨-

-¨no por mucho tiempo¨- contesto Raditz al ver que lo guardias se acercaban.

-¨ohhhh parece que no vino sola¨- comento un soldado a otro.

-¨Y A QUIEN DEMONIOS ESPERABAN MALDOTOS¨- les grito Raditz.

-¨pensábamos que la princesa del planeta de Agua vendría sola pero bueno, ustedes dos esperaran aquí hasta que venga el rey¨- le contesto uno de ellos mientras habría la reja de energía (que por cierto no lo había dicho) y le indicaba a las mujeres que salieran y ella obedecieron.

-¨A DONDE LAS LLEVAN MALDITOS?- pregunto Vegeta al ver que se las llevaban.

-¨ESO NO ES DE TU INCUMBENCIA¨-

Antes de que se alejaran de ellos Taylor con una mano libre le tiro una especie de reloj a Vegeta. Mizumi y Kenoske las siguieron y los guardias no se molestaron por eso.

Caminaron algunos minutos con los guardias. Entraron a una sala en la que había un gran comedor rectangular con todo tipo de comida servida sobre él. Los soldados le indicaron que se sentaran y esperaran. Ellas obedecieron y se sentaron a esperar mientras los cachorros comían todo lo que había en la mesa.

-¨bueno, ahora nos conoceremos… FREEZER¨- pensó Taylor en voz alta.

-¨ ¿por qué lo odian tanto?¨-

-¨el mato a mi padre y a mi madre… Vegeta y yo solo queremos vengarnos… pero para eso debemos utilizar una estrategia… la verdad ya he pensado en muchas pero esperare qué nos propondrá¨-

En ese instante Freezer entro al salón y se sentó en frente de ellas. Desde el momento que entró no dejo de sonreírles pícaramente. Bulma se incomodo por esto mientras Taylor permanecía muy seria.

-¨mis queridas princesitas, pero por qué tan tímidas, a partir de ahora esta será su casa¨-

-¨ESO NI EN TU MEJOR SUEÑO!¨- Taylor se levanto de la silla y golpeo la mesa con sus puños, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos llenos de odio.

-¨pero Taylor… no te precipites… se nota que eres hija de Kristan, no cabe duda¨-

-¨CANALLA¨-

-¨te sugiero que te calmes y comas algo, no me gusta para nada tu actitud… si sigues así acabaras como tu madre, no la pude soportar¨- respondió este sin quitar la sonrisa hipócrita de su cara.

-¨ ¡DIME QUE DIABLOS QUIERES DE NOSOTRAS! ¿QUÉ PASARÁ CON VEGETA Y RADITZ? ¡HABLA!¨- Bulma estaba bastante nerviosa y quería saber hasta dónde llegaba todo esto.

-¨oh, la princesa tímida decidió sacar las uñas… tu y la princesa Taylor estarán en el palacio de las bailarinas¨-

-¨ ¿bailarinas? Por qué¨- preguntó Taylor

-¨las bailarinas deben cumplir las peticiones de mis mejores soldados… estamos hablando en cuestión de satisfacer sus necesidades¨-

-¨MALDITOOOO NO TIENES NINGUN DERECHO!¨- Bulma estaba al borde de la desesperación

-¨oh, así que prostitutas no?¨-

-¨veo que comprendes muy bien las cosas Taylor¨-

-¨PERO TAYLOR QUE TE PASA? HAS PERDIDO EL JUICIO!¨-

-¨tranquila bulma¨- -¨y dime, mi hermano y Raditz son muy buenos guerreros, supongo que también serán unos de los mejores¨-

-¨no tan rápido princesa, jamás permitiré que te veas con tu hermano… pero te hare un favor, dejare que te veas con el idiota de Raditz jajajaja, no soportara vivir sin ti el muy imbécil ¨-

-¨se lo agradezco señor, prometo no faltarle nunca¨-

-¨así me gusta preciosa, enseguida serán llevadas al palacio¨-

-¨ ¿podríamos quedarnos con nuestros cachorros?¨-

-¨por supuesto, serán atendidos igual que ustedes¨-

En eso Freezer salió y los soldados se acercaron a ellas para dirigirlas al palacio. Ellas tomaron sus cachorros ya dormidos por la gran cantidad de comida que ingirieron.

Al llegar fueron muy bien atendidas, le mostraron todo el palacio, desde la sala de las presentaciones de los bailes hasta cada habitación que se escondía en el. Les dijeron que los soldados los debían atender en sus respectivas habitaciones y que habrá empleadas para que hagan el aseo.

Cuando Taylor estuvo sola en la habitación que le asignaron, con su reloj se comunico con Vegeta.

-¨ ¿qué paso Taylor?¨- pregunto el

-¨no lo podrás creer, seremos las prostitutas de los soldados¨-

-¨ESO JAMASSSSSSSS!¨- gritó Raditz acercándose el reloj.

-¨calma Raditz, parece que tiene un plan¨- le dijo Vegeta

-¨lo único bueno de todo esto es que ustedes formaran parte de sus mejores soldados, y así nos podemos reunir para llevar a cabo el plan ¨-

-¨me parece bien ¿y Bulma, donde está?¨-

-¨está en su habitación, muy molesta por mi comportamiento con la lagartija, aun no le he comentado la estrategia que tengo en mente¨-

-¨hazlo rápido antes de que acabe a todo el planeta con sus gritos¨- le aconsejo vegeta

-¨la lagartija me dijo que solo podía verme con Raditz, cuando él lo pida antes de que alguien se le adelante¨-

-¨no dejare que ninguna sabandija se acerque a ti, el que se atreva moriraaaaaa¨- estallo en celos Raditz

-¨cálmate, aunque no fuera así se defenderme sola¨-

-¨jump¨-

-¨bueno ya dejen los dos de pelear, tenemos cosas muy importantes que hacer, solo espero que salgamos rápido de este maldito infierno, Taylor mantenme informado de todo¨-

-¨ok hermanito, nos vemos¨-

La comunicación se corto y Taylor fue a la habitación de Bulma para aclararle todo.

Al hablarle de el plan Bulma comprendió todo, pero estaba bastante asustada por tener que acostarse con un asqueroso soldado.

-¨jajajaja no se que tanto te preocupa ¿crees que Vegeta dejara que uno de esas babosas se te acerquen? ¨-

-¨pues no me tranquilizo del todo¨-

-¨vamos Bulma, no tendrás que hacer ninguna cochinada con esas sabandijas¨-

-¨ ¿y cómo puedes estar tan segura de eso?¨-

-¨por si no lo recuerdas yo siento las cosas y también las veo¨-

-¨ ¿y cómo ves lo que pasara cuando llevemos a cabo el plan?¨-

-¨veo bastantes obstáculos, eso es todo¨-

-¨espero que todo salga bien¨-

En ese momento tocaron la puerta y apareció una de las bailarinas.

-¨buenas noches princesas, vengo a informarles que los ensayos empezaran en 5 minutos¨-

-¨ ¿cómo te llamas?¨- pregunto Bulma

-¨mi nombre es Keisa ¨-

-¨tú debes ser la que manda entre las bailarinas¨- aseguro Taylor

-¨así es princesa¨-

-¨ok, no hace falta que nos llames princesas¨- le dijo Bulma

-¨está bien, las espero en el ensayo¨-

-¨ ¿qué clase de bailes son Taylor?¨-

-¨no solo bailaremos, también cantaremos¨-

-¨ ¿qué? Pero no sé si sepa cantar¨-

-¨si sabes, ahora vámonos¨-

Los ensayos eran en la sala de presentación, que más bien era un bar. Los bailes que realizaban eran con bastantes movimientos sexis y movidos, no les tomo mucha dificulta llevar el ritmo de ellas pues sabían mover muy bien las caderas. Taylor será la que cantará, lo bueno es que ella en tiempos pasados creaba sus canciones y tenía una voz de toda una princesa.

Al terminar el ensayo se dirigieron a sus habitaciones y descansar, al día siguiente seria la presentación.

Al la mañana siguiente, muy temprano Bulma se despertó y su habitación estaba llena de ramos de rosas rojas.

-¨oh no puede ser, que hermosos ¿de quién serán?¨-

Se arrimo al ramo que estaba en la mesita de noche y leyó la tarjeta.

** _Bulma, ayer no tuve la oportunidad de darte mi regalo… así que te espero en el cuartel en la habitación 705, no me hagas esperar demasiado. _

_Vegeta **_

-¨Vegeta tiene un regalo para mi…¨- dijo Bulma muy ilusionada con una lucecita en sus ojos.

Se duchó y se arreglo lo más rápido que pudo y se dirigió a donde le indicaba la tarjeta.

Estaba en frente de la habitación 705, sus manos temblaban de los nervios, no sabía que podría pasar una vez que esté dentro. Sin pensarlo más de 3 veces tocó.

No obtuvo respuesta y tocó otra vez. Pero el silencio siguió, abrió la puerta lentamente y entró.

-¨Vegeta, ¿estás aquí?¨-

En ese momento la puerta del baño se abrió y salió el pelinegro con una toalla alrededor de la cintura.

-¨ ¿hace rato llegaste?¨-

-¨no…¨-

-¨pensé que te tardarías mas¨- le dijo él con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-¨mmmm pues ya ves que no¨- respondió ella un poco nerviosa.

-¨que hermosa estas… ahora ya no podre llamarte mocosa¨- le dijo el caminando lentamente hacia ella.

-¨ ¿a no? Y entonces como¨-

-¨no se… tendré que pensarlo¨- al terminar la frase quedaron a pocos centímetros de ella

-¨ ¿no piensas vestirte?¨-

-¨ ¿tan pronto?¨- antes de que ella respondiera decir algo él la agarro de la cintura y la pego a él.

-¨es hora de continuar lo que dejamos pendiente…¨- le susurro al oído y a Bulma se le erizo la piel, al instante sus labios se unieron en profundo beso.

Vegeta empezó a acariciar la espalda de Bulma y ella se aferro a su cuello.

Él fue bajando sus manos poco a poco hasta llegar a sus glúteos y los apretó, empujando sus caderas a las de el. Bulma se asusto un poco y dejo de besarlo para mirarlo muy desconcertada.

-¨no quiero forzarte a nada mujer¨-

-¨Vegeta es que yo…¨- se acerco a su oído y le susurro -¨mi cuerpo dice "quiero"¨-

-¨entonces… ¿cuál es el… problema?¨- le pregunto el besando su cuello.

-¨es que… mi corazón tiene miedo¨-

-¨esa frase… no existe… en mi planeta… mujer¨- respondió sin parar en lo que estaba haciendo.

-¨pues tal vez en el mío si¨-

-¨no… dejare… que a tu… corazoncito… tenga… miedo… mujer¨- le dijo irónicamente.

-¨ ¿lo prometes?¨-

-¨confía en mí mujer… ¨-

Bulma se dejo llevar por las caricias del rey, él la tumbó en la cama y contempló su cuerpo aún cubierto por las ropas, así que le quitó el minivestido que tenía dejándola solo en ropa interior. Se quito la toalla dejando al descubierto su masculinidad, se tumbó sobre ella otra vez y recorrió con su lengua todo su cuerpo de arriba abajo quitando cada prenda a su paso hasta dejarla completamente desnuda.

-¨te hare sentir lo que nunca has sentido mi princesa hermosa¨-


	12. Chapter 12

En otro lugar:

-¨donde está la princesa Bulma?¨- preguntó Keisa

-¨no tengo ni idea¨- mintió Taylor ya que sabía perfectamente donde estaba y sobretodo con quien.

-¨pues es una lástima que se pierda el ensayo, no se si se haya aprendido bien los pasos¨-

-¨bueno, entonces que no baile... no creo que haya algún PROBLEMA¨- dijo Taylor diciendo la última palabra en un tono mas alto mirando a Keisa con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¨ehhh, claro que no... ninguno¨- fingió ella delante de las demás bailarinas.

-¨¿CÓMO QUE NINGÚN PROBLEMA... CLARO QUE LO HAY NO TENEMOS MAS COMPAÑERAS Y TODO YA ESTÁ ENSAYADO¨- se quejó una de las bailarinas.

-¨Derly, no hay ningún problema... podemos hacer que ella actúe sola¨- le contesto Keisa.

Derly era una muchacha muy hermosa, su cabello ondulado, amarillo como el sol y sus ojos verdes como el moco (jajja) bueno, como las esmeraldas, su cuerpo era bien marcado... aunque lo malo era su MALA LECHE, aparte de ser muy quejambrosa. Era muy distinguida entre las bailarinas, se dice que era una verdadera amante en la cama, y no complacía a cualquier soldado debilucho, siempre la escogían los más distinguidos, según ella debía guardar su "reputación" (si claro ya va a creer que tendrá mucha reputación revolcándose con cualquiera ¬ .¬).

-¨bueno, pero que ni se le ocurra hacer un baile mas sensual que el nuestro, hoy el rey Vegeta me escogerá a mí, y yo estaré dispuesta a complacer sus necesidades... es lo que siempre he soñado¨-

-¨ILUSA¨- Taylor la miro con desprecio

-¨NO DEJARE QUE ESA ESTUPIDA ME QUITE EL HONOR DE TENERLO EN MIS BRAZOS¨-

-¨BAJATE DE ESA NUBE MUGROSA, VEGETA JAMAS SE FIJARIA EN UNA SUCIA COMO TU¨-

-¨ESO YA LO VEREMOS... ME LARGO¨-

-¨pero debemos ensayar¨- le dijo Keisa antes de que saliera por la puerta

-¨ME SE MUY BIEN EL BAILE¨- y desapareció en el largo pasillo.

-¨ohm mi amor donde estarás?¨- se preguntaba Derly -¨te encontré¨- dijo ella empezando a correr, al sentir su ki no muy lejos de donde se encontraba (no les dije que era guerrera también? n.n)

En la habitación de Vegeta:

Bulma estaba bastante nerviosa ya que tenía miedo de que le doliera, no sabía si esta iba a ser su primera vez.

-¨te hare sentir lo que nunca has sentido mi princesa hermosa¨-

Esta frase se repitió varias veces en la mente de Bulma. Y de la nada llego un recuerdo a su mente:

_-¨te hare sentir lo que única has sentido mi princesa hermosa¨-_

_-¨Yamcha... tengo miedo¨- le dijo una Bulma asustada a su amado_

_-¨no te preocupes, no te haré ningún daño¨_

_Después de esto bulma se veía sentada en las caderas de Yamcha moviéndose de adelante hacia tras de un modo casi imparable, y enfrente suyo la cara de Yamcha con una expresión de placer, de sus bocas salían bastantes gemidos hasta que se oyeron los más fuertes y su ritmo paró en seco._

-¨¿estás bien?¨- Vegeta la saco de sus pensamientos

-¨estupendamente¨- le sonrió ella

Vegeta tomo la iniciativa empezando a bajar su mano hacia esa zona tan íntima de Bulma. Ella arqueó su espalda disfrutando lo que Vegeta le hacía. Enredó sus dedos en el cabello de el, y hacia presión con sus dedos cuando el tocaba un punto débil de ella. Paró y Bulma bajo su mano hasta su miembro y empezó a masajearlo y Vegeta dejó salir gemidos de sus labios.

-¨para¨- le rogó vegeta al borde del éxtasis

Bulma dejó escapar una risita traviesa, e hizo que Vegeta quedara acostado y ella encima de él. Ella besó sus labios intensamente, bajó hasta su cuello y después hasta su ombligo, cuando llego a esta zona paró con sus besos y subió de nuevo a encontrarse cara a cara con vegeta.

El hizo un movimiento rápido y quedó de nuevo encima de ella, tomó sus senos con sus manos y empezó a lamerlos y succionar sus pezones.

-¨hazlo... por favor¨- le rogo ella entre gemidos.

El obedeció y abrió sus piernas para quedar más cómodo. Entro lentamente en ella procurando lastimarla, pero ella lo abrazó por las caderas y lo empujó hacia ella obligándolo a que entrara completamente en ella. El se sorprendió bastante por tal acción pero las preguntas vendrían después. Sus embestidas eran muy profundas y en la habitación se solo se escuchaban los gemidos de dos amantes.

En otro lugar:

Taylor había salido de los ensayos y se dirigió en busca de Raditz.

Raditz estaba en su habitación. Aún no se había levantado por estar pensando en las cosas que estaban pasando, y en lo que podría pasar.

"toc, toc"

-¨ ¿Raditz estás?¨-

-¨si…¨- le contesto el parándose de la cama. tan solo vestía unos shorts ajustados.

Taylor entro inmediatamente para que nadie la viera.

-¨ ¿qué ha pasado?¨-

-¨no se te ocurrió algo como un ¿buenos días? O un ¿Cómo estás? No se… pienso yo ¿no?¨- le reprocho él con ironía.

-¨jajajaja… he estado muy preocupada por ti…¨- le dijo ella abrazándolo

-¨yo también… sabes, creo que no nos quedaremos aquí tanto tiempo¨-

-¨ ¿por qué lo dices?¨-le pregunto dándole besitos por toda la cara.

-¨bueno… porque muy pronto pelearemos contra ese tirano… ayer lo hable con Vegeta y mañana será hora de actuar… pero antes de eso te irás a mi planeta con Bulma¨-

-¨oye, yo también quiero pelear…. Por si no lo sabías me he vuelto muy fuerte¨-

-¨bueno… eso lo tendré que ver….¨-

-¨ ¿Cuál es el plan?¨-

-¨haremos que todos los soldados de Freezer se vayan a una supuesta misión a un planeta muy lejos de aquí… así se nos hará mas fácil acabar con el…. No tendrá a nadie que lo sobreproteja jajajaja ¿Qué te parece?¨-

-¨es un buen plan… espero que no fallemos… dime una cosa ¿Por qué decidieron que nos tendríamos que ir a tu planeta?¨-

-¨porque allí estarán más seguras¨-

-¨pero yo no quiero dejarte aquí solo….¨-

-¨no tienes otra opción¨- al decir esto besó sus labios en un beso muy tierno.

Se separaron y Taylor se despidió de el. Al salir de la habitación se dirigió en busca de Bulma.

En la habitación de Vegeta:

Bulma descansaba plácidamente sobre el pecho de Vegeta.

-¨vegeta…¨-

-¨ ¿umh?¨-

-¨Te amo¨- le susurro ella

-¨mujer yo no sé nada de esas cursilerías ¨- le dijo el ruborizándose un poco.

-¨amar a una persona es sentir que siempre vas a querer estar con ella, para protegerla, cuidarla y sobretodo quererla… yo no quiero que nunca te vayas de mi lado Vegeta, aunque recupere la memoria muy pronto nunca dejare de sentir esto por ti¨-

-¨ alguien…¨-

-¨¿qué?¨-

-¨alguien viene… metete al baño¨-

Vegeta se puso los bóxers inmediatamente y un pantalón. Justo cuando termino de vestirse tocaron la puerta.

-¨ ¿Quién es?¨- pregunto de mala gana, no conocía ese ki.

-¨Señor rey… yo soy una de las bailarinas, he de darle las ordenes que dio Lord Freezer¨- mintió ella.

-¨entra¨- el sonaba lo mas frio que podía. No le gusto para nada que lo interrumpiera en su descanso. 

-¨Rey Vegeta, Freezer ha ordenado que solo yo seré tu concubina¨-

-¨ ¿y si no quiero qué?¨-

-¨son ordenes¨-

-¨ ¿Quién te crees? No me da la gana de acostarme con una urraca como tu¨-

-¨pero señor…¨- Derly ya tenía una vena en la frente.

-¨ya he hablado, lárgate antes de que te eche¨-

-¨aghh está bien… pero solo le doy un consejo: nadie lo podrá complacer más que yo¨-

-¨yo no necesito consejos de nadie mocosa, ahora lárgate que me molesta tu presencia¨-

Derly salió de la habitación para dirigirse a hablar con Freezer, pensaba contarle algo que no le agradaría mucho.

-¨ ¿quién era esa?¨- pregunto Bulma un poco molesta saliendo del baño, con una pequeña toalla alrededor de su cuerpo.

-¨no importa¨-

-¨aja¨- respondió ella de mala gana empezando a vestirse.

-¨tienes que irte¨-

-¨eso es lo que voy a hacer no hace falta que me eches¨-

-¨no te estoy echando¨-

-¨bueno, tómalo como quieras¨-

-¨jump¨-

-¨Vegeta… yo no quiero hacer cosas con nadie que no seas tú¨-

-¨ ¿a qué te refieres?¨-

-¨pues… a eso, lo que acabamos de hacer¨-

-¨ ¿por que habías quedado tan pensativa?¨-

-¨ ¿por qué me cambias de tema?¨-

-¨respóndeme primero¨-

-¨está bien¨- dijo ella resignada -¨no creo que te agrade mucho¨-

-¨aaa no, ¿por qué?¨-

-¨tuve un recuerdo… y se trataba de la pérdida de mi virginidad¨-

-¨ ¿sólo eso?¨-

-¨me acorde completamente de una persona en particular¨- respondió ella con un poco de duda.

-¨ déjate de rodeos y ve al grano ¿quién?¨-

-¨me acorde de mi novio… Yamcha¨-

-¨ ¿tu novio?¨-

-¨si… al parecer estoy enamorada¨-

-¨ ¿QUÉ?¨- Vegeta al escuchar las palabras de Bulma la rabia lo invadió.

-¨quiero decir que era en el recuerdo que estaba enamorada¨- respondió ella inmediatamente para arreglar el malentendido.

-¨vete¨- le dijo el fríamente

-¨pero Vegeta lo has entendido mal¨-

-¨HE DICHO QUE TE VALLAS¨-

Bulma no tuvo más remedio que salir de la habitación, se devolvió pero Vegeta le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Como era posible que lo hubiera tomado como un pendejo al saber que estaba enamorada de otro y aún así fingió. Está bien, no es que le importe que ella tenga novio en estos momentos, eso lo sabía desde un principio y era lo que menos importaba, pero ella le mintió, a él y a ella misma. (Vegeta esta ofendido porque en su planeta, una mujer nunca podía mentir y menos a un Rey, el pobre pensaba que la sabandija "Yamcha" no era importante para ella). Creía que ella lo elegiría mil veces a él. (Para ser más clara, el hombre que tuviera cachos era una deshonra, humillante y vergonzoso)

Se sentía humillado, y por eso haría que ella también se sienta así, NADIE SE BURLA DEL GRANDISIMO REY VEGETA (jajajaja)

Raditz y Vegeta pasaron la tarde entrenando con otro soldados.

Bulma se la pasó en su habitación ensayando el baile que le tocaría hacer sola, la idea no le agradaba mucho que digamos.

Taylor sacó a Mizumi y Kenoske a pasear por todo el palacio, les enseñaría algunos truquillos para que fueran más obedientes.

Al llegar la noche Vegeta y Raditz se fueron al bar a beber con otros soldados.

-¨Vegeta te estás pasando con el whisky¨-

-¨solo quiero divertirme, no te preocupes¨- le respondió el con amargura.

-¨pues no tienes mucha cara de felicidad¨- dijo Raditz con ironía.

-¨jump¨-

-¨no me digas que es esa esclava¨-

-¨me mintió¨-

-¨ ¿QUE? PERO ESO ES PROHIBIDO¨-(el el planeta de Tierra era la misma ley)

-¨pienso cobrársela caro¨-

-¨no quiero ni imaginarme que harás, pero debes saber que ella y Taylor están muy unidas… espero que no se dé cuenta porque también me involucra a mí, la conozco muy bien¨-

-¨Taylor que se vaya al diablo¨-

-"ya está empezando a hacer efecto el alcohol"- pensó Raditz con una gota de sudor en la frente.

-¨_Caballeros, a continuación empezará el acto de las bailarinas más hermosas del universo, como ya saben alguna de ellas podrá ser suya por el resto de la noche… solo tienen que comprarla… _¨-

Al escuchar esto se oyeron aplausos, piropos, gritos y silbidos por parte de los soldados. Al instante todo se volvió oscuro y al momento aparecieron las bailarinas vestidas con muy poca ropa provocadora. Shorts de jean súper cortos, tops negros (el de Taylor blanco ya que era la del medio) y una mini chaqueta de jean de manga corta con algunos rotos y desmechada (como si la ropa fuera vieja), estaban descalzas, sus cabellos estaban sueltos alborotadamente y sus pieles brillaban como si estuvieran sudando.

De nuevo aplausos, piropos, gritos y silbidos por parte de los soldados.

-¨agggg malditossssssssss como se les ocurre gritarle cochinadas a MI Taylor¨- estaba Raditz con una vena brotada en la frente por la furia que lo invadía.

-¨jajja vamos Raditz, solo tienes que ofrecer bastante dinero por ella¨- le sugirió Vegeta

-¨todo es culpa de ese malditooooooo¨-

La música empezó a sonar y las bailarinas empezaron a moverse muy sensualmente.

Mientras bailaban la canción _noche de sexo _(jajajaja fue la primera que se me ocurrió) los soldados las miraban atentamente con cara de morbosos. Taylor se movía muy bien y todo para que Raditz la mirara. Raditz por poco y le chorreaba la baba, sus ojos casi se les salen de la cuenca del ojo, estaba alucinado, Taylor era la más sensual y sexy entre todas las bailarinas, sobretodo porque era la que más se movía.

Vegeta había notado que Bulma no estaba. Y eso le parecía extraño.

El baile acabo y otra vez aplausos, piropos, gritos y silbidos por parte de los soldados, incluido Raditz (jajajaja)

De nuevo salió el presentador:

-¨_muy bien, muy bien… como están las niñas(cara de morboso)…. Bueno, a continuación les aseguro que no podrán resistirse a este encanto … con todos ustedes la princesa Bulma_¨-

De nuevo aplausos, piropos, gritos y silbidos por parte de los soldados. Vegeta miraba con atención la tarima esperando a que "_la mentirosa_"apareciera.

Bulma apareció vestida con un pantalón y una chaqueta… a los soldados les pareció extraño ya que siempre salían con muy poca ropa…. Y se escucharon… silencio, esta vez se quedaron callados. La música comenzó a sonar: _hace calor._

Bulma empezó a bailar y se fue quitando el pantalón quedando en unos shorts….y se escucharon gritos de los soldados… se quito la chaqueta quedando con una blusa negra de tirantes…. Gritos y piropos de los soldados… del techo comenzó a caer agua y una Bulma mojada se quito los shorts quedando con un tanga de un traje de baño(todo esto lo hacía lentamente)… gritos silbidos y piropos por parte de los soldados… Vegeta estaba shokeado mirando la escena…. Bulma se quitó la blusa quedando con la parte de arriba del traje de baño, (el traje de baño era de los colores de la bandera del planeta de fuego: amarillo, rojo y negro)… los soldados gritaban como simios descontrolados… y ahora una Bulma empapada en agua se quito….. Ehhhhhhhhhhhh no se quito nada jajajaja, se movió muy sexy mientras se acababa la canción.

La canción acabo y Bulma desapareció dejando a unos soldados muy atónitos y excitados.

Vegeta quedó desconcertado, se imaginó de todo menos que bulma fuera a hacer un striptease delante de semejantes degenerados. Ahora eran dos motivos para humillarla.

Otra vez apareció el presentador con las bailarinas para "alquilarlas" a un buen precio. Empezaron por Keisa y se la quedo un soldado de clase baja. Taylor y Bulma se asustaron un poco, se preocuparon por su amiga, pero recordaron que ella ya estaba acostumbrada.

Así continuaron con las demás, hasta que solo quedaron Bulma, Taylor y Derly.

-¨_la princesa Taylor quien ofrece buen dinero por ella….. Quinientos…. Ochocientos…. La princesa está a punto de alquilarse… mil doscientos…._¨-

-¨CINCO MILLLL¨- grito Raditz desesperado con billetes en las manos, mirando con odio a los demás que tenían bastante envidia por el Rey.

Taylor dejó escapar una risita al ver la cara de desespero de Raditz, corriendo hacia el presentador a entregarle el dinero antes de que otro ofreciera más. Le entregó el dinero y Taylor fue entregada a él.

Continuaron con Derly:

-¨_lamento informarles que ella ha sido reservada para el Rey Vegeta_¨- y se escucharon lamentos e insultos por parte de los soldados.

Bulma quedó atónita ante la información del presentador, ahora si estaba perdida… Vegeta la había engañado.

Ahora vemos a nuestro Rey Vegeta con una sonrisa de victoria en su rostro, mientras Derly se le acercaba. "_esta es por mentirme_" pensó Vegeta para sus adentros.

-¨_ahora la más esperada… la princesa Bulma…. Mil Trescientos… mil Quinientos… dos Mil… ¿quién ofrece más por quedarse con esta belleza? Dos mil quinientos…._¨-

-¨DIEZ MIL¨- se oyó gritar en el fondo del bar. Bulma se puso pálida como el papel.

-¨_muy bien, la princesa Bulma será para el grandioso Broly _¨- y así Bulma fue entregada a Broly. ¿ quién será ese?

Broly se llevo a Bulma en brazos directo a su habitación.


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13

-DIEZ MIL- se oyó gritar en el fondo del bar. Bulma se puso pálida como el papel.

-_muy bien, la princesa Bulma será para el grandioso Broly_- y así Bulma fue entregada a Broly.

-VEGETA ERES UN IMBÉCIL!- le gritó Taylor saliendo del bar para buscar a Bulma, Raditz se fue detrás de ella, pero vio que se había quedado parada en la mitad de un pasillo.

-Qué pasa Taylor?

-Crees que dejaría que un tipo asqueroso abusara de Bulma?- él la miró desconcertado

-te explicaré, conocí a Broly en un planeta no muy lejano, es un hombre muy poderoso pero no es una amenaza, al contrario; es muy amable.

-y qué con eso?- preguntó el un poco celoso

-me enteré que estaba entre los soldados de freezer y le pedí el favor de que diera mucho dinero por Bulma para que ningún soldado mugriento la tomara.

-sabias que Vegeta la engañaría?

-Mi amor, hay muchas cosas que debes saber- se acerco lentamente a el con una mirada pícara. Él le siguió el juego y la trajo hacia el abrazándola por la cintura

-y se puede saber cuáles son esas cosas?

-tranquilo, pronto lo sabrás- se besaron

-Taylor!- apareció Bulma interrumpiéndolos, ellos inmediatamente se separaron

-Me imagino que ya supiste todo- ella y raditz se acercaron a ella y a Broly

-Gracias la verdad estuve a punto de morirme del susto

-Como podía creer que yo iba a permitir tal cosa, ah y todo fue gracias a Broly sin él esto no hubiera sido posible

-no hay de que Taylor si me vuelves a necesitar ya sabes dónde estoy- le guiño un ojo antes de irse cosa que a Raditz lo puso celoso y lo miró con desprecio.

Las chicas se fueron a su habitación acompañadas de Raditz.

_-En el Bar-_

Derly estaba bastante fastidiosa y Vegeta se estaba hartando. No hacía sino hablar estupideces como una loca, ya se empezaba a arrepentir de haber pagado por ella solo para hacerle dar celos a Bulma.

-lárgate de mi vista

-¿como? Pero si tu..

-he dicho que te largues, tu presencia me molesta

-no lo haré- se cruza de brazos y se queda en su sitio

-entonces hasta nunca- se paro de su asiento y se fue dejando a Derly echando humo

Camino hasta su habitación y se comunico con Taylor

-¿que pasa hermano?

-dime… Bulma..

-¡Bulma está bien y déjate de tanta estupidez que si no fuera por mi ahora mismo estaría siendo devorada por un imbécil como tu!- y cortó

Al día siguiente

Bulma y Taylor se encontraban paseando por las afueras del castillo con los cachorros cuando un soldado del escuadrón se les acerca y hace una reverencia.

-Princesas, Lord Freezer desea verlas en este momento en su trono

-ok vamos enseguida- el soldado se aleja

-¿qué crees que sea Taylor?

-prepárate Bulma porque esta lagartija no se trae nada bueno entre manos-se puso seria y aceleró el paso

-¿y qué haremos?

-solo espera y te darás cuenta

Dejaron los cachorros y se dirigieron al trono. Entraron e hicieron la reverencia, Freezer enseguida puso su sonrisa diabólica.

-mis queridas princesas que alegría verlas

-lo mismo digo… Lord-dijo Taylor con su semblante impaciente

-ya sé que están impacientes por saber lo que tengo por decirles, pero quiero que sepan mis queridas princesas que no van a tener más opciones que seguir mis reglas porque sino… me veré obligado a tomar medidas muy drásticas- su voz sonaba amenazante y Bulma se asusto al escuchar estas palabras, sabía que no se traía nada bueno la lagartija.

-¿que desea señor?- Taylor tenía su mente a mil pensando las mil torturas que las obligaría a pasar

-como saben soy un hombre de muchos negocios y estoy muy interesado en comprar los planetas con mas economía del universo… pero mis queridas princesas, el dinero no es suficiente… y necesito formar lazos con estos planetas para poder manejar su economía y así tener más poder sobre el universo entonces entenderán mi situación…- les dedica otra vez su sonrisa diabólica

Taylor se impactó al procesar la información y captar lo que el realmente quería, empezó a sudar frío y Bulma se asustó aún más al notar esto en ella.

-así que se casarán con los príncipes del planeta del hielo y Agua

-¿Agua? ¡Pero ese es mi planeta!

-exacto, eres muy lista princesa... prepárense porque esta noche habrá un baile donde so concederá el compromiso, hasta luego mis queridas princesas- Bulma salió furiosa del salón y Taylor esperó a que llegaran al cuarto para poder hablar tranquilamente.

-¿se puede saber que vamos a hacer?

-Bulma cálmate, piensa en algo ¿quieres?.. le avisare a los chicos

Taylor se comunico con Vegeta con su reloj.

-espero que sea algo realmente importante porque sabes que odio que interrumpas mi entrenamiento.

-Vegeta nos va a comprometer con los príncipes del planeta de hielo y el planeta de Bulma, el compromiso será esta noche

-¿¡cómo!? ¿¡Pero que se trae entre manos esta vez esa lagartija!?

-¿qué pasa Vegeta?- le dice Raditz acercándose por detrás

-Raditz debemos idear un plan quiere que nos casemos con dos príncipes

-¡¿PERO QUIEN RAYOS SE ESTÁ CREYENDO?!

-si ya lo se Raditz pero dime ¿que podemos hacer? Sabes que todavía no podemos enfrentarnos a el, tenemos todas las de perder

-a no ser que…- dijo Bulma pensando

-¡¿QUE?!- gritaron todos al mismo tiempo

-a no ser que yo me case con el príncipe del planeta Agua que no hay, pero sé que elegirán a Yamcha y yo pueda contarle el plan de Freezer a mis padres y así reunir los ejércitos de los 3 planetas- eso a Vegeta no le gusto pero no lo demostró ya que el estaba furioso con ella

-Pero Bulma sabes que eso no pasará, no creo que freezer sea tan estúpido, sabe que eso arruinaría su plan

-pero él no sabe que he recuperado la memoria

-buen punto, le engañaremos para que te puedas comprometer con Yamcha.. pero si no es Yamcha, ¿Quién podría ser?

-no importa Taylor, lo importante es que yo me comprometa con el príncipe de mi planeta

-oye Vegeta ¿no sabes si ustedes también irán?

-si, nos avisaron pero hablaron de ningún compromiso

-está bien, allá nos vemos- cortó la comunicación

.::En la sala de entrenamiento::.

-Vegeta sabes que esta es la oportunidad para que podamos atacar

-solo espero que Bulma tenga suerte sino tendremos que idear otro plan.

-pero yo quiero que Taylor se comprometa con un insecto- dijo refunfuñando entre dientes

-lo sé hermano pero no hay otra elección, sabes que necesitamos más ejercito… y el del planeta del agua es perfecto

-¡yo solo esperaré el día en que pueda matar esa lagartija¡… ¿y dime Vegeta dejarás que Bulma se case con ese tal Yamcha?

-a mi no me importa lo que ella haga…- dijo desinteresadamente

Terminaron el entrenamiento y se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

En la noche

Bulma y Taylor recibieron sus vestidos para la fiesta y las empleadas se ofrecieron para ayudarlas a arreglarse.

-Taylor pensé que sería una buena idea cambiarme el color del cabello porque estoy segura de que si Yamcha me reconoce arruinará todo

-si tienes mucha razón…

Mas tarde:

-Ya sabes el plan Bulma- le dijo antes de entrar al gran salón.

Las enormes puertas fueron abiertas por los guardias y todas las miradas fueron directas a la entrada, incluso la de vegeta.

Todos quedaron impactados al ver a las princesas entrar, estaban tan hermosas como nunca. Bulma traía un vestido blanco largo y Taylor uno Dorado igualmente largo.(al final les dejaré los links para que puedan ver bien los vestidos). se oían rumores y recibían miradas envidiosas por parte de las demás mujeres, ellas no prestaron atención a esto y solo se enfocaron en su plan.

Caminaron hasta el trono donde se encontraban Freezer a los lados sus futuros prometidos, que por supuesto uno de ellos era Yamcha.

Bulma sintió un puntazo en el corazón al verlos, estaba tan guapo y elegante que reconocía que se estaba derritiendo en ese momento, jamás pensó que se pondría tan nerviosa al verlo allí, mirándola por tal belleza aunque no la reconocía por su cabellera rubia que la hacía ver demasiado distinta.

El príncipe Tron miraba a las dos encantado por tales bellezas que estaban frente a él, pensó que no importara cual fuera su prometida, de todas formas las dos estaban muy bellas.

Freezer se sorprendió un poco por el cambio de aspecto de Bulma pero no le dio importancia, pensó que era mejor así para que el príncipe no la reconociera y no recordara nada ya que él estaba seguro que ella aún no había recuperado la memoria.

Al llegar hicieron una reverencia y los príncipes se acercaron a ellas para besar su mano, Yamcha al mirar esos ojos azules se sorprendió con el parecido tan inmenso a Bulma, su casa era igual a la de ella, pero prefirió no pensar en eso y regresar a su puesto, Bulma y Taylor se sentaron casa una al lado de su príncipe.

Comenzó la música a ritmo de vals y los príncipes sacaron las princesas a bailar como era debido. Se situaron en la mitad del salón a bailar mientras los demás invitados los rodeaban bailando también.

En un mesa se encontraban Vegeta, Raditz y los demás del escuadrón.

-tranquilízate hermano, no quiero que explotes de repente- le dijo Vegeta divertido al mirar que Raditz que estaba a punto de explotar en furia al ver bailar a su Taylor con otro insecto

-cállate Vegeta, no sé si podré contenerme, ¿has visto cómo la aprieta, quien diablos se está creyendo ese insecto?

-es su prometido

-aún no- respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa

-¡Raditz te sugiero que no intentes nada ya tenemos el plan perfecto y no puedes arruinarlo! Cuando todo esto acabe el compromiso se romperá y Taylor será para ti

-¿y qué piensas hacer con Bulma?

-no me importa ella ni sus mentiras, yo solo tengo un objetivo que es acabar con Freezer

-como tu digas- lo miro con cara divertida porque sabía que no sería así

Yamcha y Bulma bailaban al son del vals, y Bulma pensó que ya era hora de hablar.

-es usted un príncipe muy apuesto- lo miró a los ojos al igual que él

-y usted una princesa realmente bella

-bueno, también debo decirle que baila muy bien ¿podría decirme quien le enseñó a bailar?- Yamcha puso una mirada triste y le respondió

-me enseñó la princesa de mi planeta

-entonces me imagino que tenían un relación muy cercana, ¿son hermanos?

-no, solo amigos, nuestro padres siempre fueron amigos y crecimos juntos

-entonces tú no eres el verdadero príncipe

-no, es que ella fue secuestrada… bueno, es una historia muy larga…- dijo él con un poco de pena

-no te preocupes, ya sé la historia- lo miró y le sonrió como solo ella lo hacia con él

-¿cómo? ¿y cómo es que ya sabes princesa?- quedó sorprendido y confundido por cómo le sonrió, se parecía tanto a ella

-ya sabes que a mí no se me escapa una Yam- le guiñó el ojo y le volvió a sonreír

-¡¿Bulma?¡- paró de bailar por la sorpresa y varias miradas se dirigieron hacia ellos incluida la de Freezer.

**notas de la autora: **hola a todos, de verdad siento mucho la tardanza,no tengo excusa, solo se había ido la inspiración pero ya estoy de regreso para continuar y terminar la historia, agradezco mucho sus reviews y bueno solo les pido su opinión. También agradezco a los que continúen leyendo esta fantástica historia a pesar de haberla abandonado tanto tiempo. les dejaré los links de los vestidos como dije anteriormente:

vestido de Bulma: . /imgres?q=vestidos+sexis+largos&start=171&um=1&hl=es&biw=1290&bih=659&tbm=isch&tbnid=5BfzJsLLCH3chM:&imgrefurl= . &docid=DFXorg4rZdOOAM&imgurl= . &w=450&h=643&ei=S5vzUMyGA4689QSq_IDADQ&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=513&vpy=39&dur=12144&hovh=268&hovw=188&tx=128&ty=174&sig=108171673625973547138&page=6&tbnh=131&tbnw=102&ndsp=43&ved=1t:429,r:74,s:100,i:226

Vestido de Taylor: . /imgres?q=vestidos+hermosos+largos&start=171&um=1&hl=es&biw=1290&bih=659&tbm=isch&tbnid=BeLb6P9SjP-spM:&imgrefurl= /2009/07/31/vestidos-con-brillos-para-tu-fiesta-de-15/&docid=lopycBBlN6vCNM&imgurl= &w=280&h=450&ei=8pvzUI6QCYH88gSw4IDwCA&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=577&vpy=27&dur=178&hovh=285&hovw=177&tx=82&ty=131&sig=108171673625973547138&page=6&tbnh=138&tbnw=85&ndsp=36&ved=1t:429,r:1,s:200,i:7

(empiezen a copiar el link desde el punto)

nuevamente muchas Gracias y espero sus Reviews, hasta pronto


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

-shhhh cállate, no llames la atención- después de observarlos un rato todo el mundo volvió a lo suyo incluido Freezer que por suerte no había escuchado bien. ellos continuaron bailando.

-¿pero que ha pasado en todo este tiempo? Tienes que explicarme-le dijo casi susurrando para que el resto no escuchara

-y lo haré no te preocupes, ahora escúchame bien Yam, debes de actuar como si no me conocieras porque sino moriremos todos ¿entiendes?

-está bien

-bien, y también debes rogarle a Freezer para que quedemos comprometidos y así podremos llevar a cabo el plan

-¿después me explicarás todo?

-si te lo prometo y por favor no le comentes esto a nadie será el secreto de los 5

-¡¿qué?!

-siii son mis amigos, la princesa Taylor también está con nosotros

La canción terminó y se fueron a sus sitios. La prensa entró al gran salón y muchas más empresas de comunicación, el anuncio del compromiso será una noticia extraordinaria para el planeta.

-veo que ya empezaron a conocerse- comento Freezer mirando a Bulma y Yamcha

-bueno la verdad es que es mejor desde un principio, después de todo vamos a comprometernos-respondió Yamcha

-bueno la verdad tenia a la princesa Taylor para ti

-bueno pero yo no veo por qué haya que haber un cambio, señor le pediré el favor que me conceda la princesa Taylor- dijo Tron dejando anonada a Taylor, la verdad no se lo esperaba, al parece realmente le gustaba y ella no se quejaba ya que él estaba realmente guapo: alto, cabello rubio ondulado, no muy largo; ojos azul cielo, labios carnosos, cuerpo de infarto… ¿acaso no había algo feo en él?

Freezer quedó pensativo unos momentos, bebió todo el contenido de su copa y se paró de si asiento, con un gesto hizo parar la música y alzó la voz para llamar la atención de todos los presentes. Los periodistas se acercaron a el con sus grabadoras, micrófonos y cámaras.

-aquí vamos, espero que sea como esperamos

-no veo la hora de tener la cabeza de ese insecto despreciable…- susurró él Vegeta a su amigo

-Queridos invitados, primero que todo quiero agradecer su asistencia a este gran evento, por el cual, es la abertura al gran desarrollo y nuevas alianzas que tendrá nuestro planeta obteniendo nueva tecnología, por supuesto nuevos recursos naturales, y muchas cosas más que por supuesto es para mi pueblo, ustedes, y con esto queda demostrado que soy un hombre de palabra yo el Rey Freezer les cumpliré lo que prometí- todos aplaudieron a excepción de ya sabemos quiénes.

Taylor miró a Vegeta con cara de aprobación, esto le hizo entender de que todo estaba marchando perfectamente. Luego miró a Raditz que tenía cara de enojado, él la miró muy serio, esto le dio a entender a ella lo que sucedía: celos.

-y todo esto será debido al compromiso con los príncipes Yamcha y Tron con mi hija Kiara (los 4 quedaron realmente sorprendidos ante la gran mentira) y la princesa Taylor del planeta de Fuego que en estos momentos su hermano el Rey(señalando a Vegeta) esta pactando con nosotros un tratado por el cual también obtendremos beneficios por parte del planeta de Fuego- dijo esto dejando a Raditz al margen cosa que el agradeció bastante.

Vegeta no esperaba menos de aquel lagarto.

Los prometidos se pusieron de pie, todos aplaudieron y los príncipes pusieron el anillo en el dedo de su prometida.

-Qué pena que el rey no pueda cumplir sus patéticas promesas – dijo Vegeta con ironía

-muy bien Vegeta sabes que ahora debemos andar muy precavidos, en una sola metida de pata estamos muertos.

-eso ya lo sé, más bien habla por ti, que no te vea andando detrás de Taylor, eso arruinaría todo

-jump

Después del gran anuncio las empresas de comunicación se retiraron y todo siguió común y corriente. Freezer decidió retirarse, a él no le agradaban mucho estas fiestas, pero claro dejo vigilados los 4 de siempre, no podía permitir que hicieran algo indebido mientras el no estuviera.

Los prometidos se fueron a la mesa donde se encontraban Vegeta y Raditz pero no fue porque las chicas quisieran, fue porque Yamcha y Tron querían saludar a los Reyes y platicar sobre lo que pasaría de ahora en adelante.

Al llegar a la mesa Raditz no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Tron, realmente era apuesto y se moría de los celos por eso, había notado como Taylor lo miraba y lo peor es que no sabía disimular para nada. Este lo saludo muy agradable y le extendió la mano, Raditz seguía sentado mirándolo confundido, entonces Taylor fingió ahogarse para que reaccionara y no se quedara ahí sentado como un idiota.

-Rey Raditz es honor para mí estrechar su mano- Raditz seguía serio y no dijo nada

-para mí también es un honor Rey- dijo Yamcha estrechando también su mano

-así que el Príncipe del planeta de Agua, es un placer muchacho, me imagino que ya conoces al Rey Vegeta- señaló a Vegeta que observaba atento la escena. Sabía que estaba actuando así para fastidiarlo pero él no iba a caer en su estúpido juego. Bulma se puso un poco nerviosa, tal vez Vegeta no reaccionara bien.

-he escuchado hablar mucho de usted señor, es un honor- le hablo Yamcha estrechando su mano

-el honor es mío, créeme… -se puso de pie ante Yamcha y Bulma vio en Vegeta esa mirada de maldad y se le cruzaron muchas cosas por su mente pero dejó pasarlo por alto porque él ya no estaba para nada interesado en ella –espero que hagas muy feliz a mi hermana, ella se lo merece, espero que no me decepciones- le dijo esto a Tron estrechando su mano también. Raditz ardía de la furia pero lo disimulo.

-claro señor, no se preocupe por ella, está en buenas manos- Taylor miró con odio a Vegeta que este por supuesto no prestó atención, luego miró a Raditz que estaba que ardía, él la miro y ella le guiñó un ojo, eso no lo tranquilizó para nada, debía esforzarse más.

Los guardias los vigilaban como había ordenado Freezer, pero la verdad no notaban nada raro.

-si lo desean pueden quedarse en nuestra mesa, pronto servirán la cena

-oh bueno por mí no hay ningún problema- dijo Yamcha mirando a Bulma

-bueno la verdad es que nosotros ya teníamos nuestra mesa y..

-vamos Bulma no creo que haya ningún problema en que nos quedemos aquí de todas formas el Rey ya se fue- lo dijo un poco alto para que el guardia que estaba cerca de ellos escuchara. Bulma se resigno y se sentó y por desgracia le toco en medio de Vegeta y Yamcha.

Vegeta la miro de arriba abajo antes de que ella se sentara, y la verdad era que le daba mucho coraje de verla con aquel imbécil, muchas veces había querido olvidar todo y estar con ella pero su orgullo no se lo permitía, claro que no, sería algo imperdonable ante la ley, una mentira jamás es perdonada.

Taylor no se sentó y le hizo señas a Bulma para ir al baño. Llegaron y cerraron la puerta

-bueno deberíamos hacer un brindis por nuestra primera victoria, pero debes saber que Tron no estará al tanto de esto

-¿por qué? Pensé que ya se lo habías dicho mientras bailaban

-no es solo me estaba coqueteando- y soltó una carcajada

-entonces él cree que todo esto va enserio… por eso Raditz esta así- y rió

-créeme que convencerlo de que no muera de celos me va a costar mucho trabajo, pero yo solo sueño con casarme algún día con el…- dijo con cara de ilusión

Bulma no dijo nada y agachó la mirada

-Bulma ¿por qué no tratas de hablar con él?

-no, sabes que es muy orgulloso, y ya sabes lo de la maldita ley

-pero no te creas mucho eso… mírame a mí, cuantas veces no le he mentido a Raditz y el sigue conmigo… deberías animarte porque te voy a contar una cosa… Vegeta esta celoso, se le nota a leguas, estoy casi segura de que si intentas llamar su atención él no aguantará más

-¿te refieres a darle celos?

-sí, y por favor trata de que Yamcha no se dé cuenta, porque si se llega a enterar arruinará todo, aún sigue enamorado de ti, y no piensa perderte otra vez

-¿Cómo es que sabes eso?

-amiga, yo lo sé todo ¿se te había olvidado?- le dijo retocándose el labial y ofreciéndoselo a Bulma para que hiciera lo mismo

-he notado a los guardias muy atentos a nosotros

-sí, debo ser muy precavida con Raditz y tu también

-lo sé, deséame suerte- salieron del baño y se dirigieron a la mesa.

Los meseros sirvieron la cena mientras la música se tronaba agradable, la cena estaba deliciosa y todos comían callados hasta que Bulma decidió romper el hielo

-Rey Vegeta, podría alcanzarme el pan por favor

Él la miro y le pasó la canastilla, obteniendo una sonrisa dulce y un gracias por parte de ella.

-no pensé que el Rey Vegeta y Raditz viajaran desde tan lejos para asistir al compromiso- comentó Tron

-bueno la verdad es que también tenemos algunos asuntos pendientes- respondió Raditz

El resto de la cena se pusieron a hablar de negocios y todas esas cosas aburridas. Yamcha estaba un poco confundido al darse cuenta de que Tron no estaba al tanto de nada pero luego lo hablaría con Bulma.

Después de que todos terminaran loa músico se dispusieron a tocar los clásicos de vals (esta fiesta es como las de las películas viejas, todo muy clásico).

Taylor le hizo señas a Raditz para que la sacara a bailar, él no dudó en hacerlo.

-no soporto verte con ese mequetrefe

-vamos Rad no te pongas así, sabes que yo solo te amo a ti- dijo mirándolo a los ojos

-sabes que tendrás que compensarme por esto

-lo sé amor, pero debemos estar precavidos con los guardias

-no te preocupes por eso

La canción terminó y se fueron a la mesa, encontrando a Bulma charlando muy a gusto con los príncipes, Vegeta no estaba.

-Taylor te pido disculpas, pero en este momento tengo que retirarme para mi planeta, en 3 días estaré de vuelta

-no te preocupes Tron, aquí te estaré esperando, haz lo que tengas que hacer

-gracias- besó su mejilla y se despidió de los demás

-ya era hora, no lo hubiera podido soportar más- comentó Raditz

-Yamcha debes saber que a Tron lo mantendremos fuera del caso… su padre, el Rey tiene fuertes alianzas con Freezer y podría ser una amenaza ya que no lo conocemos- le dijo Bulma

-entiendo, debes saber que nuestro matrimonio será aquí

-¿qué? Pensé que sería en el tuyo- replicó Taylor

-yo también, pero antes de que vosotras llegarais Freezer nos estuvo dando los detalles a Tron y a mí, dijo que el de Kiara y mío sería aquí ya que ella es su ``hija' '

-bueno eso no es un problema… -dijo Vegeta llegando.

Se la pasaron hablando sobre el plan, Bulma bailaba de vez en cuando con Yamcha y esto Vegeta no lo pasaba por alto, estaba claro que moría de celos al ver como el maldito insecto coqueteaba y apretaba a su Bulma, si así es, ahora era suya otra vez.

Yamcha y Bulma bailaban un vals muy lento, Vegeta no les quitaba los ojos de encima.

-Bulma, no sabes cómo te he extrañado desde el momento que desapareciste ¿qué te han hecho? Ahora eres muy diferente a la Bulma que conocí

-muchas cosas han cambiado, y yo también

-pero dime, ¿qué pasó?- ella sabía que no podía contarle lo de Vegeta

-Freezer me secuestró para que me casara con él, en el secuestro no me trataron bien y perdí la memoria, conocí a Taylor y nos hicimos muy amigas, ella me ayudó a recuperar la memoria sin que Freezer se diera cuenta. Yo le suplique que me ayudara para no casarme con él y pidió la ayuda a su hermano el Rey Vegeta. Y así lograron convencerlo y esa fue la condición, que yo me casara contigo y Taylor con Tron para así obtener beneficios de más planetas y que Vegeta y Raditz hicieran parte de su escuadrón

-entonces él cree que no me conoces…

-por eso tuve que cambiarme el color de mi cabello… para que el me permitiera comprometerme contigo y así no me reconocieras, eso hizo las cosas más fácil

-¿y que hay del Rey Raditz?

-bueno… él es el novio de Taylor y no pensaba dejarla sola en esto

-entiendo… pero dime ¿Qué hay de nosotros? Yo no he podido olvidarte Bulma y me harás muy feliz cuando por fin nos casemos y podamos ser felices otra vez

-no Yamcha eso no lo sabemos aún… primero debemos pensar en acabar con Freezer, después pensaremos en eso… pero por favor dime cómo están mis padres

-ellos están muy bien, andan muy preocupados por ti, pero no entiendo porque nunca te enviaron a buscar

-tal vez ya saben dónde estoy y que estoy bien…- sollozó un poco

-pronto estarás con ellos, de nuevo con nosotros te lo prometo- se acerco para besarla pero ella volteo la cara y miró a Vegeta que los observaba sin perderse ningún detalle. Se miraron fijamente por unos segundos hasta que la canción terminó.

Siguieron platicando y bebiendo hasta que Yamcha se retiró a su habitación para dormir y porque ya estaba bastante borracho, se despidió de Bulma y los demás, Vegeta lo ignoró totalmente.

Ya solo quedaron ellos 4, Taylor estaba bastante pasada de copas pero aun guardaba la compostura. Intentaba no mirar ni hablar con Raditz porque ahora lo veía más guapo que nunca con ese traje tan elegante que lo hacía ver tan sexy, le daban ganas de tirársele encima y hacerle maravillas, pero no, no podía, no ahí pero sí en otro lugar.

La fiesta estaba muy animada ya ya muchos de los invitados estaban pasados de copas, Bulma había ido al baño y Vegeta la siguió, pero claro que no se dejó ver de los guardias.

Bulma estaba un poco mareada por los tragos pero podía guardar la compostura. Se retoco el cabello y el maquillaje, se disponía a salir y al abrir la puerta Vegeta la empujó y cerró la puerta inmediatamente. Ella lo miró sorprendida y él solo la miraba, se acercó a ella quedando muy cerca.

-¿a qué juegas niña?

-no sé a qué te refieres

-claro que lo sabes… ¿por qué lo haces? Si sabes que todavía tiemblas cuando me acerco mucho a ti… como ahora- sus cuerpos estaban pegados y Vegeta la aferró más a él tomándola de la cintura, ella jadeó un poco y posó sus brazos sobre sus hombros abrazándolo por el cuello

-porque pensé que yo ya no te importaba… ¿o no es así?- le respondió ella más seductora siguiendo su jueguito

-piensas mal niña… hoy me cogiste de buenas y voy a dejar pasar todo por alto ¿Qué te parece?

-me parece genial- sonrió y lo besó

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En el salón Taylor y Raditz bailaban, ya los guardias no estaban así que no tenían de qué preocuparse.

-Amor… hoy estás más guapo de lo normal- le dijo ella muy coqueta y él sonrió

-tú siempre me torturas cuando te pones así de hermosa, no sabes cómo tengo que contenerme para no comerte a besos, por eso es que ando tan celoso cuando algún idiota te mira

-ah y es que lo reconoces… - rió y luego lo miró a los ojos

-no creas que voy a permitir que te cases con ese imbécil

-lo sé mi amor… quiero decirte algo

-dime lo que quieras

-quiero decirte que ya estoy preparada…- Raditz la miró sorprendido

-¿estás segura?- ella asintió- ven- la tomó de la mano y caminaron por los pasillos

-¿A dónde me llevas?

- ya lo verás

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Se besaban como si sus vidas dependieran de ello, Vegeta la cargo y la sentó en el mesón de los lavamanos sin dejar de besarse, la acariciaba por todas partes muy desesperado intentó subirle el vestido pero era muy largo así que lo rasgó quedándole como una minifalda, ella no dijo nada y le quito el abrigo para poder desabotonarle la camisa.

Con su torso desnudo fue a echarle seguro a la puerta, nada podría interrumpir ese momento. Bulma aprovechó quitarse los pendientes y él se acercó nuevamente a ella.

-¿te he dicho que estoy loco por las rubias?- y la volvió a besar con lujuria. Destrozó su panty mientras ella bajaba si pantalón.

La penetró sin pensárselo dos veces, no le resulto doloroso a ella porque estaba muy mojada. Ella se aferró a él mientras él besaba su cuello, aún llevaba puesto el vestido, pero claro en la cintura.

Continuaron un rato más hasta que los dos acabaron. Se acomodaron sus ropas o por lo menos lo que quedaba de ellas, Bulma recogió medio vestido y se prepararon para salir.

-ha sido increíble- le susurro ella dándole un beso por detrás en el cuello

-no creas que esto termina aquí… - la cargó y voló por los pasillos a toda velocidad para que nadie se diera cuenta

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La había llevado fuera del castillo, pero claro tuvieron que ocultar su ki. Ahora Raditz la llevaba en brazos y volaban alejándose del castillo.

En todo el camino no hablaron, solo disfrutaban de la brisa. Llegaron a un hermoso lago que se encontraba en un hermoso valle, no sabía que podían haber lugares tan bonitos en ese planeta y Raditz se detuvo justo en la mitad de este. Las estrellas se reflejaban en su agua cristalina, todo era hermoso.

-Amor que lugar tan hermoso no sabía que existían lugares así- se besaron dulcemente y Raditz la llevó hacia unos arbustos y se acostaron en el pastizal.

-yo hubiera preferido un lugar más privado pero las circunstancias no se dieron para algo mejor- Taylor lo miró dulcemente y acarició su cara

-este es perfecto mi amor, contigo todo es perfecto y lo importante es que estoy contigo

Él la beso dulcemente y ella se posicionó sobre él y lo hizo sentar. Le quitó el abrigo, desabotonó su camisa y empezó a darle besos en su torso. Raditz se sorprendió porque ella jamás le había hecho eso.

-no pensé que fueras tú la que tomara la iniciativa- ella paró y lo miró

-¿acaso pensabas que todo lo harías tu? Yo también tengo derecho a complacerte

-lo sé mi amor y me encanta- ahora el empezaba a quitarle la parte de arriba del vestido dejando un beso a su paso. Dejó sus pechos al descubierto y empezó a darles pequeños besos, Taylor jadeaba y acariciaba su rebelde cabello. Ahora él la acostó y se posicionó a su lado para que ella pudiera desabrochar el pantalón.

Se encontraba en bóxer y ella aun tenía su vestido y sin pensarlo lo rasgó dejándola solo con su panty, entones empezó a acariciar sus piernas y a propinarle pequeños besos haciendo un camino hasta su vientre, Taylor estaba encantada, no podía estar más feliz.

Raditz se arrodilló y le quitó su última prenda, dejando completamente desnudo su hermoso cuerpo, ella lo miraba con sus penetrantes ojos, Raditz la observó por unos momentos, sus mejillas estaban ligeramente rosadas, parecía un ángel ahí recostada, desnuda, a su merced. Le abrió las piernas, ella no parecía nerviosa y tampoco estaba tensa, se recostó para besar sus labios, y fue bajando por su cuello, sus pechos, su vientre hasta llegar a su intimidad y empezó a darle pequeños besos ahí, necesitaba excitarla y mojarla para que la penetración no fuera dolorosa.

Ella jadeó y encorvó su espalda, estaba sintiendo un verdadero placer, algo que jamás había sentido, acarició el cabello de Raditz y cada vez jadeaba más fuerte, Raditz paró y se quitó los bóxer dejando salir su miembro ya endurecido y palpitando de deseo. Se acomodo y Taylor lo abrazó, la penetró lentamente hasta estar dentro completamente, empezó a embestirla despacio para que se acomodara a su gran tamaño.

Taylor jadeaba a medida que el dolor se cambiaba por placer, y Raditz aumentaba la velocidad poco a poco hasta que ya llevaba un ritmo rápido y Taylor lo seguía. Raditz acabó dentro de ella y se acostó a su lado abrazándola.

-Te amo tanto- le dijo ella dándole un beso

-sabes que yo también linda…

-me hiciste sentir muy bien… me encantó

-desde ahora sabes que seré tuyo todas las veces que quieras- ella rio y se puso de pie

-vamos a nadar un rato

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Notas de la autora: **espero que les haya gustado, esperaré ansiosa sus reviews y pronto estará listo el próximo capítulo.. hasta pronto!


End file.
